


The Mafia's Rom-Com

by Louislou18



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Bokuto Koutarou, Alpha Iwaizumi Hajime, Alpha Kageyama Tobio, Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha Sawamura Daichi, Alpha Tsukishima Kei, Alpha Ushijima Wakatoshi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Akaashi Keiji, Omega Hinata Shouyou, Omega Kozume Kenma, Omega Oikawa Tooru, Omega Sugawara Koushi, Omega Tendou Satori, Omega Verse, Omega Yamaguchi Tadashi, Yakuza
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:53:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 80,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29153082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louislou18/pseuds/Louislou18
Summary: University students and best friends Hinata and Yamaguchi had too many things to worry about. Midterms, parents, and crazy ex Alpha boyfriends? Yeah, they had their hands full. But what was not on their list of worries was being kidnapped by the Yakuza. Join them on their zany adventures as they make new friends, and find true love while fighting evil!*******Please ignore this summary. It is so bad I know, but please give the fic a chance.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Aone Takanobu/Futakuchi Kenji, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 300
Kudos: 478





	1. Sweet, ol' Comfort Food for the Stressed Soul

**Author's Note:**

> hiii yall so this is a new fic that i decided to start at 3 am while i have three assignments overdue! ive never posted on here but i hope i do u guys justice! this is a fic that has been seen a 100 times but i wanna write it myself so cksjdhfkwed. enjoy! also lets keep in mind that i do not have someone to correct spelling and grammar pls i tried my best TwT
> 
> TW // mentions of domestic abuse

Saying that Hinata was not having a great day would be an understatement. He had woken up with a pillow to the face, courtesy of his roommate and best friend since childhood Yamaguchi, because apparently, he had hit snooze on his alarm four times. As he skittered all around the room looking for his textbooks, a clean pair of underwear, and his lucky charm bracelet, Hinata had tripped over one of Yamaguchi’s “it’s not old men’s clothes, it's vintage and cute!” sweaters, resulting in a big dark red bruise on his right cheek. After that embarrassing fall, he had run out of the room and to his classes, t-shirt half on and Yamaguchi calling out good luck behind him.

Which led him to where he is now, sitting through one of his most boring lectures. His nine a.m. Anthropology class, where dreams went to die, and students lost their last shred of will to live. Hinata drew on his page, the paper that was supposed to be for his vigorous note-taking had been taken over by a field of flowers. The person next to him cleared his throat and tapped him on the shoulder. Hinata looked over at the guy he had been sitting next to for half the semester and grimaced. Every class, without fail, his seat neighbour managed to hit every single bad Alpha stereotype dead on. He made Hinata uncomfortable, constantly making comments about his body, and how he wished he could "get a taste of the sweet thing." Yeah, no.

“Hey, how was your weekend? Seems like it went a little violent.” The guy snickered, lightly touching his shoulder and peering at the forming bruise on Hinata's face. What was his name again? Yasahiro? Yamato? Whatever. Hinata could not be bothered with the idiot’s name anyways, he had more important things to worry about. He was exuding extremely despreate hormones, seems like someone hadn't gotten laid in a while.

“Yeah I got in an accident and died on Saturday, it was a beautiful funeral tho.” Hinata replied shrugging off the Alpha's heavy, sweating hand and turning his attention back to the teacher. That was how much he detested the guy. He would rather pay attention to Mr. Prince talk about “sahelanthropus tchadensis the earliest hominin to date!” instead of having to look for another second at the asshole's leering face.

“Oh feeling a little feisty this morning? I like that. Most Omegas are easy, not much of a challenge, unlike you.” The douche smiled at him, and Hinata took back his thought from earlier. It wasn't that the guy hadn't gotten laid in a while, it was that he hadn't gotten laid ever, because he could not fathom who in their right mind would ever sleep with an Alpha that called Omegas easy and treated them possesions.

“Don’t get me wrong. I am easy, just not for you.” Hinata snarked back. He couldn’t help but answer him, it wasn’t in his nature to back down from a confrontation, especially if it was with an asshat like the annoying Alpha. And it wasn't like he was exactly lying either. While Hinata was not one to have one nightstands every day, he did enjoy a fun time with a handsome face every once in a while, “virgin Omega” stereotypes be damned. If he wanted to get dicked down within an inch of his life it was his right to do so!

“Listen, your little act is getti-” 

A loud noise rang out through the classroom as it signified the end of the lecture. 

“Oops, it seems we are out of time, see you same time next week? Or not. On second thought, I would rather not actually. Bye!” Hinata said smiling, and with a little wave to his most favourite seat neighbour, his bracelet's charms clinked against each other and he dashed off to his next class.

“Dashi!” Hinata yelled as soon as he got back to their dorm room. “Tadashi baby where are you? I need you, my love!”

Yamaguchi sat up from where he was laying down on their bright pink couch, hair going every single direction. “Hey, Shouyou. How were classes?” He giggled, patting down his dark green hair and opening up his arms for his cuddly friend. Hinata was graced with the comforting scent of summer rain and sunbeams if someone could even smell sunbeams. Yamaguchi was sunshine and good feelings personified, and the stressed Omega really needed that at the moment. 

Hinata flopped down on his friend's lap, throwing his bag somewhere near the stove in their tiny kitchen. They had actually been pretty lucky with their living quarters. They both knew that most universities only provided two prison-like beds, and two beige nightstands with cabinets to match. But at Victorian College of the Arts, they treated their students a little better, especially since they were paying a huge amount of money to get to live in the dorms. A kitchen was to the left of the doorway, with a couch and loveseat scattered around a T.V. that was used every Friday for their horror movie marathons. Two separate rooms were on either side of the living room, with a hallway in between. All in all, it was an okay living space, but they knew they would suffer from the crushing weight of student loans in the future. But, that was the future's problem.

“Classes were the worst thing to ever happen to me, thank you for asking.” Hinata snuggled deeper into Yamaguchi, trying to distress from his difficult day by getting some skinship with his closest friend, a normal thing to do as Omegas tended to rely on touch for comfort. 

“Awe babes really? Was it Yasushi again?” Yamaguchi asked, frowning and running his fingers through Hinata’s wild, soft red hair. 

“Who?” Hinata looked up at his friend, confused.

“Yasushi? The asshole Alpha in your Anthro class?” Sitting up a bit more, Yamaguchi moved so Hinata was beside him on the large couch. This way he could see exactly how upset Hinata was, and it seemed like today he was especially upset. 

“Oh, him. Yeah.” Leave it to Yamaguchi to remember the guy’s name when all that Hinata wanted to do was forget it. “Yeah, he tried to hit on me again today. Like, what is wrong with him? How many times do I have to reject him in order for him to get the hint? I hate Alphas sometimes, always thinking with their knot, never their small little brains.” He huffed and crossed his arms. Yamaguchi tried to stifle his laughter behind his hand but ultimately failed as Hinata gave him an exasperated look.

“I know babe, I know. Alphas drool, Omegas rule.” Snickering, Yamaguchi sprung up from the couch. “Tell you what, how about I treat you to some Tamago Kake Gohan? Your favourite! I will even drive us to our favourite place forty minutes away downtown. Even though it is in the shadiest neighbourhood ever and completely not safe for beautiful, delicate Omegas like us.”

Hinata snorted and stared up at him with pure love in his eyes. “Really?” His bottom lip wobbled, tears threatening to spill. “I love you so much Dashi, what would I do without you.” Giving him a quick hug, Hinata goes into his room to change out of his school clothes and puts on one of his favourite comfy sweaters that he secretly, not so secretly, stole from Yamaguchi. He threw on the first pair of leggings he saw, and hoping they were clean, grabbed his wallet and keys and followed his friend out the door.

In the car, Yamaguchi hummed along to the top 100s radio with a pensive face. “So do you wanna talk about it?” He asked.

“Huh?” Hinata turned to face him. 

“I was just thinking, you looked really upset today. I haven't seen you like that in six months.” Yamaguchi grimaced, looking over at his friend with a worried face before turning back to the road.

“It's nothing.” Hinata looked out the window of the passenger door. He sighed and leaned his head on his friend’s shoulder lightly. "Well, actually, I don't know. I just feel like I'm sort of failing at everything right now." He was slowly letting out distressed pheromones.

Yamaguchi frowned, trying to fill the car with his calming scent. He hated seeing his childhood best friend so upset and down on himself. Hinata, while very confident, was also his own number one critic. He beat himself up for the smallest things. Like the time he had gotten second place in the eleventh grade drawing contest. Second place was not good enough for him or his dad, he needed to be first place, in everything, otherwise, his father would be severely disappointed in him. Bastard. "Sho baby, you are not failing at anything. What are you talking about?"

"Just, with school and stuff. My classes keep on getting more difficult, and I am ninety-eight percent sure I flunked all my midterms. It really should not be this hard to get an Arts Degree. But I can't even do that much." Hinata huffed, crossing his arms.

"I am sure you did great! You are so capable and intelligent Shoyou, no one is as amazing as you. Don't forget that, okay?" Yamaguchi said, reaching over to rub Hinata's hair.

".... Also, my ex texted me last night." Hinata confessed. His eyes light up, the restaurant now in view. "We're here!" He exclaimed, sadness momentarily forgotten.

“Sho, don't change the subject like that.” Yamaguchi scolded, turning off the ignition. He grabbed his wallet and got out of the car, walking with Hinata to the entrance of the restaurant.

"I'm not. But I am hungry. Let's go inside and talk after we've ordered, 'kay Dashi?" Hinata looked at him with puppy dog eyes, and Yamaguchi sighed with a resigned smile. He opened the door for Hinata. "After you good sir." 

The restaurant had not changed for the last two years. They had found this rundown family establishment their first week of university. They had been homesick for their simple town Miyagi, where the most interesting thing that happened was when two teachers from their high school were found having sex in the storage closet of the volleyball team. Even though they had been terrified of stepping outside of their comfy dorm and into the scary streets of Tokyo, they needed a distraction from all the stress, or else they would have gone completely insane, Yamaguchi had even started texting his ex-boyfriend, an Alpha will exactly half a brain-cell who told him he would be prettier if lost ten pounds. Hinata had dragged Yamaguchi out of the dorm room before he could send the “hey cutie xx” text which he would have definitely regretted. As they had driven all over the town, the car courtesy of Yamaguchi’s snobby rich parents, Hinata had yelled and pointed when he saw a huge sign that read Tamago Kake Gohan, only 410 yen! Yamaguchi did the literal faster u-turn he had ever done. After parking, the two friends had sat down, anxiously waiting for their food. And after the first bite of the Tamago Kake Gohan, they were reminded of Hinata’s mom's cooking. They were finally relaxed.

Smiling fondly at the memory, Yamaguchi and Hinata were seated at their usual table. “We usually have table thirteen open just for you guys.” The waiter smiled, setting down menus. Yamaguchi smiled up at him, “Thank you, the stuff here is too nice.”

“Anything for our favourite customers. Now, what can I get for you?” The waiter took out his notepad. Yamaguchi ordered a bowl of udon noodles, with a side of his favourite soft, floppy french fries. He was ninety-eight percent sure they weren’t actually meant to be that soft, but that was the sole reason he loved them, so he definitely wasn’t complaining. After thanking the waiter, they started talking about the weekend plans. “I think we should go clubbing on Saturday.” Hinata suggested, shoving a forkful into his mouth.

“I think you should get your eyes checked. Because if you are looking at me and think ‘clubbing’ there is obviously something wrong.” Yamaguchi said, rolling his eyes and dipping his french fry into his soup.

“Okay first off. Ew, I hate that you just did that. Second off-

“You don’t say second off-”

“Second off,” Hinata continued with a glare. “You deserve some time to let loose, you have been studying your ass off for the past few weeks in order to be ready for the midterms, and now that the exams have finally passed, you deserve some me, well we, time!”

Yamaguchi hummed, contemplating on whether or not he should give in.“And who knows,” Hinata said mischievously. “You might even find a lucky Alpha to take home.”

“.... Okay fine. But only because I haven’t gotten laid in two months.” Yamaguchi conceded, rolling his eyes with fondness at his friend’s victorious smile. “But for real though Shouyou, what happened with your ex? I thought you were no longer in contact with him.”

Hinata grimaced, looking down and turning his bracelet round and around his wrist. A charm scratched against his fingers and he hissed lightly from the pain. His miniture dagger charm, while his favourite since Yamaguchi gave it to him, was also quite dangerous. After he almost stabbed out his eye during the night, he decided that he would no longer be able to sleep with his bracelet on. He looked back up at his friend, and sighed. “I'm not, I swear. I blocked his number and even had him blocked on all social media. I think he used a friend's account to message me.” Hinata said, his tone quiet and afraid.

Yamaguchi slammed his hands on the table, getting the attention of the few customers near them. He didn't care, now he was the one that was upset. "What the fuck? What is his issue. I swear to God, he needs to leave you alone. If he tries to get back into your life somehow..... What did he say exactly?" 

"He just asked me why I blocked him and told me I was being unreasonable. Just stupid shit like that." Hinata murmured, fiddling with the sleeves of his sweater.

Yamaguchi's heart warmed as he realized that Hinata was hearing his sweater. He needed to protect this boy from the evil's of the world at all costs. "Hinata, block his friend’s account. Nothing good will come out of engaging in conversation with him. You didn't message him back, did you?"

Hinata grimaced. "No, I didn't. But I almost did. Dashi, I can't believe that after all these months he still has some type of hold on me. I hate it, I hate him."

"I know babes, I know. And that's completely justified after what he did to you. If I hadn't made it in time to call the police then... Well, it doesn't matter. He has been out of your life for six months and it is going to stay that way." Yamaguchi said with a firm nod, reaching out to hold Hinata's hand.

"Thank you Dashi, you're the best." Hinata gave him a watery smile, before wiping away his tears. "Wow, I did not expect to cry over my food when we got here." He laughed, his voice choking up.

"Well, Tamago Kake Gohan is a very emotional food, didn't you know?" Yamaguchi joked with a twinkle in his eye, still caressing Hinata's hand.

"Oh yes of course, how could I forget." Hinata said, shaking his head with a grin and continuing to eat.

Yamaguchi smiled to himself, glad to see his friend feeling better. His scent had been masked by worry, but now that his smile was back in place Yamaguchi was able to smell the forest scent he had come to love and take comfort in so much. He hated all those undeserving Alphas that Hinata had dated, but he especially hated his last ex. He was an abusive dick, and yet Hinata had stayed with him for a year, too blinded by love, a love that had almost killed him. "I hate Alphas." He murmured.

"Ugh Dashi, me too, me too. But it doesn't stop me from wanting to have a boyfriend."

Yamaguchi raised an eyebrow. “You want a boyfriend?”

“Well, not really,” Hinata said, head tilted. “I think maybe I’m just feeling lonely, you know, stupid Omega instincts or whatever.”

“Sho, you are the last person that would give in, much less care about, Omega instincts. You are an independent Omega, you always have been, ever since you punched Yui Michimiya in first grade.” Yamaguchi pointed out.

“Well, what else was I supposed to do! She was a pushy Alpha who wouldn’t leave my best friend alone. I swear she prepared her insults every morning before school just so she could be ready when she saw you. I’m pretty sure she had a crush on you.” Hinata grinned, before looking somber. “But yeah, no, I don’t know Dashi. Even though my dating history has been rocky, I still feel like my soulmate is out there somewhere.”

Yamaguchi raised his eyebrows. "You mean soulmate as in the figure of speech? Or soulmate like, the soulmate fairytales that parents tell their children to make them believe in true love."

"But don't you think that maybe they're not just fairytales? Wouldn't it be nice to believe in something like that Dashi?" Hinata said, leaning over the table, his soft eyes shining.

"Yeah babes, I suppose you're right, it would be nice." Yamaguchi said fondly. That boy truly had a special place in his heart.

Suddenly, yelling came from the back kitchen. It seemed like there was a fight going on, and by the smell of all the heavy dominating Alpha pheromones, it was a very violent fight. That’s when they heard it, a gunshot. Customers screamed and ducked underneath tables, others running out the door. Yamaguchi and Hinata opted to hide underneath the table as more gunshots rang out, seeming to get closer.

“Yamaguchi what the fuck do we do?” Hinata asked, his voice wavering. He was letting off pheromones in waves, his anxiety clear through his scent.

“Shit, I don’t know Sho. Just stay here.” Yamaguchi said, trying to overpower his scent with calming pheromones. More screams could be heard from the kitchen, the chef yelling, “They’re out there in table thirteen, please. Please just, please I’m sorry. I’m sor-” His pleas were cut short by a gunshot. Silence followed 

Complete and utter silence. 

Then the sound of the kitchen door opening and closing. Footsteps echoed across the restaurant. Yamaguchi let out a breath as he thought the culprit was leaving, but then, a set of shoes appeared in front of his vision. The owner of those shoes crouched down, lifted up the table cloth, and looked underneath the table directly at the two Omegas. He grinned, brown eyes flashing golden.

“Hello there. I am assuming you scared Omegas are Yamaguchi Tadashi and Hinata Shouyou? Man, you guys can emit some serious distressing pheromones.”

Yamaguchi and Hinata looked at each other with fear. 

“Fuck.” They whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so that was the first chapter, lemme know if you guys enjoyed it!! i will be most likely editing the story as i go just because i always think of ways of bettering the story, so please bare with me lol, lemme know if i should conitnue and ur thots :)


	2. Less Comfort Food, More Like Uncomfort Kick to the Ribs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamaguchi and Hinata play a fun game of tag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welcome to the second chapter!! i added a few things to the first chapter, but nothing that would change the plot, it just gives more context for certain things that happen in this chapter. anyways i hope u guys enjoy! and once again im sorry if theres spelling or grammar errors, being an english major doesnt mean shit cuz i still suck at writing lol also i know yama and hinata might be a little ( alot) ooc, but i tried to sort of stil have their original personlities in there. i am a FIRM believer that if hinata could swear in the anime, he would be saying fuck every two seconds

Hinata was possibly experiencing the worst migraine in history. He groaned, his eyes throbbing, blinded by the harsh yellow light as soon as he woke up. He was disoriented, woozy, they probably hit his head, whoever they were. His mouth tasted bitter and disgusting, like expired raspberries. Hinata tried to look around the room but realized his body was restricted. His arms were tied behind his back, and his feet were tied to the legs of the chair. He fought against the restraints but to no avail, whoever tied him up sure knew their knots. He squinted, trying to see as far as he could with the blinding light. As far as he could tell, it was all grey concrete walls, with the chair and him being the only thing in the room.

Wait. Where was Yamaguchi?

He tried to scream out, but his voice was muffled by the gag stuffed in his mouth. He felt tears threatening to spill down his face, but he tilted his head back. They wouldn’t get the satisfaction of seeing him cry. He needed to get out of there to go find Yamaguchi, but first, he needed to escape his restraints. Then, Hinata probably had one of the smartest ideas he’s ever thought of, which doesn’t really mean much. His charm bracelet, the miniature dagger. His left hand felt around his right wrist and he smiled around the gag. The kidnappers hadn’t taken it, after all, dumbasses. He began to rub the sharp edges of his bracelet against the ropes, keeping an eye on the door and making sure no one came in while he was trying to escape. Just as he felt, the first rope being cut the door creaked open.

“Hello.” The man slowly walked in, lightly closing the door behind him. He was obviously an Alpha, his hair was cropped short, black as ink, and contrasted with the bright blue of his eyes. His scent, if he hadn’t just kidnapped Hinata, would have comforted the Omega. It was the smell of pine trees and the cold of snow. Their scents mixed together for a second, and it almost seemed heavenly. Hinata frowned and drew in his scent, trying to be as neutral as possible.

Hinata raised an eyebrow. “Hello? Really, that’s it?”

The Alpha gave him a harsh glare that would have made any submissive Omega crumbled. Good thing Hinata wasn’t a submissive Omega by any means. “What do you want with me?”

“That really isn’t any of your business.” The man cleared his throat, smoothing a hand down his suit.

What a dick bourgeoisie. He obviously came from money, with his air of arrogance. Oh yeah. Completely a pampered little Alpha, with perfectly manicured fingernails, and orange gemstones on top of the rings on his two hands.

“I’m pretty fucking sure you made it my business when you kidnapped me!” Hinata said, his voice rising with anger at the end of his sentence. What the hell was wrong with this man? Why did he take Hinata and, most likely, Yamaguchi? They kept out of trouble, the most illegal thing they had done was each steal a lighter from their local corner store on a dare in grade three.  
“Don’t speak to me that way stupid. Only speak when you are spoken to. Got it?” The man growled, raising the hairs on the back of Hinata’s neck. 

“Bite me.” Hinata bared his teeth and felt the second rope tying his wrists together snap. Only one more to go. 

“Don’t worry. That will come soon enough. But for now, you will need to answer a few of my questions.” 

“Fuck off, knothead. I don’t have to answer shit.” He was so close to cutting the last rope, he only needed to stall the Alpha for a few minutes before he could lunge at him and run out that door.

“You bratty little thing.” The Alpha gave him a sinister grin. “I really don’t want to injure my future wife, but honestly, you are really starting to piss me off.” The man slowly approached Hinata, his heavy footsteps echoing against the floor. 

“Your future wife? You’re delusional, are you sure I’m the one that got hit in the head instead of you? Which by the way, fucking hurt!” Hinata felt the last rope loosen, now all he had to wait for was the perfect opportunity to attack. 

The man grimaced. “I apologize for that. My friends are… less than gentle. A little rough around the edges.”

“Oh! Okay, makes sense then. You’re completely forgiven.” Hinata gave him an animalistic smile, leaning forward and into the space of the Alpha who had crouched down to face him. He spit on his face, enjoying the feeling of seeing the man’s enraged, disgusted face. “Fuck you and your men. Where the hell is Yamaguchi?”

The man took out a handkerchief from his left breast pocket. It was black and orange and seemed to be made of fine silk. As he wiped his face, his face settled into a neutral, mildly annoyed expression. “Yamaguchi Tadashi? Oh, he is being taken care of, much like you right now.” 

“You dickhead. What the hell do you plan to do with us?” Hinata struggled against restraints for effect, he needed time, needed the Alpha to lower his guard a bit more.

“I assumed I made my intentions obvious, but I suppose Omegas are somewhat slow on the uptake.” The man smirked. “The time has come for you to finally become my mate, and give birth to the next leader.”

“Leader of what.”

“The Yakuza, sweet Omega.”

***************************************************************************

It seemed like Yamaguchi had been sitting on the chair for days when it most likely had just been a couple of hours. His head ached, his legs and arms felt numb due to lack of circulation. The ropes were biting into his skin, but none of this mattered. Every time he breathed in his chest hurt. Did somebody kick his chest and break a rib? He groaned in pain and annoyance. He needed to leave, run past the Alpha, and get to wherever the hell Hinata was. 

The Alpha continued tapping his seemingly expensive shoes. “Well?”

“I don't have anything to say to you.” Yamaguchi glared up at the Alpha, defiance clear in his eyes. The man had blonde hair, like sunshine, but his eyes were completely cold, cancelling out all the warmth. His glasses’ frames were black and sleek, resting on top of a, quite frankly, cute nose belonging to a handsome face. If he hadn’t just kidnapped him and his best friend, Yamaguchi would have definitely tried to shyly flirt with the Alpha. He was exactly his type. He smelled like an ocean breeze, salty yet refreshing, it almost felt like Yamaguchi was getting lost in the waves of his scent. People always said that the more similar your scents where the better they blended, and higher the compatibility. 

“Listen, I think you should start talking. I’m getting bored just standing here. So, are you going to cooperate so I can untie you and get you out of this depressing cell?”

“No.” Yamaguchi scowled. 

“You’re being difficult. You don’t look stupid so, I really think it would be in your best interest to go with me willingly rather than me having to use force.”

Then a thought struck Yamaguchi. If he was able to get out of this room with no restraints, he would be able to make a run for it. He wasn’t worried about the Alpha catching up to him, he was one of the fastest runners in the university’s track and field team. Yamaguchi groaned. “Fine. Untie me then.”

The Alpha smirked. “Now that’s a good Omega. I knew you were a smart one.” He approached Yamaguchi carefully, untying his hands and feet, keeping a tight grip on his wrists as he leads him off the chair and out of the room.

Yamaguchi looked to the left, and then to the right. It was dark hallways left and right, it would be difficult trying to find Hinata in all the darkness. He assumed his friend was also in a cell similr to his own, and they were most likely being kept near each other because, while barely there, his fresh forest scent lingered in the air. Unfortunately, his scent was one of anger and pain. Yamaguchi’s heart ached for his friend, and he vowed to get both of them out of there safe and sound.

The Alpha lightly pushed him to the left after putting some handcuffs on Yamaguchi. Well, that wasn’t according to plan, but as long as his legs were free he would be able to sprint. As they walked, the Alpha kept on clearing his throat as though he were about to speak but then thought better of it. It seemed as though the man didn’t have much experience socializing, but hid his awkwardness behind a permanent scowl, and scary eyes. 

Yamaguchi scoffed, and the Alpha turned to look at him. “What.”

“Nothing. It’s just that, you went through all the trouble of kidnapping me and coercing me into leaving with you, yet I don’t even know your name.”

“Tsukishima.” The man snarked.

“Tsukishima…? Well, that’s a bit long. How about Tsukki?”

“How about no?” The Alpha retorted sarcastically. 

“Come on, Tsukki. I think our friendship is off to a great start don’t you think?”

Tsukishima snorted. “We are going to be having more than just a simple friendship between us.”

“Excuse me?”

“What? Didn’t you suspect what was going on? Wow, it seems like I overestimated your intelligence.” Tsukishima rolled his eyes. He truly was a man full of sardonic comments.

Yamaguchi stopped walking. What did Tsukishima mean? Why would…. Oh, fuck. He was there to be one of those kidnapped Omega brides, wasn’t he. He only ever heard about this happening on the news. Pretty Omegas being kidnapped off the streets at night, being sold off to powerful and rich Alphas so they could become one of their many mistresses. Yamaguchi’s heart started being faster, he was going to be in a lot of trouble if he didn’t get out of there. In a split-second decision, Yamaguchi turned and kicked the man's legs with as much force as his weak body had. Tsukishima yelped in surprise and fell backwards while the Omega sprinted away. He had no time to look back, but Yamaguchi could hear the man’s footsteps slowly advancing on him. 

Yamaguchi’s heart was thumping loud and heavy in his chest. While he usually was in top athletic form, his body ached from whatever the kidnappers did to him, and he still felt drowsy. But he couldn’t give up, he had to find Hinata. With that thought spurring him on, he gained strength and ran faster, closer and closer to Hinata.

***************************************************************************

Hinata lunged as soon as he heard the word. Yakuza. Great. He was completely and utterly fucked, but that did not deter him from bringing the Alpha down. The man staggered back and fell on his back, the surprise force of Hinata’s small body being enough to knock him down. With a swift knee to the stomach, Hinata sprung up and off the Alpha, and grabbed the door handle.

He fell on his face, the man grabbing onto his ankle and pulling him down. Hinata yelped out a scream as he heard his nose crack. That was going to definitely leave a bruise. Cursing at the Alpha, Hinata kicked backwards, nailing the man’s nose and hearing a satisfying crunch. Seemed like they were going to have matching nose jobs. He turned the doorknob, the door slamming open as fast he could, and ran out, limping. When did he hurt his knee? Hinata shook the thought away, it didn’t matter. Clenching his teeth through the pain, he turned right and ran down a dark hallway. He heard yelling behind him, the Alpha’s dominating voice seeming to echo against the concrete walls, but Hinata did not slow down. He needed to find his friend, and in that moment he smelled it. Sunshine and warmth. Yamaguchi. 

With hope in his heart, Hinata ran faster, and the scent got closer. Almost there, he just needed to keep on pushing through his injuries, as long as he was with Yamaguchi then everything would be okay. 

“Shouyou!” Hinata heard Yamaguchi’s voice ahead, and tears of joy gathered in his eyes. Through the dim light, he saw his friend approaching him, and fast.

Why was he running so fast? Just then he heard two less than friendly voices, one being a completely new one. Oh shit. It seemed Yamaguchi had his own pursuer. In between them were two hallways going left and right. Hinata yelled out, “Dashi, go left! I’ll meet you there!”

He was nearing the corner of the right hallway when he finally saw Yamaguchi’s face clearly. He wanted to give him a hug, just have an Omega comfort pile and forget the entire day, but it wasn’t the time. They had to escape. “Dashi! Are you okay?” The two ran side by side down the new hallway, glad to be together again, but still scared shitless by the two Alphas running behind them.

“Not really. You?” Yamaguchi sounded winded, almost like he had gotten a kick to the ribs.

“Yeah, me neither. Great! Glad to see we’re on the same boat.”

Yamaguchi huffed a laugh before immediately regretting it as his lungs protested. He wheezed, “Sho. Do you know where the hell we are?”

Before Hinata could reply they were both tackled to the ground. Shit, when had the Alphas caught up to them. He struggled against the blue-eyed man, but it was useless as the Alpha slapped handcuffs on his wrists. Beside him, Yamaguchi was also trying to escape the grasp of a tall, blonde-haired man. They were screwed. “We, thank you for asking, are actually underneath our home.” The blonde chuckled.

Hinata froze. Their home. The Yakuza’s home. This just kept on getting better and better. The tall man turned to Hinata’s kidnapper. “Hey King, had a little trouble with your bride-to-be?”

The black-haired man growled, seeming to lose his aloof composure that he had kept with Hinata. “Be quiet Pettyshima. It doesn’t seem like you did any better. Daichi isn’t going to be happy with either of us.”

“Whatever, let’s just get these two out of here, and upstairs. I don’t even know why we had to bring them down here in the first place.”

The so-called, ‘King’, shrugged. “Daichi thought this would be the easiest way to control them. Scent-free, no other Alphas around. Less threatening.”

The blonde man barked a laugh. “Oh yeah, because nothing screams non-threatening like a cement cell and being tied to a chair.”

“It was the boss’s order Stupidshima.”

Hinata decided that he had enough, cheek laying against the cool, stone floor. “Listen, we wouldn’t want to interrupt your lovers' spat. So could you please release us sweet innocent Omegas?”

Yamaguchi snorted, facing Hinata who gave him a wink and a quick flash of a smile before yelping. He was pulled up from his spot, just like Yamaguchi, and scratched at the arms of his attacker like a feral crow. “I have had enough of your attitude, you little bi-” Hinata threw his head backwards, hitting the Alpha once again on his already injured nose. “Fuck!” He screamed out.

“Wow, really eloquent King.” Said the blonde who was gripping Yamaguchi’s handcuffed wrists. “Now please keep your very, very sweet Omega under control, and let’s go.”

With a huff, the Alpha continued down the hallway with the taller man and their two victims, nearing a door at the very end which seemed to be illuminated by bright, white light. “Yamaguchi, no! Don’t go into the light,” Hinata yelled, snickering as he was continuously pushed to keep on walking. 

Yamaguchi gave a quiet chuckle, and Hinata smiled at him before both their attentions were brought to the door opening. The blonde held out a hand and bowed slightly, “After you, our most esteemed guests.” 

Rolling his eyes, Hinata made his way inside the room, Yamaguchi following close behind. The two Omegas found themselves in what seemed to be the most luxurious room they had ever seen, beating the game room at the Yamaguchi’s summer home. Paintings lined the dark red walls, their gold frames contrasting against the black couches. In the middle of the room, there was a wide round table with ten chairs surrounding it. The chairs were made of black steel, but the cushions were a deep velvet, making them seem like the most and least comfy chairs simultaneously. “Holy fuck.” Hinata breathed out. They heard an amused hum come from the couch closest to them, and Hinata whipped around. There sat an omega, his skin ivory and hair like ash, his eyes held a mischievous sparkle, but his smile said comfort. His scent was soothing, and it surprised Hinata that he wasn't trying to keep it neutralized as he smelled the rich aroma of spicy hot chocolate. It was soothing, yet kept you on your toes, not unlike when your mother hugs you right after giving you the yelling of a lifetime. Hinata's eyebrows rose straight into his hairline. Was the Omega sitting on an Alpha? He had been so mesmerized by the ethereal man that he had failed to see that his seat was actually an Alpha with a domineering scent. It was freshly brewed black coffee, bitter, but woke you right up. The Alpha's posture was stoic, laying one hand lightly on the Omega's lap. His hair was dark brown and short, and his face seemed to be fixed in a permanent scowl. Hinata was briefly reminded of his father, who blamed Hinata for all his grey hairs while scowling at him with love in his eyes. Hinata shook his head, there was no time for reminiscing. His nose crinkled, and he realized that their scents were actually mingled together. His eyes widened, they were mated. Even though the Alpha was always the dominant figure in a mated couple, the Omega seemed to be the one in control, demanding the attention of everyone in the room just by a piercing gaze. The Omegas' cherry red lips split into a smile, his white teeth blinding. 

“Welcome, lovelies, to the Karasuno Crows Syndicate.” The Omega said with a sweep of his hand. For a second Hinata felt his guard lowering before he snapped out of it. The Omega was definitely powerful, just his simple words and appearance alone could disarm him. Hinata paused. Did he say.... Karasuno Crows? He looked over at Yamaguchi who gulped with wide eyes filled with fear. They were screwed, so, so, screwed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and thats the second chapter! let me know ur guys thots, and if u guys like it :) ty for reading !! hopefully ill upload a new chapter tomorrow, xx


	3. Getting Adopted by a Mafia Mother and the Moon Goddess, Oh Look! Meat and Potatoes with Asparagus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamaguchi and Hinata have a fun, family get-together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hewwo this is the thiwd chaptew. i am trying to upload everyday to keep the momentum going, imma be honest with yall, i dont have a concrete plan for this story, just a loose outline, and specfic scenes in my head that i want to happen. honestly the genre of this fic is all over the place. sometimes i want it be funny and goofy, but then i want it serious and sexy, and sometimes i just wanna mak eit into a slice of life anime so.... if u guys r into that mess enjoy :) also doe quick heads up, sumtimes the omegas were dresses and r referred to with feminine titles llike "wife" and stuff, im not tryna b heteronormative cuz thats the last thing i wanna do as a lesbian, i just think it's cute and fits better for certain characters! also, this is not edited, so sorry for any erros, i will try to go back and fix them when i can!
> 
> TW // Mention of Sex Trafficking

The omegas were confused. Very confused. They went from being tied up and gagged in a cold cell to sitting in comfortable couches, faces illuminated by a fireplace. The room was warm, smelling of sweet cookies and soothing pheromones, which really did not fit in with the image of the yakuza that Yamaguchi had in mind. They had been given sugar cookies on dainty china, and piping hot drinks to warm up their freezing hands. It makes him wonder why they had even gone through the whole ordeal of treating them terribly when they were just going to end up coddling them in the first place. His ribs still ached, but not as much as before. He probably just got kicked a bit too hard and didn’t actually have anything broken, but he was still weary for his body’s health. Wheezing slightly, he breathed in, his senses once again overwhelmed with all the new smells. The hot cinnamon tea resting comfortably in Yamaguchi’s hands calmed his nerves as he took a gentle hesitant sip. For all he knew, the tea could have been poisoned.

“It’s not poisoned.” A voice brought Yamaguchi out of his thoughts. It was the omega who had introduced himself as Sugawara “just call me Suga for short” Koushi. His skin glowed, his aura exuded power and elegance. Frankly, Yamaguchi was more scared of him than any alpha in the room. He had yet to say much, insisting that they get warmed up and comfortable before they got into business.

“Pardon?” Asked Yamaguchi, nerves once again bubbling in his stomach. He chanced a quick glance at Hinata, who seemed to be entranced in the swirling of his drink.

“It seemed like you were hesitating in drinking the tea, and I assumed it was because you thought it was poisoned. It’s not, promise.” He smiled gently. Even though he was yakuza, Yamaguchi wanted to believe him wholeheartedly. No one who looked that angelic could possibly mean any harm, right?

He cleared his throat, “Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to offend you or anything, it’s just that…”

“It’s okay. I understand. I was once in your position once, but you need to trust us. Your lives will become much easier if you do.”

Hinata growled low in his throat. “Sure, because why the fuck not would we trust you? It’s not like you kidnapped us, or anything.” Yamaguchi’s heart twinged with worry. He knew Hinata had a big mouth, it was one of the things he loved about him, but sometimes he didn’t know how to pick his battles. It was obvious he would gain nothing but a bruised body by arguing with the omega, yet he did so anyway. His spirit was truly hard to break.

Suga’s eyes narrowed, all the warmth seeming to be sucked out of the room in an instance, only leaving a cold that nipped at Yamaguchi’s fingers. “Watch what you say. I may be understanding, but I will not stand for this kind of disrespect. I am the leader of this pack, and you will sit there and listen until I am finished.”

That surprised Yamaguchi. To think that an omega was the leader of an organization that took and sold omegas into a life of slavery was diffciult to stomach. He felt betrayed, he would expect it from an alpha who held no regard for omegan life, but not from an omega himself. They tended to be more nurturing creatures, while not all omegas were docile and sweet, most still looked out for each other, like an unspoken bond. He couldn’t help but speak out, “You’re an omega, yet you’re helping alphas steal omegas away and get sold off to the higher bidder? Don’t you have a conscience?”

Suga gave him a surprised look, as though he didn’t expect Yamaguchi to speak out. “I am doing no such thing. Our organization has no relations to sex trafficking of omegas.”

“Then what the hell do you call this?” Hinata spat.

“Fulfilling fate.” Suga’s eyes glimmered, reflecting the bright flames of the fireplace. “Tanaka, Nishinoya, please take these guests to their room, I want to talk to them privately.”

“Koushi, they’re dangero-” Daichi began to say, but shut up immediately as Suga held a hand up to him. “I don’t want to hear it Daichi, I am perfectly capable of defending myself.” He said cooly, tone leaving no room for further discussion.

One of the doors leading out of the room opened, and in walked two people. Yamaguchi looked at them. A bald alpha, and a small omega. Were they supposed to be guards? He had never seen an omega of such small stature be in a position that required physical strength. No scent came from either of them, just faint hints of gunpowder and roses.

“Should we put them on the second floor boss?” The omega asked.

“Yes dear, if you wouldn’t mind. Please also bring along a change of clothes and pajamas when you have the chance. I will be up shortly.”

“Right away boss!” The omega saluted, and the alpha beside him snorted. “Ryu shut up.”

The two advanced the omegas on the couches. Yamaguchi looked over at Hinata with desperation, but in the moment they were trapped. There were four alphas in the room, they wouldn’t be able to fight them off, not with the handcuffs restricting their movements. Hinata stood up begrudgingly as the omega grabbed him by the arms. Yamaguchi squirmed once the alpha reached him. “Come on kiddos.”

***************************************************************************

Hinata and Yamaguchi had been waiting in the room for half an hour. The omega who introduced himself as Nishinoya Yuu had given them a set of clean clothes, and a wink, “Don’t worry, I’m sure those mean alphas will buy you guys more clothes, probably more than you’ll want.” And with a laugh, he had exited the room. 

The situation felt surreal. There was no way in hell this was actually happening. But it was. Hinata breathed out, laying back on the bed with his arms spread out. The alpha called Tanaka had taken off their handcuffs after making sure that there were no possible weapons in the room, and that the door and window were securely locked. His nose still felt broken, but he was too scared to touch it. He assumed that if it was really broken, he would be in a lot more pain right now. He just wanted to get out of here, put a cold bag of peas on his nose, and close his eyes for a good ten-hour nap. “Hey Dashi?”

Yamaguchi plopped down beside Hinata, curling in on himself facing him, “Yeah Sho?”

“I’m fucking terrified.”

Yamaguchi snuggled into him, tucking him underneath his chin. He ran his hand through the wild red locks and hummed. “I know babes, me too. But we’re smart and strong. We will find a way to escape out of this hell hole.”

“Now I wouldn’t say that like it’s so easy, but I am surprised at how well you did on my test.” Hinata’s head snapped to the door that had been closed a second ago, looking at Suga as he sauntered into the room. When he had been sitting he hadn’t been able to get a look at him, but now that he saw the omega in full he was in awe. He was tall for omega, long legs being shown off by a cherry red dress with a slit at the hip. The bodice was like a corset, waist cinched creating a beautiful hourglass figure. He would even go as far as saying that he could have been the Moon Goddess, if Hinata were to believe in those sorts of tales.

“What test?” Yamaguchi asked, sitting up.

“Did you think that I would have you tied up in those cells just because? No dears. I was testing your skills and intellect to see how good of a fit you would be in our pack. And I was pleasantly surprised by you too. It seems you really are the destined mates of those two pups.” Suga sat on the bed with them, letting his scent float through the room. “I know you’re scared, so was I, but there is nothing to fear here.”

Hinata’s bottom lip quivered against his will, “How can you say that? We were stolen, snatched out of our lives and into this place you call home.” He grabbed Yamaguchi’s hand seeking comfort.

“I know, I’m sorry, but there was no other way. I needed to test your abilities, and this was the best way to do so.” Suga sighed. “I’m not your enemy, I want to be your friend, closer in fact. I’m the leader of this syndicate, that means that I am like a mother to everyone. I hope you come to see me in the same light as well.”

Scoffing, Hinata rolled his eyes. “We don’t want any enemies either, we just want to get the fuck out of here.” He froze. Shit, Suga had already reprimanded him once for bad language, he really didn’t want to get on this omega’s bad side. But to his surprise and relief, Suga simply hummed and inched closer to the two omegas. Now that Hinata took a closer look at his posture, he realized that the older omega looked more at ease, less tense shoulders and more kind eyes. It made sense, he couldn’t be viewed as weak in any form in front of alphas, but when omegas were just around each other it was easier to relax, not feeling like they had to be on constant alert.

“Unfortunately, you can only leave once we are sure that you will come back. We also need to begin your training soon, but I thought it would be best that you rested for today.” Suga gave them a small, reassuring smile and stood up. “You two will be sleeping here for tonight, I thought that it was best to have you in one room together so you would feel more comfortable. Dinner is at seven, and your belongings, not including your phones, are in the nightstands by the bed. Someone will stop by when it’s time to eat.”

Suga walked out the door, dress swaying behind him, “Please relax, for now, you have a long night ahead of you. We can talk more after dinner.” The door shut softly and then he was gone, taking his warm scent with him.

“What do you think is going to happen at dinner?” Asked Yamaguchi, opening the drawer and finding his wallet and car keys. 

Hinata shrugged, “I don’t know Dashi, but whatever it is I’m really not ready.”

“Should we be making an escape plan right now?”

Grimacing, Hinata shook his head. “I think an escape is impossible right now. Just by scents alone, I can tell there is a minimum of ten alphas in this place. This house is a maze, we would get lost or caught before even reaching the first floor.”

“You’re right. Let’s just eat, figure out exactly what they want from us, and then take it from there.” 

With that, the two omegas got beneath the blankets and slept like they had been awake for ten years.

***************************************************************************

A knocking at the door startled Yamaguchi awake. He sat up, yawning and shaking Hinata lightly to wake him up. A voice called from outside, “Is it alright to come in?”

Yamaguchi stopped moving. That was an oddly polite kidnapper out there, “Uh, yes?”

An omega stepped into the room, head held high. “Hello, I am Ennoshita Chikara, you can call me Enno, or Chikara, or anything really, I’m not very particular.” The omega’s voice and face were neutral, his scent was of writing ink and gunmetal, quite an uncommon scent amongst omegas, as their pheromones tended to be more flowery and less… violent. Yamaguchi right away realized that in a fight against him and Ennoshita, Ennoshita would win a hundred times over. It seemed like this place bred powerful omegas. Blinking, he focused back on the omega currently waiting by the door.

“Dinner is ready, Suga sent me up here to fetch you guys.” With that, he stepped out of the room and waited outside in the hallway. 

Hinata grumbled from where he still lay asleep, Yamaguchi swears the boy could sleep through a thunderstorm. “Hinata, wake up.” He hissed, shaking the boy again.

Groaning, Hinata swatted away Yamaguchi’s hand. “No. Five more minutes.” He borrowed further into the pillows.

Sighing in exasperation, the tall omega ripped the covers off of the redhead. “Shouyou, it really isn’t the time to sleep in.” He flopped down on him, crushing the smaller omega with his weight.

“I’m awake! Get off me.” Hinata whined, starting to thrash around underneath him, kneeing Yamaguchi in the stomach in the process.

“Oof.” Yamaguchi flops to the floor, clutching his stomach. His nap had done wonders for his bruised ribs, but it seemed that now he had to worry about another injury.

“Ah! I’m so sorry Dashi are you okay?”

Ennoshita popped back in, looking mildly confused. “Excuse me, I’m sorry to interrupt but the others are waiting for us, and they’re not exactly the most patient people.”

Yamaguchi supported himself on the bed, hobbling his way to the door, body feeling the worst it ever has. Hinata fretted over him, grabbing his arm lightly and walking down the long spiraling stairs with him behind Ennoshita. “Just as a heads up, it’s going to be a bit loud.” Is the last thing he says before rounding the corner and walking into a dining room.

The lights were deemed, but the energy in the room seemed to brighten it exponentially. Cheers and laughs echoed on the walls, the chirping of conversation flowing. Suga was at the head of the table with Daichi to his right, and the rest of the members were scattered in the seats down the long table. He counted seven people in total, and only one face was unrecognizable. His body froze as he saw Kageyama sitting there scowling down at his food, with a hint of a smile tugging at his lips as Tanaka threw an arm around him and jostled his body. “Looky here Yama, it’s your lover boy.”

Kageyama’s head snapped up to stare at the three omegas that had just walked in through the door. Ennoshita cleared his throat, “Most of you have met them, but here are our new recruits, Yamaguchi Tadashi and Hinata Shouyou. Hinata, you can sit on the empty spot beside Kageyama, and Yamaguchi, there is a seat right beside Tsukishima.”

The two omegas shuffled to their assigned seats. While Yamaguchi was the more awkward one out of the two, Hinata was still feeling uncomfortable with the snickering and actually holler as they all watched the omegas sit down. Suga raised his goblet of wine, “You two may introduce yourselves, and get comfortable. We have been waiting for this day for quite some time.” He brought the goblet to his lips, raising his eyebrows at them expectantly.

Hinata fidgeted in his seat, “Uhm, like Ennoshita said, I’m Hinata Shouyou.” His voice squeaked, and he desperately looked across the table at Yamaguchi, who saved him from further embarrassment. 

“And I am, Yamaguchi Tadashi, uh, yeah.” He ended awkwardly. 

Someone coughed, breaking the silence, and then the table erupted into laughter. Suga smiled, “Everyone settle down. Welcome, Yamaguchi and Hinata, to our family, both as new brothers, but also as new members of our organization. We are elated to finally have you here, and hope to get to know you better as time goes on.”

“Uh, thanks.” Hinata said meekly.

Suga gave him a wink, “Let’s enjoy this first meal together out of many more to come! To family!” He cheered.

“To family!” The table cheered.

Daichi spoke up, “Let us pray. Asahi, please lead us on our pray” He closed his eyes and everyone joined hands with the persons beside them.

Hinata’s eyes widened in shock. Pray? Who knew the yakuza were Christians. He looked at Yamaguchi who shrugged before bowing his head and holding hands with Tsukishima and who he could assume was Asahi. Hinata followed suit, hesitantly grabbing Kageyama’s hand who already had his eyes closed, and Nishinoya’s.

“Thank you O’ Moon Goddess for the bountiful meal you have gifted upon us today. We are eternally grateful to you for bringing us our new brothers safe and sound, with warm and beating hearts. Blessed be Your Majesty, who keeps guard over us in the skies, and smiles down on us, making our crops fruitful and our wine everlasting. Please accept this prayer, as we are humble servants ever grateful for Thy Highness. Blessings.”

“Blessings.” Everyone echoed back.

Hinata and Yamaguchi mumbled out a late, “Blessings.”

That was definitely not a Christian prayer. Then it clicked in Hinata’s head. Holy shit, they were worshippers of the moon. An ancient religion that he thought had died out when humans separated their souls from the wolves, leaving only the secondary genders of alpha, beta, and omega behind. At least, that is how the legends go. Nowadays no one really believed that their ancestors were great wolves, it had become a bedtime story to tell children in order to get them to fall asleep. Hinata was in shock. Just what exactly was going on here?

“Alright everyone, let’s eat!” Suga yelled, everyone whooping and laughing in response, digging into their food with vigour.

Hinata stared down at his food, and meat, potatoes, and asparagus stared back. Grabbing his fork, and seeing Yamaguchi do the same, they both dug in, joining in with the rest of the family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that was the third chapter! leave a comment if u want, i love reading them !! makes me feel alive <3 XD also tell me if the writing in my fics sounds immature, i havent written any fanfiction since grade nine, so its been quite a while, criticisms AND compliments r highly appreaciated !! also i made a new mythology surrounding all the omega and alpha stuff cuz i have a lot in mind for this plot lolz


	4. Religion is Fun and Not at All Extremely Terrifying and Powerful, Cheers!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamaguchi and Hinata have fun at weekly mass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY HEADS UP: this chapter is going to be very dialogue heavy cuz yama and hinata r finally getting sum well deserved answers !! so just a warning ahead for long paragraphs lmao. So im sorta making my own mythology and religion, <3 so enjoy that lol, !
> 
> TW // Mentions of Domestic Abuse

Dinner was festive in the Karasuno Syndicate, dim lights twinkling above as everyone murmured to the person beside them, and yelled out to the people further away. For a second, Yamaguchi almost forgot that he had been brought here against his will, and began to enjoy the conversation around him. He could see Tsukishima look at him from the corner of his eye and flushed bright red when he remembers how he had given him attitude and a new nickname. 

He feels a nudge against his arm, and looks up, only to find Tsukishima looking straight into his eyes. Yamaguchi gasped softly, this close up he could see gold flecks in the alpha’s eyes, and they seemed kind, not harsh how they had looked in the cell. “How’s your meat?” 

Yamaguchi giggled nervously, “Uh, great, really glad I didn’t go vegan now.”

Quirking an eyebrow, Tsukishima scoffed. “A wolf who doesn’t eat meat? You really are full of surprises Tadashi.”

Yamaguchi frowns at the use of his given name. “I don’t understand what you mean by a wolf? And also, please don’t be so familiar with me.”

“Oh! Bean pole got told!” Tanaka snickered, shoving another forkful of potatoes in his already full mouth. 

Yamaguchi blushed, “Oh no, I just meant that we’re not just that close, I mean we just met under some…. unfortunate consequences.” His legs tingled with nerves, he just wanted to run out of the room as fast as he could with Hinata and never have to see any of these people again.

“Ryuu, leave it.” Tsukishima glared. “It’s fine, I overstepped.”

Hinata snorted, tuning in on their conversation. “So it’s fine to steal us from a restaurant, but God forbid you get too familiar with him too soon?”

Suga cleared his throat, a smile threatening to spill. “Alright, alright. It doesn’t matter how you two got here, all that matters is that you’re here now with us, your family, and your mates.” He gestures with a hand at Kageyama and Tsukishima, who both turn slightly red. He continued, “Don’t worry tho, we are not complete barbarians. They have to wait until you are ready in order to mate, and you first have to also go through your training.”

“What training?” Asked Yamaguchi, fiddling with his cutlery. Almost everyone’s plates were empty, save for his and Hinata’s. He can imagine that just like him, his friend also does not have much of an appetite.

“Well, we will start with general combat training first. From then on we will see where your strengths and skills lie and train you in your specific area.”

“What do we need combat training for? I thought we were here to become housewives to two dumbasses.” Hinata grumbled.

Kageyama growled lowly and Hinata stuck his tongue out at him. “That’s what you said bakageyama! That I was here to become your bride and birth your kid.”

Before any of them could blink, Daichi stood up and hit Kageyama upside the head. “What the hell were you thinking talking to your soulmate like that?”

Kageyama clutched at his head, “Ouch Daichi.”

Suga’s usual cheery expression had soured, and he turned to look at Tsukishima. “I assume that we could trust that you at least had some decency while speaking to your omega? Tobio, we will talk later, young man.”

“Yes Boss, in fact, he was the one that hurt me. I was an innocent bystander in the whole thing, I have the bruises on my legs to prove it.” Tsukishima answered, smirking at Kageyama who was grumbling, not meeting anyone’s eyes.

Yamaguchi rolled his eyes. “Don’t tell me that you’re so weak even a small kick to the legs injured you. I wouldn’t have had to do anything if you hadn't handcuffed me.”

“Kinky.” Nishinoya giggled, getting elbowed by Asahi. “Yuu, stop,” Nishinoya whispered out a small, insincere sorry, hiding his laughter behind his hand. Yamaguchi caught a glint and saw that the omega had a ring on his finger, the same as Asahi’s. They were a beautiful silver, with what he thought were words engraved on the outside.

“Are you two married?” Yamaguchi gaped as he realized he had asked his question out loud. “I’m sorry, it’s none of my business.”

Nishinoya grinned, “No, it’s okay! I’ll take any chance I can get to show Asahi off. We are actually not married yet, just engaged. This big guy finally proposed two months ago after years of waiting.”

“Well, to be fair Yuu, I didn’t really know you even liked me romantically up until six months ago.” Asahi said, rubbing his neck sheepishly.

The omega held up a hand, “Technicalities. You should have known Asahi.” Asahi bowed his head to his mate, “Yes dear. You’re right.” Nishinoya grinned, kissing his cheek. “Isn’t he so well behaved?”

Yamaguchi’s mind was in chaos. This was not at all how he expected the yakuza to behave, especially not with how they treated the relationship between an alpha and omega. He was also still wondering what religion exactly did they practice. Yamaguchi was in school for a History Major in Ancient Civilizations, and the prayer Asahi had recited seemed quite similar to some he had seen of past tribes of humans who worshipped wolves or believed they had spiritual connections to wolves. His mind hurt from all the thinking, and for the thirtieth time that day, he wished he was home. He couldn’t live here, not with these people, and certainly not as a mate for a rude and egotistical alpha. Soon, everyone was standing up and clearing the table, calling out goodnights and trickling out of the room until it was just Yamaguchi, Hinata, Tsukishim, Kageyama, Daichi, and Suga.

“I’m sorry that everything has been so confusing thus far. Our oracle believed that this would be the best way to take you into our pack.” Suga explained, which only further confused the omegas rather than answer any questions they had.

Hinata looked tired, and Yamaguchi’s heart ached for him. “Suga, we just want answers. So far we have only been given half-truths. Our bodies hurt, so do our heads, so please just speak freely and finally explain what’s going on to us.”

Suga hesitated, which was the first time that Yamaguchi saw anything but full confidence in the omega. “Alright. Also, we will take care of your injuries once we are done talking, it seems that your mates bruised you up a bit.” He said, glaring over at the two alphas. They shuffled guiltily, looking around the room so they didn’t have to meet the omega’s hardened gaze.

“What is your first question?” 

Yamaguchi shared a look with Hinata before speaking up, “Why have we been chosen to be here?”

Suga sighed, “Well in order to explain that, I first need to explain to you something about our beliefs. As you might have guessed by what you saw at dinner, we worship the ancient Goddess Selen, Keeper of the Moon, Mother of Wolves. Long ago, many of the earth’s population lost their soul connection, but not all. Contrary to popular belief, the stories that humans were once part wolves are not legends.” Suga paused, gauging Yamaguchi’s and Hinata’s perplexed expressions before continuing, “We, along with many other syndicates all over the world, have retained the ability to connect to our wolves, everyone from a varying degree. Some can only channel the strengths and skills of their wolves, while some can turn into half wolves all the way into full wolves. The members of our syndicate, for the most part, have the ability to fully access the connections to our wolves, which is rare. Of course, not all who have a connection to their wolves are part of criminal organizations. Some are part of old and powerful rich families. Connections with our wolves is more than just strength and transformation, it also holds appeal. _Syndeos _, the name given to those who are linked with their wolves, give of pheromones that are more appealing to those who have no connection. That’s also why many celebrities and government officials are connected to their wolves, but obviously, for the most part, they are not aware of what they are, and at most can only access basic skills from their wolves. That is why people like us are so dangerous and are able to hold the most power. You two have these connections, and in fact have some of the most powerful links we have ever seen.”__

_____ _

Yamaguchi was in shock, mouth agape. Suga released more soothing pheromones before continuing, “I know this is a lot to take in, or even believe. I am quite literally changing how you view the world, but that is why we have taken you in. In our religion, we have people called oracles, and they give general tellings of the future like telling us if someone will get hurt in the next mission, or if an omega in our group is pregnant, but years ago, years before I had become the leader, the oracle Takeda Ittestu had a prediction of soulmates. Predictions like that did not happen often, and it was of you two. _Coming unwilling, staying willfully, the two soulbonds of theirs are made with two soul bounds of ours. Yamaguchi Tadashi and Tsukishima Kei. Hinata Shouyou and Kageyama Tobio. _That’s a part I memorized until this moment came and you fulfill the prediction.”__

______ _ _

Hinata interrupted, “Why now? If you had this prediction for years, why have you just now taken us?” 

______ _ _

“The oracle and elders believed that it would be better to let you experience life until you were adults. Sort of as small mercy before you had to get involved with the craziness of the yakuza and their wolves.” Daichi spoke up, the two other alphas nodding in agreement.

______ _ _

“Okay, but we don’t have any connections, or links or whatever. We’re just Arts Majors, not some powerful wolf beings.” Hinata said.

______ _ _

Suga gave him a smile, “Maybe you have not realized it, but you use your wolf links every day. Your intelligence is way above average, so is your speed. You’re charismatic even when you’re awkward, you’re liked by everyone, and hated by those jealous of you. That is part of your wolf. Well, of course, we don’t know which category of wolf you have yet. Different wolves have different skills. Your category of wolf is called your _specialty _, and we will soon get to learn exactly what yours and Hinata's are. ”__

____

______ _ _

__

“But don’t we at least get a say in whether or not we actually mate these two random alphas?” Yamaguchi asks.

__

______ _ _

__

“Yeah, they don’t exactly have award-winning personalities,” Hinata grumbled. 

__

______ _ _

__

Suga laughed. “Of course you do! But you might find it quite difficult to stay away as you are soulmates.”

__

______ _ _

__

“What do you mean exactly by soulmates.”

__

______ _ _

__

“Mates that have been predetermined by the Goddess. Normally, those who are not _syndeos _cannot see who is their true mate or not, and simply just hope for the best when mating, and sometimes get it right. For people like us, our wolves are able to recognize their soul bond as soon as they see each other.”__

__

________ _ _ _ _

__

“But I didn’t feel anything when I saw Kageyama.” Frowned Hinata. “Me neither.” Added Yamaguchi, feeling Tsukishima’s stare burn through his head that he refused to meet.

__

________ _ _ _ _

__

“That is most likely because you were actively fighting your attraction as your wolf felt that you were in a life and death situation and put your survival above anything else. Once you start settling here and get comfortable with everyone, the connection will come to you, and before you know it you’ll be bearing a mark just like mine.” Suga pulled down the top of his dress, and right underneath his left collarbone he had two teeth indents, which to be honest, looked quite painful to Yamaguchi.

__

________ _ _ _ _

__

“What would you have done if we already had mates?” Hinata said, two growls erupting as soon as he finished speaking.

__

________ _ _ _ _

__

Daichi turned sharply to look at both of the young alphas. “Down, pups.” They ceased their growling, but angry pheromones permeated the air, swirling around the two omegas who were more than displeased with their supposed destined mates.

__

________ _ _ _ _

__

“That would be impossible. If another alpha tried to mark you, your wolf would reject it. While it doesn’t happen to regular omegas and alphas and betas, it happens to _syndeos _, due to our connection being stronger, and the displeasure of our wolves being with another that isn’t our mate becoming evident.”__

__

________ _ _ _ _

__

__Yamaguchi looked at Hinata. It made sense, long ago when Hinata had still been with his abusive ex-alpha, he had tried to forcefully mark the omega in the middle of an argument. Hinata, who hadn’t been strong enough to fight him off, had been relieved that the mark for some reason had been rejected. Soon relief had turned to regret once the alpha had realized that his mark didn’t work, and he flew into a fury, beating Hinata within an inch of his life. That was the night the omega had finally left his relationship. Yamaguchi remembered the anxiety he had felt when he got the call from the hospital saying that Hinata was in intensive care. He had rushed down to the hospital and had cried at his bedside until the omega opened his eyes. That same week, after Hinata was released, Yamaguchi and he went down to the police station to file a restraining order against his ex, and that had been the last they had seen of him until he texted Hinata a few nights ago._ _

__

________ _ _ _ _

__

__A tear slipped down Hinata’s face, and Yamaguchi could tell he was thinking of the same thing. Giving him a comforting smile, he turned back to Suga. “You mentioned training earlier. What does that mean exactly?”_ _

__

________ _ _ _ _

__

__“First, you will do combat and general weapons training until you find a weapon that you prefer. From there, we will give you a territory test, which allows us to see how you act while you are in certain situations. For instance, the kidnapping had been a territory test, which you both excelled at. You showed resilience, Hinata specifically showed his strength and combat skills, while you used your intelligence and calculative skills. Knowing when to fight and when to retreat are critical to becoming a good fighter. After those tests are when we can finally decide what type of wolf you are.”_ _

__

________ _ _ _ _

__

__Yamaguchi nodded. “Okay. I’m not saying I exactly believe everything you said, but I don’t think we really have another option. It’s not like we can go back home if we want to, can we?”_ _

__

________ _ _ _ _

__

__Suga shook his head with sympathy, “I’m afraid not love. From now on,” He swept a hand at the room, “This is your home.”_ _

__

________ _ _ _ _

__

__“I don’t think I have any more questions, my ribs are starting to hurt again,” Yamaguchi said awkwardly. Hinata nodded in agreement, and Suga rose from the table, beckoning the two to where he was standing. Hesitantly the two omegas moved closer to the eldest, and lightly gasped in surprise when they found themselves in a warm, motherly embrace._ _

__

________ _ _ _ _

__

__“We will take good care of you here, you are family now.” He kissed the top of their heads, which Yamaguchi had to duck down for. Even though he knew that he was supposed to be more scared, he couldn’t help but melt in Suga’s arms. “Let’s get you two to the infirmary and then to bed.”_ _

__

________ _ _ _ _

__

__They began making their way out the dining room, the alphas following behind them, which Yamaguchi once again found odd. Alphas following behind of omegas was not normally seen, as it showed a sign of weakness and submissiveness. Suga noticed his confused look and nodded, “I know, we do things a bit differently here than the rest of the world does. Our religion is a matriarchy, meaning that it is omegas who are in power. That is why this little cutie here has to follow every word I say.” Suga said, pinching Daichi’s cheek as they made their way to the infirmary._ _

__

________ _ _ _ _

__

__“Koushi.” Daichi grumbled, “Not in front of the pups.”_ _

__

________ _ _ _ _

__

__Suga giggled, “What a grumpy old man. What happened to the little Dai who chased me around reading me bad poetry he wrote himself hm?”_ _

__

________ _ _ _ _

__

__Daichi blushed so bright red that Yamaguchi was a little worried for him. Crossing his arms looking like a petulant child he looked ahead, “I never did that. I don’t know what you’re talking about.”_ _

__

________ _ _ _ _

__

__“Okay Dai.” Suga said with a cheeky smile, planting a kiss on Daichi’s cheek leaving a red mark from his lipstick._ _

__

________ _ _ _ _

__

__Reaching the infirmary, Suga opened the door. “Alright, now let’s get you two checked out.”_ _

__

________ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

________ _ _ _ _

__

__***************************************************************************_ _

__

________ _ _ _ _

__

__Hinata and Yamaguchi were in the bathroom attached to their room, cleaning themselves in hot scalding water. The bath felt good for Hinata’s bones, his body relaxing into the water. He submerged himself, blowing bubbles with his nose. Yamaguchi laughed from where he was sitting across from him, rolling his eyes. “Even in situations like this, you manage to act like a child.”_ _

__

________ _ _ _ _

__

__“Hey! I keep things light. If it weren’t for me, your life would be bleak and boring. Aren’t you glad that your bestest friend got kidnapped along with you so you’re not alone?” Hinata giggled, blowing some soap foam at his friend._ _

__

________ _ _ _ _

__

__Yamaguchi batted a hand at the foam, “Yes I am so very glad that it’s not just me that is getting married off to a rude alpha that is surrounded by people who believe they’re wolves.”_ _

__

________ _ _ _ _

__

__Hinata looked down at the water, “Do you believe them?”_ _

__

________ _ _ _ _

__

__Sighing, Yamaguchi scooched closer to Hinata. “I don’t know Sho. I know I shouldn’t, because who in their right mind would ever actually believe that it’s true. But Suga seemed so sincere, I didn’t get any feelings that he wanted to harm us, I even felt safe with him. It’s weird, but I think they’re telling the truth.”_ _

__

________ _ _ _ _

__

__Hinata nodded, “Me too. It’s not like we can do much else but believe them right? We can’t even escape. We would be caught as soon as we stepped out the door, we don’t have a choice, we just have to accept it.”_ _

__

________ _ _ _ _

__

__“I miss our dorm and your ugly pink couch,” Yamaguchi smirked, teasing his friend._ _

__

________ _ _ _ _

__

__“Oh my god shut up! I have had enough of the pink couch slander!”_ _

__

________ _ _ _ _

__

__“I wouldn’t have to slander it if it wasn’t so damn ugly.” Yamaguchi shrieked as Hinata splashed him with water. Jumping out of the bath, he grabbed a towel and threw one at the red-head who was shaking himself off like a dog. “Sho, be civilized. You’re like a puppy.”_ _

__

________ _ _ _ _

__

__“And you’re like an old dog, with your old men’s clothes.” Hinata stuck out his tongue, rummaging through the cabinets underneath the sink. “Aha!” He said, holding a hairdryer and a brush. “Hairdryer and brush acquired.”_ _

__

________ _ _ _ _

__

__“It. Is. Vintage. And aesthetic!” Yamaguchi chased him out of the bathroom and into their room, almost tripping over a rug. “Now pass me my pajamas before I freeze to death and I become an old dog popsicle, and I’ll dry your hair.”_ _

__

________ _ _ _ _

__

__“Ew, gross image.” Hinata wrinkled his nose, passing Yamaguchi his clothes. Sitting down in front of a couch by the bed, he waited for him to be done getting dressed.  
Yamaguchi sat behind Hinata on the couch and plugged in the hairdryer. “You and your messy hair. It’s like a bird’s nest.”_ _

__

________ _ _ _ _

__

__“A cute bird’s nest.”_ _

__

________ _ _ _ _

__

__Yamaguchi snorted. “Yes, exactly Sho, a cute bird’s nest.” He brushed his hair delicately, having done the same thing for years. Hinata, at heart, would always be a kid, and he sometimes needed to be taken care of like on. It worked out perfectly that Yamaguchi was more of a caregiver rather than someone who needed to be looked after, but he did wonder every once in a while what it would feel like to be pampered. For a second, golden eyes and blonde hair flashed in his mind and he blushed. No, he would not suffer from Stockholm syndrome. “What do you think of Kageyama and Tsukishima? They are our supposed soulmates, after all, you said you believed in that stuff.”_ _

__

________ _ _ _ _

__

__“I’m going to be honest with you Dashi, Kageyama is hot. But! He is a dick. So, I’ll have to pass unless he’s looking for a simple hook up.”_ _

__

________ _ _ _ _

__

__Yamaguchi shook his head, “I’m pretty sure they want more than a hookup, more like marriage and everlasting love.”_ _

__

________ _ _ _ _

__

__“Yeah right, like that’s ever going to happen. And for Tsukishima, he seems less aggressive than Kageyama, but definitely has more attitude. He’s also attractive, but in a scrawny, tree kind of way.”_ _

__

________ _ _ _ _

__

__Yamaguchi smiled at his response, “So there’s no chance of you having his scowling babies?”_ _

__

________ _ _ _ _

__

__“No chance in hell. What about you Dashi, ready to settle down with glasses?”_ _

__

________ _ _ _ _

__

__“Well, he is tall…. And handsome, so…” Yamaguchi joked. “What more is there to an alpha?”_ _

__

________ _ _ _ _

__

__Hinata laughed. “Alright then. Single for life it is, it’s just you and me against the world Dashi.”_ _

__

________ _ _ _ _

__

__“Like always.”_ _

__

________ _ _ _ _

__

__“Like always. Now pass me that hairdryer so I can dry your hair and we can go to bed. I’m fucking exhausted.” Hinata smiled at him fondly._ _

__

________ _ _ _ _

__

__After, the omegas fell asleep, not knowing the chaos that tomorrow would bring._ _

__

________ _ _ _ _

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that was chapter four, u guys have been so sweet in encouraging me to continue so ty!!! im really enjoying writing this story, helps me forget about school. no thots, brain empty, just tsukkiyama, kagehina, kuroken, bokuaka, daisuga, Oiwai (? iidk how to spell it llol) riclescrfjnrjncjflnwer anyways , c u next chapter ;)


	5. Fighting His Future Fiancé is The Most Fun an Omega Can Have Without Taking His Clothes Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamaguchi and Hinata have a fun time at training camp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A FEW DISCLAIMERRS: i have never been in a fight, so my fight scene is based solely on fights ive seen in movies, thats why its so bad. i apologize in advance. alos we finally get to c a different point of view ;) u guys can guess who, once again, i have no beta reader so thre will be grammar and wording mistakes so soryr, ill try to fix all those when i have the time lol (maybe) anywho, enjoy!

Hinata was not happy. The only thing he hated more than being woken up early, is being woken up by angry alphas barging into their room. “What the fuck?” He screeched, covering himself and Yamaguchi with the blankets as Kageyama and Tsukishima threw open the door.

“It’s morning. Time to wake up and eat breakfast dumbass.” Kageyama grunted. 

“And that’s why you had to come in here like the building was on fire? What if we had been naked?” Yamaguchi groaned beside Hinata, and popped his head up from the covers, blinking blearily over at the two men who stood in the middle of their room.

Wrinkling his nose, Kageyama sounded confused, “Why would you be naked in the same bed as your friend?” 

Hinata knew that it was normal for omegas to need skinship, but he also knew that he and Yamaguchi were closer than most omegas. They had grown up together, which meant taking baths together after getting dirty from making mud pies, showering together when their mothers took them out of the bath because they were splashing too much water around, crying to each other when they went through their first heartbreak. They were a unit, and even though they weren’t naked in the moment, it wouldn’t have been weird for either of them if they were. They even shared their first kiss together when they were thirteen for god’s sake, just to see what it felt like to kiss someone! But the alpha’s didn’t need to know the last part, damn them and their jealousy. “Whatever bakageyama, why did you have to come wake us up?”

Tsukishima scoffed. “Believe me, I don’t want to see your face, or the King’s first thing in the morning either, but Suga said it would be better if we began to spend more time together, and I agreed because I wanted to see my future mate. We also came to drop off this.” He looked over at Yamaguchi who still hadn’t said a word, and was simply staring back at him. Even though Hinata was always the worst one for waking up, if Yamaguchi had a long night, the morning after wasn’t pretty. Tsukishima placed what seemed to be black pants and t-shirts on the desk by the door. "This is the uniform you will need for today's training."

“I don’t know if it’s obvious or not but I feel as though we’ve made it very clear that we don’t want you here. So please at least go wait outside in the hallway until we’re ready and dressed in this very fashinable uniform, ‘kay?” Yamaguchi sassed back, rolling over and muffling his groans in the pillows.

Tsukishima arched an eyebrow at his mate’s attitude, “The princess has spoken, let’s go wait outside, King.” They both walked out, Kageyama hitting Tsukishima on the shoulder, murmuring something about stopping a childhood nickname.

Sighing, Hinata laid back down, reaching out a hand and petting Yamaguchi’s wild hair. “Dashi, I think it’s time to wake up.”

“No, don’t make me.” He grunted.

“I’m pretty sure that if you don’t get up within the next five minutes Saltyshima will come in here and drag you out of bed himself.” Yamaguchi snorted at the nickname Hinata gave his supposed future mate. 

“Fine, but they better have some damn good coffee. I feel like I’ve been run over by ten minivans driven by angry soccer moms.” He sat up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, “Shower?”

“Yes, please. I need to wash out last night, and also we need to look prim and proper for our husbands!” Hinata said, widening his eyes and fanning a hand at his face, imitating a damsel in distress.

Yamaguchi played along, “Oh well of course my dear Shouyou, I fear if we’re any less than perfect they will retract their proposal and leave us pupless with no home to tend to. What a fear that would be!” Little did they know that both Kageyama and Tsukishima had above normal hearing, and were currently eavesdropping.

***************************************************************************

“Those little shits.” Said Kagayema, pacing outside the door.

“Don’t call Yamaguchi a little shit. But yeah, you’re right. Doesn’t matter tho, once they let their guard down their wolves will seek out ours, and we’ll be mated before they know it.” Smirked Tsukishima. “I can’t wait, Yamaguchi is beautiful and intelligent. You saw how he acted during the territory test? We really are destined to be together.”

“Yeah, and he’s also snarky and has an attitude problem like you.”

“Shut up, King. He’s amazing, and mine. Also, you’re one to talk. Your mate is crude and an idiot, just like you.” Tsukishima snorted at Kageyama’s outraged expression. “They really are perfect for us, aren’t they?”

“Yeah, now all that we need to do is to get them to not hate us with their entire beings.” Kageyama looked down, gloom written all over his face.

“It sucks for right now, but don’t worry King, we will romance them soon enough.” Tsukishima cringed at himself, “Don’t tell anyone I said the word romance.”

“Can’t make any promises.” Said Yamaguchi, stepping out of the room with Hinata. For a second, Tsukishima’s breath was taken away. The clothes he was given were worn by everyone in the organization, so why did it look so good on him? The all-black outfit complimented his slim body, framing and hugging his curves in just the right places. His hair was a bit of a mess, but in a way that was actually attractive. Tsukishima didn't even know that was possible. The omega was defying common sense. He really was lucky that the Goddess chose such a stunning mate for him. Right then and there he swore he would do anything to gain the favour of the omega in front of him. 

“No snarky response? You must be tired.” Giggle Yamaguchi behind his hand. Tsukishima was once again speechless. His laugh was so cute, he wanted to marry that laugh. 

He cleared his throat, embarrassed at his lack of social skill, “Whatever,” He said, rolling his eyes in order to hide his reddening cheeks. “Let’s go, the rest are waiting. If you keep on making them wait for their meals you’re going to make enemies out of Tanaka and Nishinoya, next to their mates, food is the most important thing to them.”

Yamaguchi fell in step next to Tsukishima, and he could feel the worth emanating from the shorter omega. He was the perfect size to hold, to kiss, to fu…. He shook his head, he really didn’t want to pop a boner on his way to breakfast, he’s embarrassed himself enough for the day. Usually, he was composed, full of attitude and aloofness, but there was something about the omega that made Tsukishima completely lose his cool. Damn soul bonds.

“So, what’s the plan for the day?” Asked Yamaguchi, leaning into his personal space. Tsukishima was assaulted with the smell of rain on pavement, and for a second he thought of taking walks with Tsukishima while it poured on them, running home once the rain got to be too much, laughing and holding hands. Wow, this omega had more of a hold on him than he thought. He had never dated before, as in his religion people usually waited until they met their mate in order to begin a relationship. He knew that Yamaguchi probably had dated alphas already, and even though it enraged him that someone had touched his omega before he had, he couldn’t blame him, he wasn’t raised in their traditions. All he could do now is make sure that he will be the last one to touch his omega. Tsukishima wasn’t one for strong emotions, he was indifferent to almost everything save for his family, both his biological one and the syndicate. Even though he would never show it, he cared for them deeply, and they were the only thing he cared about, until Yamaguchi.

At first, he had been reluctant in getting a mate. He had known that he had a destined mate predetermined by the Goddess ever since he was five years old, yet he never gave it much thought until he turned sixteen and realized that he would have to actually be emotionally open with the person and even be intimate with them. It’s not that he hated the idea of sex, but frankly, it scared him. He knew that most regular alphas his age had at least some sexual experience, but since _syndeos _value purity, he has never crossed the line of even touching an omega. Having Yamaguchi so close, smelling so good, and looking like an angel, it was getting a bit difficult to control himself. And that scared him.__

__He was excited, once again something he didn’t feel often, for the day’s events. Seeing his Yamaguchi in action was thrilling, and it made him feel proud, and grateful that the Goddess had chosen someone like him to be with someone as amazing as the omega. He didn’t deserve the omega, he knew that, but he would make sure every day that he tried to become worthy of his love. He wasn’t letting him go, no matter what._ _

__Breakfast had been uneventful compared to last night’s dinner, everyone too groggy to do much else apart from asking someone to pass the bread. Suga had told him and Kageyama that they were allowed to sit in during the territory tests, but that he wasn’t sure if they should be present for the combat training as alphas tended to become possessive if they saw their mate in any discomfort or dangerous situation. In the end, Tsukishima had changed Suga’s mind, and the omega decided to let the two alphas be the sparring partner’s to their mates. “The only person I can trust to be gentle with him, is me,” is what Kageyama had said in order to convince the Boss, and for once, Tsukishima actually agreed with him. Now they were making their way down to the training field which was located behind the yakuza’s manor._ _

__While many of the other syndicates preferred to do their training indoors in a more controlled environment, the Karasuno Crows believed that their members are able to connect better with their wolves when they are in the wilderness. It freed the spirit of both the human and the wolf and allowed them to link with no disruptions. Tsukishima remembers the first time he ever fully transformed into his wolf. He had been arguing with his older brother Akiteru, who wanted to leave the syndicate in order to lead a normal life. He had said that he found his mate and that he didn’t want to drag them into his chaotic life. Tsukishima and his brother had never really gotten along, finding that being an alpha and beta often set them apart. It had created a rift between the two brothers, and a type of inferiority complex in Akiteru. For the longest time, Tsukishima had been angry at his brother for leaving the syndicate, for leaving him. But now his anger had dissipated, and he just wanted to see his brother again. Except, he was a coward. He couldn’t reach out to him, no matter how much he wanted to. He could only hope that Akiteru missed him too much, and would put aside his pride to contact him._ _

__The fresh air caressed Tsukishima’s face as they stepped onto the grass. To his left, there were racks stacked with weapons. Daggers, throwing knives, nunchucks, guns, bow and arrow, anything anyone could need in order to find their _specialty_ . Once everyone was outside, they formed a line in front of Suga and Daichi. __

____

__

__

____“Today begins the training of Hinata and Yamaguchi! Each one of you will help them in their journey to self-discovery, so they may be the strongest wolf they can, to reach their full potential. Today will be different than most days. While I usually have you all either out in the field or in meetings with allies or possible allies, I decided that we should all be present for their first combat flight. Afterward, I will give each one of you an assignment and you will go on your way, business as usual. Understood?” Yelled Suga, speaking over the wind that began bellowing. Today he had gone for a more practical look, Tsukishima noted. He was dressed in his mission gear. Tight, black pants that still allowed him to breathe, with a black tank top to match for full-body movement. Suga’s human _specialty_ was guns, and around his belt was a holster carrying three guns, and a line of ammunition across his chest. It was a unanimous agreement between the syndicates that Suga was the best shot, and if anyone disagreed, well, no one disagreed. Who the hell would disagree with the best shot?____

____

____

__

______“Understood, Boss!” Came a united shout.  
“Alright. Up first we have Kageyama and Hinata!”_ _ _ _ _ _

__

______***************************************************************************_ _ _ _ _ _

__

______Hinata smirked, “I’m gonna kick your grumpy ass bakageyama.” He put his fists up, trying to recall his lessons from the omega protection program, which were classes that he and his omega classmates had to take on self-defense. What had his instructor said again? Punch with your thumb out, and straight ahead. Alright, he could do that much. Hinata definitely knew how to defend himself in a fight, he didn’t need any help for that. Growing up, he made a lot of people angry with his take-no-shit personality, and he couldn’t really blame them. He had needed to learn how to defend himself quite fast, or else he would have ended up beaten black and blue. “I can do this,” Hinata whispered underneath his breath, trying to psyche himself up._ _ _ _ _ _

__

______“You can do this Shouyou!” Screamed Yamaguchi from the sidelines._ _ _ _ _ _

__

______Hinata grinned at his number one supporter and gave him a cheeky grin, “I’m winning this one for you babe!” He said, pointing finger guns straight at his friend. Yamaguchi laughed in response, throwing a last "good luck" before Suga called for them to begin._ _ _ _ _ _

__

______Kageyama and Hinata circled each other, “Don’t worry, I’ll go easy on you.” Smirked Kageyama._ _ _ _ _ _

__

______Fucking dick. Hinata lunged at him, punching him square in the jaw. The alpha flew backward, landing straight on his ass. Hinata crouched down to look at him, smug. “Don't worry, I’ll go easy on you.”_ _ _ _ _ _

__

______“Brat.” The alpha growled out before tackling him to the ground, knees on either side of him. Hinata acted on instinct, grabbing Kageyama by the head and kneeing him on the chest. Just before his hit made impact the alpha evaded, rolling away. Adrenaline was pumping through his veins, he had never felt like this before, this feral. He wanted to win. He kicked at the alpha’s side, Kageyama blocking him with both hands and throwing him off balance. The omega ducked, throwing an uppercut, but the alpha caught his wrist right before impact and twisted it. Grabbing him close, Kageyama held his hand behind his back, and whispered into his ear, “Pretty tough, huh?” In response, Hinata headbutts him, snatching his wrist away from his grasp. Shit. That whisper made his knees weak, his warm breath had made tingles go up and down his back. Hinata scowled, now was not the time._ _ _ _ _ _

__

______Kageyama groaned. “Stop hitting my nose dumbass, I can barely smell anything anymore.”_ _ _ _ _ _

__

______“Oh, grow up.” Hinata huffed. Circling the omega once again, the alpha suddenly moved forward with tremendous speed and brought his fist up, hitting him straight on the chin straight on.  
Hinata groaned, but he wasn’t ready to give up, never. After stumbling back a few steps, he pounced on the alpha again, this time targeting his stomach. With momentum, he turned around, dug his elbow into the alpha’s lower stomach, flipped so he was behind the alpha, and caught him in a chokehold. What the fuck just happened? Since when could he do a move like that. For a second he breathed in the alpha’s scent, and it felt as though he were standing in a forest filled with pine trees. He smelled good. Getting momentarily distracted, the alpha took the opportunity to flip him over his shoulder. Hinata landed on his back, blinking out of his daze. The omega panted, his bones felt like they had shattered, “Fuck Kageyama, that hurt.”_ _ _ _ _ _

__

______“Yeah well, you landed some good ones too.” The alpha rubbed at his jaw and neck, and Hinata felt a twinge of worry before it was overcome by pride. He knew that Kageyama was most likely holding back his strength, but he still felt good about how he stood his own. He wasn’t a weak omega, he was more than that, he always had been._ _ _ _ _ _

__

______Kageyama extended a hand to Hinata who took it gratefully. Without it he probably would have just laid there for the remainder of the day. His body ached all over, but it was that good type of ache you got after a successful workout. Standing on wobbly legs he sat down at a bench by the rest of the pack who had been watching. Kageyama sat beside him, handing hima water bottle and towel, “Not as bad as I thought, Hinata.” It seemed like he was mesmerized by the omega._ _ _ _ _ _

__

______Hinata rolled his eyes with a grin tugging at the corner of his lips, “I know, I’m full of surprises.”_ _ _ _ _ _

__

______“I can’t wait to find out more about you then.” The alpha breathed out, before immediately realizing what he said and flushing bright red. Even though Hinata didn’t show it on the outside_ _ _ _ _ _

__

______“Someone’s getting bold huh.” Hinata giggled. Before Kageyama could reply with what was most likely going to be a half-assed insult, Suga announced the beginning of Yamaguchi’s and Tsukishima’s fight._ _ _ _ _ _

__

______“And, begin!”_ _ _ _ _ _

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and thats chapter five folks! we finally get to see some interaction between the alphas and their maters, and also a look into whats going on in the salty bean pole's mind. i might do kageyamas pov next chapter ion know yet,


	6. My Stomach Growled at a Really Bad Time, I'm Sorry, But At Least I Didn't Stab a Guy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamaguchi and Hinata continue their fun at training camp, and wait for another friend to show up!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here is daily update number eight !! ngl i had a lot of fun writing this chapter, especially towards ther very end... lets just say, we get to meet a new character, enoy ! (once again, this is not beta read, i pwoomise i will correct grammar and spelling when i have time)
> 
> TW // Mentions of Blood and Violence

Yamaguchi was scared. Well, more nervous than scared. He didn’t want to embarrass himself in front of all these people, he especially didn’t want to look like a fool in front of Suga. For some reason, he wanted the older omega to be proud of him, sort of when a child seeks out validation from a parent when they do a good job. He had actually been in a few fights. Whenever people found out, they were shocked, and Yamaguchi couldn’t blame them. He knew his demeanor didn’t exactly scream out violence. He usually was more of a pacifist, but all his values went out the window when he saw Hinata in trouble. He knew his friend could defend himself, but he couldn’t help but want to protect him. 

Tsukishima and him walked further away from the group until they had enough space to begin their sparring. “Let me know if I go too far.” Said the alpha, taking off his glasses and replacing them with… where those goggles?

Yamaguchi rolled his eyes, “Alphas and their egos.” He squared his shoulders back and waited for Tsukishima to make the first move. Unlike Hinata, Yamaguchi always waited for his opponent to make the first move. He realized that he was able to learn their movements and techniques the more he was on defense, and when he finally had the chance, he attacked, knocking down his opponent in an instant. The problem was, that Tsukishima also didn’t seem like the person to throw the first punch.

“Come on Dashi! Hit the bean pole where it hurts.” Yelled Hinata from the sidelines. Turning slightly to throw his friend a smile, he lost his focus on Tsukishima only for a second. But that second had been enough apparently. Tsukishima advanced, hitting a calculated punch into the omega’s side. He used his left hand, interesting. Before he could follow through completely with the hit Yamaguchi grabbed his arm, sidestepping him and kicking his feet out from under him. Obviously, Tsukishima was going to be a tactical fighter who only attacked when he knew there was a high chance of success. His side ached, but he knew there would only be some light bruising. His poor ribs had gone through so much, yet they had healed surprisingly fast. Maybe that was another perk of being a wolf… he would have to ask Suga about that later.

Tsukishima gritted his teeth and jumped up from the ground, landing steadily on his two feet, but putting more weight on his right foot. It had been obvious to Yamaguchi that Tsukishima and Kageyama had been trained in combat. They were in the yakuza, so they had most likely been training since they learned how to run. He could tell by how they held themselves, never slouching, always tense as if waiting for a surprise attack. He wondered if the alpha had ever gotten seriously injured during the job if someone had ever sneaked up on him and that’s why he looked so on edge. Shaking away the thoughts, he scrutinized Tsukishima’s movements. He was slow in his movements, yet deliberate. He wasn’t the easiest person to read, and maybe it was ‘soulmate’ instincts, but it was like Yamaguchi could tell when he was ready to attack next. While Tsukishima swung his left leg around to most likely hit his shoulder, Yamaguchi was already moving out of the way, ducking down and throwing a punch straight into his stomach. 

“Oh shit Kei! That looked like it hurt!” Screamed Tanaka, laughing along with Nishinoya.

The alpha growled back, never taking his eyes off of Yamaguchi. If he had been in any other setting, he might have been scared for his safety. But even though he had been kidnapped by the yakuza, he still felt more at ease than anywhere else before. Odd, but was it? If what Suga said was true, that meant that it was only natural that he would find comfort in this place, and especially in the presence of his mate. If he was actually his supposed soulmate, except now was not the time to be thinking about romance. He could have a freak out session after this with Hinata, but for now, he had to win this fight. He took a deep breath and looked at the alpha once again, who was now slightly hunched over. For someone so tall and seemingly strong, one punch to the stomach seemed to have done some serious damage. Whatever, he would heal in no time. Yamaguchi needed to believe that in order to soothe his guilty conscience and keep going. 

Tsukishima stared straight back at him, never once breaking eye contact. They were waiting for each other out to see what they would do next. If things kept on going like this they would never end the fight. Yamaguchi breathed in and out deeply. Tsukishima preferred to hit both with his left hand and left leg, meaning that he most likely relied on his right leg for balance and strength. The few times he had attacked he pushed with his right leg before landing his hit, gaining momentum. If there was to kick his legs out from under him again, Yamaguchi would be able to twist so he landed on top of the alpha. He could then secure his arms and legs, and the fight would be over. He shifted forward slightly, gaining Tsukishima’s attention. Moving faster than before Yamaguchi slid onto the dirt with his right leg sweeping out, rotating on his left hand, and landed a perfect hit on the alpha. He fell flat on his back this time, and before he had the chance to get up, the omega was on him, twisting him around, and pinning his arms back while sitting on his legs. Victory.

Tsukishima huffed out a laugh. “Well played.”

“Thanks.” Yamaguchi felt his cheeks flush. Did a simple compliment on his fighting skills really make him blush? Before, he and Hinata had heard the two alpha’s talking about them, and how they were ‘perfect’ and ‘beautiful’, but those compliments did not compare to when Tsukishima had called him intelligent, and now saying that he fought well. Anyone could tell Yamaguchi that he was pretty, and many had, but no one from outside his family or Hinata had ever praised him on his skills. It felt good, it felt different. For a second he saw Tsukishima in a different light. He no longer looked brooding and like a jerk. His blonde hair shone around him like a halo underneath the bright sun, and as he helped him up, Yamaguchi relished the feeling of his hand in his. The omega snatched his hand back fast. Stupid, don’t fall in love with him over two words. Yet he couldn’t help but notice how Tsukishima towered over him, which was not common. Most alphas, while biologically made to be taller and more muscular, still fell short in comparison to Yamaguchi. He knew he was tall for an omega, something that he used to be self-conscious of, like with his freckles, but he had grown out of those insecurities, telling himself that he didn’t need to feel about himself just because some alpha’s had a “short man complex.” So then why did it send a small shock into his heart when he realized that he had to look up in order to talk to Tsukishima? Staring up at him, he was mesmerized by his eyes. His eyes were golden, and he smelled so good… Tsukishima seemed to move closer, and the look in his eyes changed into something darker.

Before he could get any closer the alpha was pushed aside, and a small body barreled into Yamaguchi. “Dashi you won! You did so good. Teach me how to fight please?” Hinata’s lip jutted out, eyes widening. It was his way of asking for something that he really wanted.

“I think Suga would be better suited for teaching you in combat, Sho.” Chuckled Yamaguchi, ruffling his hair. 

Clapping came from behind him, “Well done you two! Honestly, you keep on impressing me, even Daichi didn’t have much to complain about during your fights. And of course, I would love to train you, but unfortunately, I have already taken off too much time in order to get you settled in. I will be taking my leave, but Kageyama and Tsukishima will be continuing your training and reporting back to me. When it’s time for your terrain test I will be there to determine your specialty. Now, take good care of yourselves, loves. I would say to watch out for these two mean, bad alphas, but it seems like you have it more than handled.” Suga winked at the omegas, giving them a little wave before disappearing back into the manor. 

The rest came to congratulate them on their victories, praising them and even thanking them for taking the alphas down a peg or two. At this the omegas laughed while the alphas grumbled behind them. Soon enough, everyone was gone, leaving just the four of them. It was silent until Hinata’s stomach growled loudly, gaining the attention of everyone. He blushed in embarrassment, “... I think I might need to eat something before I pass out.”

Kageyama sighed, “Let’s go then, I’m sure we can find something in the kitchen.”

“What, there’s no servants for you to order around and make food?”

“It’s not like that here dumbass, maybe in Oikawa’s syndicate, but we’re not like that.” Kageyama closed the door behind the group, walking with them to the kitchen.

“Who’s Oikawa?” Asked Yamaguchi.

“Don’t worry, you’ll find out in just a few days. And then you’re going to wish that you had never asked about him in the first place.”

***************************************************************************

-On the other side of Tokyo-

Oikawa was tired. Dead tired. The interrogation was taking longer than he expected, and at this rate, he was going to be late for dinner with his mate. He whined inside his head. Stupid, dumb man. Who in their right mind would ever try to sneak into Aoba Johsai territory? Well, that’s actually what he had been trying to figure out for the past hour, but then man just wouldn’t budge. He accessed him once again. A beta, around six feet, nothing extraordinary about him, definitely bland looking. Ugh, he really did not have time for this. 

Blood dripped down his hand and he wrinkled his nose. “Matsu darling! Would you be so kind as to bring me a handkerchief? Thanks a ton, babes.” He yelled out, hoping he was still waiting outside the warehouse. 

Oikawa’s territory was vast, spanning all over the city, and even outside city borders, and that made it difficult to keep track of every single building he owned. But when had heard from his security team that someone had tried to break into one of the warehouses containing some very expensive weapons that he needed to trade in his next meeting, he had rushed to find the culprit. Iwaizumi had, of course, been less than pleased. Oikawa had all of a sudden stood up from the dinner table, yelling out a quick, “I’ll be right back!” before disappearing out the door. The omega knew he was going to get a stern talking to when he went back home, and that only soured his mood further. He gripped the knife that he was holding tighter, the fucker better talk fast.

Matsukawa walked in, holding a handkerchief and iced coffee, “Here you are Boss, I thought you might enjoy a refreshing drink.”

Oikawa cood at him, fluttering his eyelashes. “Oh Matsu, you take such good care of me, Taka-chan really is one lucky omega.”

Rolling his eyes fondly, Matsukawa handed him the drink, “Yeah, yeah. Need anything else, Boss? Should I start up the car?”

He hummed, looking back at the man who was kneeling on the concrete floor, blood running down his face as he struggled against the restraints on his hands. Oikawa had gagged him a few minutes ago, he had enough with the man’s constant whining of “please let me go” and “I have a family”, news flash knot head, almost everyone had a family, he wasn’t special. “Yes please, I think I’m almost done here. Also please text my dear Iwa-chan and tell him that I will be home soon.” Alright, it was time to get down to business.

He slowly sauntered over to the man, like an apex predator stalking his prey. By biology’s standards, the beta was supposedly stronger and smarter than Oikawa, and yet, he wasn’t the one tied up on the floor crying. Well, sometimes he was, but that was in the privacy of his and mate’s bedroom. “Let’s make this quick, my dinner is getting cold and my husband is getting impatient. So unless you want me to deal with a petulant man child when I get home, you better start talking.”

He ran the knife lightly down the man’s cheek, cutting off the gag. “Fuck you, dumb omega bitch!” He screamed with a hoarse throat, he had been yelling out in pain a lot after all.

Oikawa let out a disappointed sigh, “That wasn’t at all what I wanted to hear, love. I’m going to give you one more chance. What were you looking for, and who sent you?”

The beta spit at his feet, glaring at the omega. One eye was completely shut, while the other one was barely open and sporting a nasty black eye, “I don’t need to tell you shit, you don’t scare me. You’re just a weak little slut who thinks that just because he slept his way to the top he ha-.”

The omega slashed a line down the beta’s face and watched as the man twisted in pain. “What, no tears this time? Who the fuck sent you.” He twisted the knife into his stomach this time, making sure not to hit any vital organs, he wasn’t an amateur after all. He remembered his first torturing, fond memories indeed. 

“Ugh!” The beta grunted, curling into himself trying to keep away from the knife that was plunged deep into him. Oikawa knew that he needed to push just a bit more, and the beta would cave in. He took out the knife rapidly, making sure to graze the edges of the wound harshly as he yanked it out. He slashed his other cheek, before holding the knife to the man’s tied hands. “I really don’t want to do this, please don’t make me do this okay?” He pouted at the man, giving him his best puppy dog eyes before stabbing his hand straight down. 

“Fuck! Okay, okay I’ll talk just please take it out, take it out!” The beta screeched, body convulsing with his sobs. 

“Hm, should I? You haven’t exactly been nice to me, you hurt my feelings.” Oikawa frowned, bottom lip wobbling, “Why should I do you any favours?” He shoved the knife deeper into his hand.

“Aone!” Scream the Beta. “He’s the one who sent me. He paid me a shit ton of money and then told me to scout this warehouse and report back what I found. I swear that’s it, I swear. Please, please, please let me go.” He cried out.

“The Iron Wall, hm…” Hummed Oikawa, taking out the knife. “Well, thank you for your cooperation.”

The man let out a sigh of relief. “Go run back to Date Tech and give him this message for me.” Oikawa leaned closer into the man, pulling him up to his feet, holding him by the neck. “Tell that emotionless knothead that if he wants to know about my business so bad, he can come here himself. Got that? Great. Now run along. Get out of my sight before I change my mind and kill you as a message to him instead.”

The man began backing away slowly until he realized that Oikawa wouldn’t chase after him. He began sprinting away, yelling, “I got it.” He hobbled out the door, and then he was gone. 

Oikawa huffed and walked outside towards the car that was waiting for him. “Take me home Matsu, I need a shower. Let’s hope Iwa-chan is in a good enough mood to take one with me.” He sighed, getting into the back seat of the car and slumping into the seat. The Iron Wall… it seemed like things were about to get interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaand that was chapter eight !! what do u guys think of my characterization ? i tried to atlest keep something of their original personalities from the anime, but i feel like i'm failing a bit at writing them right, they're deffintely ooc lol, sorry !!! also i apologize, this update was a smidge shorter than the others, but that's cuz next chapter is a doozy lemme tell ya folks!! comment ur thots, c u next update XP but also can u tell that i love writing oikawa?


	7. What If We Kissed By The Oatmilk? Haha, Just Kidding, Unless..?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamaguchi and Hinata and Kenma have fun at the supermarket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> would yall hate me if i dropped a 5000+ chpater ? i jsut needed to do some character povs and inner monologues lmao to kinda show what the characters r thinking, and i also really wanted to introduce one of my fave catboys into the story lolz o.0 and finanly give some backgrounf to the karasuno crows. now that theyre finally settled in and not trying to escape or freak out every chpater, i thot it was time to really brgin the story. same disclaimer: i dont doubble check grammar or spelling and i am sorry, pls have mercy, im just a simple uniersity student who finds escape in a haikyuu omegaverse fic, enjoy !! 
> 
> (also i love ur guys comments ! they make my day and ure all so sweet <3, blessings)

It had been two weeks since their first training day, and Hinata was exhausted. Waking up at six a.m. and then going until 6 p.m. really wasn’t his ideal day. But he didn’t have much choice. Every morning they would go downstairs to eat breakfast to what they now call “the family”, per Suga’s request, and then follow Tsukishima and Kageyama to whatever combat training they’re going to do for the day. It was very physically demanding, but at least now he knew how to beat an opponent in five minutes flat. Kageyama had begrudgingly complimented a few days ago, saying, “You’re strong and doing pretty good… or whatever…” Immediately after he had run away, leaving Hinata to wonder where the hell the alpha that he had first met went. This was nothing like the big bad intimidating man he thought he was, he was more like a pit bull puppy; everyone would assume that he’s aggressive and harsh due to his appearance, but inside he’s an actual softie who gets over-excited about simple sprinting exercises. Hinata hated to admit it, but the alpha had grown on him over the week. Despite his tough exterior, underneath was a caring man who he could see himself possibly falling for. But it was too soon, he was just getting to know him, for now, he would accept that he thinks the alpha is hot and not a complete asshole.

Suga had said that his wolf might appear as the week goes on, but so far Hinata had felt completely normal. No irrational surge of strength, unless he counted the one time he flipped Kageyama over his shoulder, but that seemed to be a fluke. He also didn’t feel any more charming, or more intelligent. Suga hadn’t explained the categories of wolves and what they entailed yet, he had only mentioned that each category dealt with intelligence, strength, charm, and stealth before he fluttered away. Apparently, the two first days that the omegas had arrived, Suga had pushed all his meetings to the rest of the following weeks, so it wasn’t uncommon to see him running down the halls and out of the house into his private car. Hinata wondered what he did in those meetings, but with a shudder realized that he most likely didn’t want to know. All that he knew was that the older omega always returned at night tired if he returned at all. But he told them that he would be present when they finally announced their specialties, which Hinata was actually excited for, which was a difficult emotion to feel after he had been ripped away from his life. At least he had Yamaguchi, if it hadn't been for him, Hinata would have gone crazy and attacked everyone by now (he probably wouldn't have attacked Suga though, the man terrified him). If Hinata had to take a guess at what his specialty was, he would say he belonged to the strength category of strength. He knew that he wasn’t that smart, his grades in high school had been barely passable but he graduated. His teachers had even shed a tear of joy during his commencement, claiming, “We never thought it was possible but you did it!”, it had definitely been a hit to his ego. He also suspected that he wasn’t part of stealth, recalling the hundreds of times he had woken Yamaguchi up while trying to sneak into their dorm after a one night stand. He winced, remembering the pillow to the head he got each time, it was like phantom pain. For a second he considered the charm category but dismissed the thought. All the times that his charm could have helped him out of tough situations, it had failed him. He knew many omegas who could flutter their eyelashes and get any beta or alpha to do their bidding and take care of them, but unfortunately, he wasn’t that type of omega.

He knew that he preached about omegan independence, how omega’s don’t need to rely on their beta/alpha counterparts, and that they could do anything other people could. But this didn’t mean he also didn’t support the omegas who chose to stay home raising pups and taking care of the home while their partners worked. First and foremost, he believed in an omega’s freedom to choose. Whatever they did with their choice didn’t matter to him, he just wanted every omega to enjoy the life they lived with no social constructs holding them back. Sometimes he wanted to be the housewife, and have the tough job of raising children. Other times, he wanted to never even go near parenthood, enjoying his freedom and independence far too much to be tied up with a husband and children. But he knew that Kageyama would most likely want kids. Wait, stop. He had just said to not get carried away. He’ll think about this again maybe in two years.

He had been laying in bed for a few minutes after his alarm rang, it felt like a lazy morning, and Yamaguchi hadn’t come knocking at his door. They had gotten their own room on the fourth day when Suga offered it to them, and they had agreed. As much as they loved each other, some privacy and alone time was always needed. That is not to say that they didn’t spend a lot of their free time together in either of their rooms, but still, they no longer slept together, and Hinata was missing his warmth a bit. It was odd, sometimes when he went looking for Yamaguchi wanting cuddles, he could never find him. He seemed to disappear for an hour every night after training. Hinata was getting cranky, he wanted his cuddles, and seven out of ten times when Hinata went looking for Yamaguchi in his room, he wasn’t there. Maybe he should invest in a body pillow. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, doing one last stretch before getting up. As much as he hated it, he had gotten used to waking up early and being productive. It was terrible. Although, he really found a passion in training. Getting better and better each day, learning new moves and ways to defeat his opponent, it sent a thrill up and down his spine. It made him want to work harder, to get stronger every day so he would be at Kageyama’s level. Then the alpha would have nothing to be cocky about. 

After spending some time around Kageyama, he understood why Tsukishima called him “king.” After an especially grueling day where Kageyama kept yelling at him to do better and constantly telling him he was failing, Hinata had gone up to the blonde alpha, “What the fuck is his deal? Does he get off on looking down on people or something?” 

Tsukishima had snorted, “You would think so, but that’s just the way he is. Demanding, rude, and harsh. But, and I hate to say it, he means well. He’s a tough guy, but he’s also had a tough upbringing, so I would cut him a bit more of slack.”

“What happened in his past?” Hinata had asked, curiosity getting the better of him, “Not that I really care but …”

Tha alpha shook his head, a look passing over his face that Hinata wasn’t able to decipher. Anger? Sorrow? “It’s not my story to tell. Maybe you should go back and ask him, he looks like an abandoned puppy sitting there alone.” He had pointed to the bench, where Kageyama sat looking straight at the two, scowl in place, but eyes pleading the omega to come back and continue training. 

“Ugh, he’s an idiot.” He mumbles to Tsukishim, before turning around and yelling, “I was literally gone for like two minutes!”

Hinata, in the end, had not asked him anything. Throwing the covers off of himself he began to walk to the shared bathroom that was adjacent to his and Yamaguchi’s room. Opening the door, he was greeted by a naked, screaming green-haired omega. “AH! Shouyou! What the fuck!” His voice had gone five pitches higher, and Hinata tried to muffle his laugh.

“Sorry Dashi didn’t know you were so on edge.”

“I’m not. Well, kinda. Tsukishima came to my room before I took my shower.” Yamaguchi sighed, wrapping the towel around his chest, drying himself off. 

“Oh, spicy,” Hinata teased, “What did saltyshima want?”

The taller omega rolled his eyes, “It wasn’t like that, he just told me about the change in today’s plans. We’re taking a break for today because Suga wants to send us out on a job.”

The blood drained from Hinata’s face, “You don’t mean,” he leaned into Yamaguchi to whisper, “like a yakuza type job right?”

Yamaguchi shook his head, “No, I don’t think so. He mentioned something about shopping, but frankly, I wasn’t paying much attention. He had opened the door while I was changing. My mind had gone numb with embarrassment. And why did you whisper? We’re the only two people here, Sho.”

“First off, did he pop a boner instantly? Second off,”

“Second off is not a-”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever I’m using it so it’s a thing. But second, you should never feel embarrassed about your body, it's a-rockin' bod.”

“Thanks, Sho,” Snorted Yamaguchi.

“No problem, baby.” He winked, “and lastly, does this mean they’re finally going to take us clothes shopping? As much as I love wearing Ennoshita’s and Noya’s old clothes, I’d like to actually own my pants.”

“Hopefully.” Said Yamaguchi before beginning to dry his hair. 

Hinata took off his clothes, throwing them in the laundry basket on the corner. Stepping into the shower and turning the knob, the water was scalding hot. “Jesus Dashi, are you trying to melt your skin or something?” 

“Yes.”

***************************************************************************

When Tsukishima had told him that they were going shopping, this was not what he expected. All four of them stood at the entrance of a grocery store, not knowing where to begin. He looked down at the list that Ennoshita had handed to him, saying that he was the most trustworthy not to lose it. He scanned the paper. Pomegranates, extra-butter popcorn, salmon, bubbly water… This shopping list was all over the place, and it went on and on. This was apparently an emergency food run, but how these items would be an emergency he couldn’t figure that out. It looked like the list his mom had given him when he was going through his third trimester. His cravings had been brutal. 

Yamaguchi cleared his throat, getting their attention. “Alright, I say two people head to the dairy section, and someone else heads to the fruit section. From there we will make our way in until we meet in the middle.” He took his phone out of his pocket, which they had finally given back to him after the first week, saying that they now trusted him not to call the police as soon as he could and that he shouldn’t break their trust. As if Yamaguchi ever would, no way he would ever try to cross Suga. That man could kill with just a look. He snapped a picture of the list and sent it to Hinata just in case he needed it.

“Alright, sounds like a good plan. King and his Queen can go to the dairy, and we can go to the fruit aisle, sound good? Great.” Tsukishima said, moving closer to Yamaguchi.

“Sounds fine to me.” Said Kageyama, and in an instant, he and Hinata were gone, Hinata yelling something along the lines of, “let go of my wrist, you ass. You’re going to break my delicate little arm!”

Yamaguchi chuckled to himself. Over the past two weeks, he had watched as Kageyama and Hinata grew closer, the omega becoming less hostile, and the alpha scowling less. He doesn’t think that the shorter omega has even noticed, but it was obvious to anyone who looked closely enough. The two were getting used to each other, slowly worming their way into their hearts. Of course, it was also obvious that Kageyama was already head over heels for Hinata. He was the definition of, “if he’s mean to you it means he likes you,” it was as though Kageyama had learned how to flirt in third grade and never progressed from there. It was almost endearing. 

He and Tsukishima, on the other hand, were a completely different story. Even though the alpha spent most of his time hovering around him, he never talked. Sometimes, after training, he would find Tsukishima sitting in the living room where Hinata and he had first been brought to. The alpha would just lay on a couch, eyes closed with headphones on. Yamaguchi could hear the music blaring as soon as he walked into the room every time, and every time, the alpha would take his headphones off one ear as though he heard the omega enter. Which was impossible, he probably wasn’t able to hear anything over his music. Yamaguchi would always give the excuse that he was looking for Hinata (which most of the time he actually was), and that was why he was stumbling into the living room. After saying a monotone, “he’s not here,” Tsukishima would lay back down, with one ear still uncovered. The first time it happened, Yamaguchi had moved to go back into the hallway while tapping his fingers against the book he was carrying but was stopped by a cough. He had turned around, and Tsukishima had one eye open, watching him. “Uh, Uhm. You can stay… if you want.” He had mumbled, closing his eyes again while a blush danced across his cheeks. Yamaguchi had been shocked, he wasn’t expecting the alpha to actually want him around after spending twelve hours training together. He would be lying if he said that the alpha didn’t make him nervous. He was intimidating. Despite his surprise, and reservations, he had sat down on the couch in front of Tsukishima, opening his book back up, and turning on a lamp so he could see better in the dim room. He had waited for the alpha to say more, but the remainder of their time was spent in silence, the only sound was the muffled music from Tsukishima’s headphones. It left Yamaguchi confused. Whenever he was around his family, the alpha was more talkative, always snarking back at whoever he was talking to, and even letting the occasional smile slip out. He had expected the alpha to say something to him, anything, but nothing came 

It continued every evening after training. Yamaguchi would walk in with a book, sit down, and begin to read in silence while the alpha blared his music with one ear free. Every night, Yamaguchi would talk more and more. At first, it had started with a comment about his music, and how loud it was, and then it somehow evolved into Yamaguchi ranting about how “top 100’s aren’t bad! If they were bad, they wouldn’t be in the top 100, Tsukki! People are just music snobs. They need to leave me alone and let me enjoy Taylor Swift in peace. And also…” Most of the time, the alpha would reply with either a hum or a small chortle. On the days he was feeling particularly chatty, he would give Yamaguchi one sentence, “Have you listened to her new album?” And from then on the omega was unstoppable, ranting and talking about anything that came to his mind, and soon he began to look forward to their one-hour hang out. But apart from that first night, Tsukishima had never actively tried to get Yamaguchi to hang out with him, he would just lay there and listen. He supposed that if the alpha didn’t want him there, he would say something, he definitely did not seem like the type to keep in his complaints when he didn’t like something. So Yamaguchi was pretty surprised that he actually made an active choice to spend time with him, even if he didn’t really leave any room for objection. 

As they walked down the fruit aisles, Yamaguchi wondered if Tsukishima would be the one to start the conversation. He had been pretty chatty with Kageyama, the both of them arguing back and forth in the car while Yamaguchi and Hinata had watched on from the back seat. It was like the dark-haired alpha brought the more childish side of the taller alpha, his snark turning more into the whining of a little kid who was annoyed at the world. 

He waited, but the alpha said nothing. Huffing, he realized that it was all up to him. Which was unfair, might he add! It’s not like he was the one who kidnapped the alpha and demanded that he marry him, so why did he have to be the one to put in all the effort? Wasn’t the blonde supposed to be trying to court him and woo him? This was a scam. He snapped, turning to look at the alpha and stopping where he was, “So, why am I the only one you don’t talk to? Apart from our first meeting, or when we’re around other people, you don’t to me much.” He crossed his arms, staring at the alpha expectedly. 

The alpha stopped by the coconuts, cocking an eyebrow, “What do you mean?”

Yamaguchi sighed in annoyance. “I mean, whenever we spend time together alone after training, you rarely respond back to me. You just watch me as I talk on and on with this neutral look on your face. I count it as a lucky day if I get more than two words out of you!”

A slow grin began to spread on Tsukishima’s face, “Yamaguchi, are you saying that you actually enjoy talking to me, and want to have conversations with me?”

“Was that your plan? Play hard to get?” Alphas and their conceited selves. Honestly! It wasn’t the first time an alpha who claimed to like him played games in their relationship. Usually, he was able to tell right away when an alpha was no good, but for reason, he thought that Tsukishima would be different. He was so sick of alphas, parading around with an ego bigger than their di-

“I like the sound of your voice.” Tsukishima interrupted his thoughts, looking away and at the coconuts, “I’m not playing any games or anything if that’s what you were thinking.”

Bastard.

“... I just like hearing you talk. You always have so much to say. I don’t reply back because I feel comfortable enough to just lay there and listen to you rant about your latest issue with the world. You're like a whiny kid annoyed at the world.”

Hey! That was his line! Yamaguchi frowned at him, “Like you’re one to talk. You act like a child whenever Kageyama comes around, I almost get whiplash from your personality change.” 

Tsukishima gave an awkward laugh. A laugh, that’s new, “That’s probably because we grew up together, practically raised like brothers. So we argue like siblings.” He pursed his lips, “Also, he’s annoying and fun to tease.”

“Let me guess, you’re the older one?” Tsukishima gave a nod. “Makes sense, you definitely act like an older brother.”

The alpha rolled his eyes, “He’s just so easy to rile up, it would be a shame to let an opportunity to make him angry just slip away.” The alpha finally turned back to look at Yamaguchi, looking straight into his eyes, “Yamaguchi, I want you to know that…” he hesitated, “... that I really enjoy the time we spend together. 

Before he could reply, the song ME! began to play. Cursing at the bad timing, he knew it was Hinata. Even though Suga said that they trusted them, he still had deleted all their contacts off their phones and made it so they could only reach the members of the family and each other. He was definitely smart, which makes sense as to why he’s able to run a whole syndicate, especially one as infamous as the Karasuno Crows. 

The Karasuno Crows had been on the news for as long as Yamaguchi could remember, and it had never been in praise of their name. Gang wars, narcotics, weapons, anything illegal, it would all lead back to the Crows. Except, the police had no actual proof. Just word of mouth and a hunch, and that wasn’t enough to arrest anyone. The rest of the world thought that the syndicate was run by a man named Sawamura Daichi, CEO of V.B. Entertainment, a popular company that managed the biggest and brightest stars. Of course, nothing could actually be pinned on Daichi, and so the man was able to walk free, only seen at events where attendance was mandatory. Even as crime rates began to rise, no one was able to touch the CEO, his lawyers were too good, and his movements were too clean. He was the model citizen, and yet everyone knew him as the Boss of the yakuza. But now Yamaguchi knew better. He knew that the strong man was only a cover for the true leader of the operation, his husband Sugawara Koushi. Even though Suga was in the public eye just as much as Daichi, and was involved in all business dealings, no one ever suspected him. Because who would ever suspect a defenseless, pretty omega? The public and police just assumed that he was a housewife who waited for his husband to get home after a long day of killing and smuggling narcotics through the border. But in reality, it was Suga who pulled the trigger and gave them commands. He was the one who should be feared, but he wasn’t, and it was all because of dumb prejudice. At this point, it was the police’s fault for being ignorant and never suspecting the omega. Serves them right. 

Now that he knew Suga, it was almost impossible to not care for the man. He knew he should, he had done terrible things and led the strongest crime organization in Tokyo, maybe even Japan, and yet he couldn’t bring himself to hate him. Despite how they got there, Suga took good care of him and Hinata, always feeding them well and giving them what they needed. He took them under his wing, and even though he was rarely present nowadays as he was busy, Yamaguchi could still smell his comforting pheromones lingering all around the manor. And if even Tsukishima respected and cared for him, how bad could he truly be?

Yamaguchi focused back on his ringing phone, answering, “Shoyou? What’s wrong?” 

“Uhm, there is an alpha here asking for a ‘Tsuki?” Squeaked out Hinata.

“Hu? What do you mean, Sho?”

“I think it would be better if you came here. The man said he could smell Tsukishima on us, and that he wants to see him.”

“Okay, where are you?” Yamaguchi motioned for the alpha to follow him, and he followed behind him, already understanding the situation due to his above hearing.

“We are by the milk aisle, oat milk to be more specific.” Hinata’s voice wavered, it was obvious he was nervous.

It must be one intimidating alpha. “Did he tell you his name? Is there anyone else with him?”

“He said his name was Kuroo,” Said Hinata, before his tone slightly changed into a cheery one, “and he’s with his mate, Kenma!”

Yamaguchi hung up the call as he rounded the corner and spotted Hinata and Kageyama beside a tall alpha, and a short omega who was standing closer to Hinata while staring at his phone. “Sho, is everything alright?”

Before Hinata got the chance to reply, he was interrupted by the new alpha, Kuroo. “Tsukki! It’s been far too long man! Come here and give big bro a hug will ya!” He extended his arms for a hug, but Tsukishima just scoffed and moved an inch closer to Yamaguchi.

Why couldn’t they just have a normal shopping trip?

***************************************************************************

Hinata was both excited and terrified at the same time, which seemed to be happening a lot the past few weeks. He and Kageyama had been arguing about which milk to buy, “obviously three percent dumbass! No one wants that oat milk shit!” to which Hinata had stuck out his tongue, “You’re so vulgar bakageyama! Say poopoo,” he had said, knowing he was being a hypocrite. Kageyama opened his mouth and then closed it when he looked behind Hinata, and over his shoulder. 

“What the hell is Kenma doing here?” He whispered, face twisted in confusion, “What is he doing here alone?”

Hinata had turned around, finding an omega around his height staring deeply into the chocolate milk section. Wow, he was pretty. The omega obviously wasn’t trying to hide his scent, as his frustrated pheromones almost covered his smell of sweet apple pie, the type you’d eat on a cold evening, snuggle up with your loved one. Hinata was mesmerized, but how the hell did Kageyama know him? “Stupid Kuroo, always losing me in the grocery store,” The new omega named Kenma murmured. 

Hinata turned back to Kageyama and gave him a look, “What? Is he one of your exes?” He teased lightly.

The alpha had sputtered, looking indignant, “What? No! What? No, no way in hell. I value my life thank you very much!” 

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Kenma being approached by a tall alpha, with his hair seeming to be half his height. The scared pheromones of the omega permeated the air as Kenma looked at the advancing alpha and Hinata launched into action, jumping in front of him. The alpha stopped in his tracks, raising his eyebrows in surprise. “Wow there, I mean no harm.”

“Then what the hell do you want with Kenma?”

“Oh wow, tough question. We are getting married next month, but more than marriage I just want him to always be by my side no matter what, even if w-”

“Kuroo, stop it.” Groaned out Kenma, stepping out from behind Hinata, and looking straight into his eyes, before his eyes widened slightly as he saw who Hinata had been standing beside.

“Whatever you say, Kitten.” The alpha, Kuroo, grinned. “Do you know this omega? Hm, he sort of smells familiar…” He trailed off as he looked over to where Kenma was looking, “Oh shit! It’s the King, how are you doing little man?” 

He threw an arm around Kageyama’s neck, jostling him, “It’s been too long, hasn’t it?”

“No.” Came out Kageyama’s muffled response from underneath Kuroo’s bicep. Okay, what the fuck was happening. 

The new alpha sniffed around, “And is that Tsukki I smell? Where is he hiding?” He smirked, looking around them as though Tsukishima would jump out from behind the almond milk poster board. 

“Well obviously he’s not here right now,” Said Hinata, annoyed at the fact that he didn’t know what was going on. 

“Oh my apologies! I was so rude for not introducing us. This is Kozume Kenma, my sweet and beautiful mate,” Kuroo planted a kiss on the omega’s head, who smiled lightly. “And I’m Kuroo Tetsuro, childhood best friend of our little Kageyama here, and of Tsukki, wherever he is.”

Hinata almost stopped breathing. Wait. “Tetsuro, as in Tetsuro Pharmacies?” The Tetsuro name was big in the medical field, one for their excellent product, and two, because they were believed to be the biggest narcotic dealers of this generation. Right. Yakuza is friends with yakuza, it made sense. For a second Hinata envisioned Kuroo and Kageyam in diapers, arguing about who could push more cocaine through pacifiers. He blinked, and Kuroo grinned.

“Yes, exactly. And who might you be exactly? I’m assuming you are somehow affiliated with little Tobio here since you reek of him.” 

Hinata flushed red but didn’t back down from the alpha’s taunting, “I’m Hinata Shoyou, reluctant mate-to-be to this idiot.”

“Hey!” Exclaimed Kageyama in protest. 

“Oh, you got some fire in you, I like it. Don’t you like it, Kitten?” The man smiled, looking down at his mate. Hinata looked back to Kenma, who was staring intensely at him. Hinata should have probably felt threatened, with a new domineering alpha, and his mate who seemed like he would cut anyone if given the right reason, and yet, he wasn’t. Kenma’s nature was seemingly closed off and perhaps a bit cold, but Hinata could sense a warmness inside of the omega, and he wanted to get to know it better. No one who smelled like apple pie and cuddling could ever be dangerous.

Kenma gave a short reply, “Yes.” He extended out a hand, which shook slightly. “I’m Kozume Kenma, as this idiot,” he copied his words, “said. You can call me Kenma though.”

Hinata grinned and felt the tension leave his body. He grasped the other omega’s hand, “Then you can call me Shouyou! Or Sho, which is what my best friend calls me. Whatever you prefer.”

Kenma retracted his hand, grabbing Kuroo’s, who had stepped away from Kageyama. He then stuffed it inside the pocket of the red, seemingly oversized jacket he was wearing, slightly dazed “Shoyou.” He whispered to himself like it was a secret. 

“Well, now that Kitten made a new friend, I wanna see Tsukki!” Said Kuroo, “I know he’s here, so how about you call him over.”

Hinata looked over at Kageyama who shrugged, also unsure of what to do. “Uh, okay one second.” Taking out his phone, he dialed Yamaguchi’s number. It rang a few times before he picked up, “Shouyou? What’s wrong?” He explained what was going on, and in what felt like a second Yamaguchi was there, with Tsukishima right behind him.

Kuroo yelled out as soon as he saw Tsukishima, “Tsukki! It’s been far too long man! Come here and give big bro a hug will ya!”

“Don’t call me that,” Tsukishima said, tsking and refusing his hug.

Hinata sighed in relief when Yamaguchi slid beside him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, “Oh thank god, you’re okay. Don’t scare me like that, you made it sound like an evil man was looking for Tsukki.” He gave him a stern glare, before turning to look at Kuroo and Kenma. “Hi, I’m Yamaguchi Tadashi,” He gave them a smile, “and you are?”

Ah, shit. This conversation was going to take a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and thats chapter 7, 
> 
> no one:   
> literally no one:   
> me: lemme finally give the characters more time to think and talk about their past and thoguhts , its not like im seven chapters in or anything and should have done it at the beginning :) 
> 
> also idk if u guys have noticed but i tend to walk the line between meme central and laughs and jokes and then go straight into like brood and abuse and murder and then try squish romance and bromance in there somewhere. if someone asked me to put this in a genre i wouldnt know what to put it in idk waht do u giys think, which genre does it fall in? anywwho c u tomorrrow !! XD


	8. I'm So Sorry I Didn't Mean To Burn Your Lap. Oh, You're Not Mad? Cool.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamaguchi, Hinata, and Kenma have fun gossiping at a cafe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we finally get to see another omegas perspective, o.0 wonder who it could be.... and alos maybe someones else pov.....? same disclaier as always; i no good @ grammar or spell, sowwy :/ enjoy !
> 
> TW // Mentions of ED

For once, Kenma was glad that Kuroo had dragged him out. Waking up, he had been cranky, yelling at him, “Why would you wake me up at seven a.m.? You know I fell asleep like, two hours ago.” He had been cozy in their bed, resting after a long night of gaming and streaming. But his mate decided that they needed to go to the grocery early in the morning because apparently there was a lot to do that day. 

Even though Kenma had been upset for a few minutes after waking up, he couldn’t stay mad at his alpha, he never could. Ever since they had met when they were children, he had stuck to Kuroo like glue. He remembers the first he saw him. The Kuroo family had just moved down the road into the empty manor, which was the closest house to the Kenma family’s property. His mother, always the socialite, wanted to go and welcome them to the neighbourhood, the neighbourhood in question being scattered manors hundreds of feet away from each other, each containing a family that most likely was either a crime organization or affiliated with one. The Kenma’s owned the biggest manor, being as they housed the most people, all of the members of the Nekoma Cats syndicate. It was a badly kept secret, meaning that while everyone in the underground knew where their headquarters were located, everyone acted like they didn’t for the sake of their and their family’s lives. The Cats were known for being clean killers. One swipe of their paw and they could make anyone disappear. That’s why most of their neighbours had made the choice to stay away from them, and needless to say, Kenma had been a lonely kid. And so when the day came for him and his mother to go greet the new family, he was almost excited, if not a bit nervous. He had never been good with people, especially not with kids his age, that’s why he had no friends at Haikyuu Private School for the Gifted (gifted, of course, meaning that all their parents were filthy rich, whether it be legal or illegal money, the school accepted them all as long they provided a big, fat cheque.) 

When the door had swung open to reveal the mother of the household, with a kid hiding behind her, Kenma had gasped. His heart skipped a beat, and love pheromones filled the air. The boy in front of him was handsome, for a twelve-year-old. He had black hair that hung in front of one eye, while the rest of his hair was spiked up. Despite his ridiculous hairstyle, Kenma had been in awe, completely mesmerized by him. His scent was of chocolate chip cookies, and a cold winter night spent staring at the stars. It was perfect for him. Was this what his mother had meant by “soulmates.”

While their mothers talked Kenma and the boy had spent the time staring at each other. He hoped he wasn’t the only one feeling this way. His heart felt like it was about to jump out of his chest, something he only ever felt when he had five energy drinks in a span of five minutes while playing video games. But this feeling was even better than defeating the final boss, this boy was definitely better than video games. Kenma and his mother had entered their home, now all sitting on couches surrounding a fireplace. Their mothers sat together, and so the boy went to sit beside Kenma. “Hi.” He had said, alternating between staring down at his hands and sneaking a glance at the omega, “I’m Kuroo Tetsuro.” Kenma had been freaking out, never knowing what to say. Well, maybe he should introduce himself back first.  
“I’m Kenma Kozume.” He had murmured back. They both fell silent until Kuroo asked him if he wanted to go to his room and play some video games his dad recently bought him. 

It had been love at first sight. After that fateful day, Kuroo and Kenma spent every day together before school started, and were overjoyed when they realized they had been assigned to the same classroom. They had met Bokuto there who had transferred from another school due to 'issues' with other students (to this day Bokuro refuses to talk about what happened). From that point on, all three were inseparable. Even though the black and white haired alpha was technically third-wheeling a couple he never seemed to mind, saying that, "If my best bros are happy, then I'm happy." As Kuroo and Kenma matured together, they dealt with puberty in different ways when they turned fifteen. Kuroo suffered through his ruts, and Kenma suffered through his heats. They had always known they were soulmates, after all, their wolves were advanced, their links strong. Kenma had said a small prayer when he had found out that Kuroo and his family also worshipped the Moon Goddess, or else he would have had to suffer a one-sided love, hoping that Kuroo would realize they were meant to be. But even though they were fated, they still hadn’t really talked about mating or even dating. They didn’t really acknowledge it. That was until Kenma had been hit on by one of the students one grade higher from them, and Kuroo had lost his mind. That had been the alpha’s first fistfight. After that, they sat down and talked about what happened, coming out of the discussion with fresh claim marks below their collarbones. They knew that some people would say they mated too young, Kenma being sixteen and Kuroo seventeen, but they knew that it was inevitable, and they couldn’t find a reason as to why they would put off something that felt right and was meant to be.

After high school, they had attended the same university and moved in together, with Bokuto visiting their apartment so often that he practically became the roommate. The couple had fallen into a routine, Kuroo split his time between school, Kenma, and working at his parent’s company. And Kenma spent his sometimes going to classes, cuddling with Kuroo, and staying up until four a.m. streaming to his thousands of fans. Life had been going smoothly, a bit quiet when Bokuto was not around with his booming voice, but neither one of them would ever want it to change. It was perfect for them.

And then Kuroo decided to drag Kenma out of bed at seven a.m. to go grocery shopping. He had whined all the way there, but they both knew he had stopped being upset an hour ago. He just wanted the attention. Kenma was a bit of a brat, but it was Kuroo’s fault for giving in to his every demand. The alpha spoiled him too much, the only time he went against him was when he thought that Kenma was putting his health at risk by skipping meals and staying up too late. The omega had always had a love-hate relationship with food. He was always eating snacks and junk food, along with apple pie, and of course, his alpha indulged every craving. But sometimes, he despised even looking at food. His self-esteem had never been the best, always being bullied for how quiet and bland he was, and his freakish cat-like eyes. Being an omega, he also wasn’t able to escape the comments on his body, his classmates always teasing him about his weight and how he should stop eating too much. Kuroo and Bokuto had tried to stop people from bullying him, but it was hard when they couldn't be with Kenma the entire school day. The insults shattered something inside of him, something that his loving mate and his best friend tried to fix. And for the most part, they had succeeded, but other times, Kenma could feel that ragged edges of his self-hatred stab into him, and he wasn’t able to eat anything without throwing up. 

After high school, things had gotten better. He wasn’t being constantly bombarded with insults, and he was able to focus more on the things he enjoyed doing. He found an escape in gaming, and at Kuroo’s insistence, he began streaming. At first, it had been difficult, being an omega and all, no one took him seriously, saying that he barely even knew how to play and that he was probably just trying to get the attention of some alpha. While Kenma was never one for confrontation, he always got angry at the comments that claimed he was a slut who only wanted alphas to look at him. He only ever needed Kuroo, he was the only alpha for him, and the world needed to know that. One time, Kuroo had jumped in on a stream with him, and quickly shut up everyone who was saying he was an attention-seeking omega. After that, his channel was able to grow, until he amassed three million subs. He made good money, but what was most important was that he loved what he did. 

He knew that his parents had been very lenient with him. Being the omega next in line to inherit the syndicate, he should have been trained in combat and in his specialty, but his lessons were only twice a week. He was fortunate that he already had a strong link with his wolf from an early age and found his specialty when he turned ten years old. While mostly everyone thought he was going to be part of the Intellects, given his good grades despite his laziness, he had actually presented as a Stealth. He felt like it suited him, while he was smart in his academics, he was more of a quieter type, not commanding the room like the Intellects usually did. He snuck around with no one seeing him, which helped him avoid bullies, and his parents when they needed him to do formal yakuza business. Unfortunately, that meant that Kuroo also lost sight of him easily. 

Which is why he had been scared when he saw Kuroo coming for him at the milk aisle. He had explicitly told him not to wander away, and to keep holding on to his hand or jacket, and threatened to take his switch away if he lost him. It wasn’t that Kuroo was a controlling alpha, in fact, he was the opposite, letting Kenma do whatever he wanted. But he drew the line when his health and safety was on the. Nine out of ten times, whenever the omega got lost somehow trouble was able to find him, and it usually came in the form of a beta or alpha who couldn’t take no as an answer. But, Kenma was a brat and liked to disobey him anyways despite the repercussions. He had snuck away to look for chocolate milk, which was healthy because according to him “it’s still milk Kuroo,” but according to Kuroo, “No it’s not! This is why you’re teeth are going to rot by the time you’re thirty!”, which he always replied back to with, “at least I’ll be happy, with my chocolate milk keeping me company!”

Honestly, that was one of their biggest arguments. They were a peaceful couple, but seeing Kuroo approaching him with an angry expression did not feel so peaceful. He needed to keep his switch, he had just paid for a bridge to be built and needed to log in tomorrow to see it finished. Of course, he hadn’t counted on the omega he had just met to jump in front of him and confront Kuroo. It shocked Kenma, no one had ever come to his rescue before apart from his alpha and Bokuto (and all the Nekoma members, but they were probably forced to do that so it didn't really count), and to have a stranger be so quick to defend him despite his own safety, it was nice. The omega was also beautiful, Kenma had noted. With fiery orange almost red hair, big golden eyes, and the ideal body type for an omega, he was the perfect package. Except for once, instead of feeling jealous and bad about himself, he was amazed. This small, pretty omega, going against Kuroo who was six foot two, it was inspiring. It kindled something inside of Kenma that he hadn’t felt in a long time, a longing for friendship. He wanted to become this brave omega’s friend. 

That’s why when he found out that he was Kageyama’s fated pair, he had been elated. That would mean they would get to see more of each other at banquets, and meetings until they hopefully didn’t need a mandatory event to hang out. Kageyama was a lucky one, having an omega that was perfect in every way. Having also grown up with the alpha, he knew that he wasn’t as aggressive as most people thought. Sure, he was constantly scowling, and when he gave the rare smile, babies cried. But who was Kenma to say anything, he also rarely smiled in the presence of other people apart from Kuroo. All in all, the alpha was a decent man, despite the tragic events of his past, he still pushed on, and he was glad that he had found love in Hinata, which is what the omega introduced himself as.

After Kuroo had demanded that Tsukishima come meet them, they all decided to head to a cafe to catch, which was mostly Kuroo’s idea (it was only Kuroo’s idea and forced everyone to agree.) Now here he was, sitting at a table alone with Hinata, and the omega who had introduced himself as Yamaguchi. The omegas had demanded that they get a table for themselves so they could talk peacefully without any “interrupting, mean alphas around”, Hinata’s words, not his. Of course, the alphas listened, and Kuroo left him with two strangers and a hot drink. Yamaguchi had the same alluring nature as Hinata, but while the shorter omega was brash and loud, Yamaguchi was witty and mischievous. For a second, he had lost his breath. How can Yamaguchi also be so beautiful? His hair was longer than Hinata’s and a dark green which suited his tan freckled face perfectly. His legs were long, which was unusual for an omega but worked for him. Kenma thought he looked like a runway model. Both of their scents were also very comforting. Hinata’s was like the forest at dawn, the fresh smell of a trees’ branches being hit by the first rays of sunshine. Yamaguchi’s was also hit by sunshine, but his was like the rainbow after a storm, the smell of rain on pavement, and the sun drying it up to welcome a new day.

He could definitely understand why they had been able to stay best friends for so long, they complimented each other perfectly. They were probably platonic soulmates. It was rare, but it happened sometimes between a duo or group of omegas, but it meant that just like their romantic soulmate, they were meant to find each other, and form a life long, but platonic, bond. Kenma had never even had an omega friend, much less a platonic soulmate. He wished he could become part of their duo and make it a trio, but he didn’t dare say it out loud. He was scared of rejection, and he was afraid that he didn’t have much to offer in the friendship department. He was lazy and never wanted to do anything, rarely answered his phone, and did not have a sparkling personality as the two omegas did. Which is why he was so confused as to why they were taking such an interest in him. As soon as he sat down, he was bombarded with questions.

“So Kenma, how long have you and Kuroo been together?” Asked Yamaguchi, taking a sip of his white hot chocolate. His hands were tightly wrapped around the mug, and Kenma could understand why. It was freezing outside, mornings in Tokyo during January were deathly cold. He cursed Kuroo in his mind for dragging everyone out. At least the cafe had hot drinks, and Kenma got to order his favourite mocha with extra whip cream and caramel drizzle. Sue him, he liked his drinks extra, it wasn’t a crime to know what you wanted. Kenma and Kuroo had been going to this cafe ever since they moved in together, as it was the closest coffee shop to their apartment, and also made the best drinks. 

He looked at Yamaguchi, playing with the rim of his mug, “Uh, well, we have been official for four years now, but we’ve known each other since I was eleven and he was twelve.”

Hinata squealed, “That’s so cute! Childhood friends to lovers? Those are the best romance stories!” He got a confused look on his face, “Are you guys, like, soulmates? Me and Dashi only just recently they were even a thing so…”

“Yeah, uhm, we are. We always knew, but it took a bit for us to finally start dating. Our friend was always trying to push us together though” He mumbled. He wasn’t used to this much attention from omegas. Usually, the omegas in his grade either ignored him or bullied him. He didn’t really know why, maybe it was because he was an easy target.

“Ooo, what a good friend hehe. I bet you guys made it official because Kuroo got jealous. Am I right?” Teased Yamaguchi, fluttering his eyelashes. Kenma flushed, how did he know? “Oh my god I am right! Alphas are so predictable.”

Kenma nodded, “Yeah, you’re right. An alpha at our old highschool kept on hitting on me and Kuroo sort of snapped and punched the guy.”

Hinata rolled his eyes, “Of course he did. Honestly, sometimes alphas are such knotheads, acting all possessive and shit. But some omegas do like that stuff I guess. Do you?”

He didn’t know how to respond. He had never been in a situation where he could gossip about alphas and joke around, “Uh, I guess? I don’t really know…”

“Well, are all your exes like that? Cause I know that Dashi here has the worst state in alphas, always choosing the ones that are complete assholes, claiming that he can change them.” Hinata giggled, getting punched lightly on the shoulder by Yamaguchi.

“You’re one to talk! You literally are a magnet for troubled alphas,” The taller omega laughed, seeming as though he was remembering all of Hinata’s exes and how terrible they had been.

This was new for Kenma. Everyone in the yakuza usually waited for their fated pair, and never really dated anyone who wasn’t their soulmate. Sometimes people slept around, but it was severely frowned upon. It was something that Kenma had been grateful for, because he never had to feel the pressure of dating, knowing he would have his destined pair. Also, he didn’t have to worry about any omegas stealing Kuroo away. While some of the ones who weren’t followers of the Moon Goddess tried, they were always politely, but directly declined by Kuroo. He loved that man. Bokuto was also a traditional man, sharing the same values as Kuroo, he hadn't even had his first kiss, and Kenma laughed internally at the poor omega who would have to deal with the alpha asking them if their first kiss was okay a hundred times. 

“Actually, I don’t have any exes. Kuroo so far has been the only one I’ve ever dated, and it’s sort of difficult to break up and find someone else with this glaring mark on my collarbones,” His eyes widened, “Not that I would ever want to break up with him!” His voice rose a pitch higher.

He had thought that they would judge him, call him a prude and boring for only ever sleeping with one person, but he was pleasantly surprised. “That’s so sweet. Imagine finding your soulmate at eleven, knowing that he’s the one for you and you’re the one for him. That’s some good shit right there.” Hinata sighed dreamily.

“You don’t think it’s like, lame ..?” Kenma gulped, why had he asked that? They probably thought he was seeking validation or their approval. Which he was, but he didn’t want to make it so obvious.

Yamaguchi sat his mug down and waved his hands around, “Not at all! It’s every omegas dream to find an alpha or beta that will treat them right. And Kuroo definitely seems to care for you, it’s good that you found such a great man early on.” He smiled at him and it was like the barbed wire that was squeezing his heart disappeared. He felt safe with them.

“Yeah, he does. He lets me eat whatever I want, and buys me all the newest games.” He shouldn't have mentioned games, that wasn’t a cool thing that omega’s did. But he still wouldn’t give it up for anything in the world. He was insecure about almost everything, but not about his gaming skills. So if the two omegas didn’t like it, he guessed they couldn’t be friends, which frankly, would hurt.

But once again, he was pleasantly surprised, “Do you game?” Hinata asked excitedly, and he nodded. “That’s awesome! My younger sister, who’s an alpha, was always really into games, and she always forced me to play with her. And it completely grew on me, I even got Dashi a bit addicted. We mostly play on our switch tho, we’re not hardcore gamers.”

Kenma smiled, “I have a switch too, what do you guys play?”

“Mmm, mostly animal crossing and Mario Kart. We splurged a bit and got the one that you can hook up to the tv, so whenever we had time in between classes we played a few rounds,” Yamaguchi smirked, “And I always kicked Sho’s ass.”

“Babes, don’t lie to our poor Kenma here. He doesn’t know any better and actually thinks you’re an honest person.” Hinata laughed at Yamaguchi’s playful glare. They had nicknames for each other. Kenma wanted that.

Yamaguchi stuck out his tongue, “Liar!” He turned to look at Kenma, “Do you play Mario Kart? Cause if you do, and only if you’re comfortable with it, you should join us and you can see first-hand Sho crying after I beat him for the fifth time.”

Hinata got an excited look in his eye, “Yes! I’m sure we could force Tsukishima or Kageyama to buy us a switch, they owe us after the whole kidnapping us fiasco.”

“Wait, they kidnapped you?” 

“Yeah, we had just been eating at our favourite restaurant when all of a sudden we were knocked out and taken to Karasuno syndicate. Me and Dashi had a tough time adjusting, and even now I have to reign in my anger at Kageyama for being an inconsiderate prick.” Hinata grumbled. As though he could hear Hinata bad-mouthing him, Kageyama turned around to glare at the shorter omega from across the coffee shop. Hinata stuck out his tongue at him, and the alpha responded with a scowl and a glare, “Oh yes, there he is, the man of my dreams! Grumpy and brooding.” He faked fainting backward with the back of his hand on his forehead, and his other hand over his heart. 

Kenma snorted then froze. He never laughed like that in public, that was so embarrassing. He waited to be ridiculed but Yamaguchi and Hinata didn’t mention anything, and Kenma sighed out of relief. Omegas being kidnapped wasn’t rare back in the 1800s due to the fated pairs of alphas often being born out of the religion, but soon enough omegas began to be more involved in the religion, which made sense as it was a matriarchy, and soon almost all omegas were being born into the religion. And so as society progressed so did the syndicates. It made sense though, the Crows were one of the most traditional syndicates, they most likely saw the kidnapping as a necessary evil. Kenma hoped that Kageyama and Tsukishima knew how lucky they were not only for getting paired with perfect mates but also the fact that said mates didn’t hate their guts for being taken away from their regular lives.

“I think, yeah, it would be nice to play with you guys sometimes,” Kenma said with a blush high on his cheeks.

Hinata squealed, “Awesome! It’s going to be so nice having another omega around, usually, everyone is out on the field or in missions, so we rarely get to see Noya or Ennoshita, much less Suga.” Hinata frowned, “Oh, but aren’t you also busy with your duties? You’re Kuroo’s mate so I’m assuming you’re somehow affiliated with the yakuza like his business is.”

“Oh, uh well I don’t really participate much in the business, it’s more my family’s that I take a bigger role in.”

“What does your family do?”

“We run the Nekoma Cats Syndicate.” He said, confused. He thought they already knew all about the families that ran each syndicate, but he assumed that the Crows just hadn’t gotten around to it yet.

Hinata’s eyes widened, “You’re the heir to the Nekoma syndicate?!” He yelled, immediately getting shushed by Yamaguchi.

“Yes. But I don’t really act like it. I mostly just help my parents strategize for meetings and jobs, I’m not one for combat. I’m supposed to take over once my mother retires, but at the moment I still have a lot of free time.” He quickly assured them, taking a sip of his mocha. He really didn’t want them thinking that he was unavailable, his life mostly consisted of sitting on a chair, staring at his game until his eyes began to burn and Kuroo forced him to go to bed. It would be nice to have a change of pace.

“Holy shit! So you’re like, as important as Suga then!” Exclaimed Hinata. Yamaguchi interrupted the shorter omega’s mini freak out, “But it’s great that you have free time, this way we can get to know you better. You can even bring some friends if it makes you feel more comfortable, I’m sure it wouldn’t be a problem since you’re also part of the yakuza. And from what I remember of what Tsukki told me, Karasuno and Nekoma became allies a few years ago, so no fights should break out.”

Kenma blushed, “I don’t really have many friends, apart from Kuroo.”

Yamaguchi grinned, “Then we’re your new best friends, you better not ditch us,” He teased Kenma. Hinata nodded along, “Yep, you can’t get rid of us now.”

For the first time, Kenma gave them a soft, non-accidental smile, “That would be cool,” He said.

***************************************************************************

Kuroo was ready to go home. Like now. It was torture staring at Kenma smiling and laughing with his new friends and not being able to touch him. His Kitten looked so beautiful, his posture relaxed, like he was actually having a good time with the two omegas. It was a rare sight. When they were younger, Kuroo had tried to encourage Kenma to make more friends, but each time the omega either refused or failed, so he soon stopped pushing him and just let him be. Kuroo knew he could provide whatever the omega needed, and he seemed to be enough for Kenma, so he was happy. But seeing him now, glowing underneath the twinkling lights of the cafe, he wished that he had been able to meet the omegas sooner. His omega looked like he was truly enjoying himself, and that made him want to give Kenma a big hug. 

Once everyone said their last goodbyes, Kuroo drove Kenma and himself home. The radio was playing a 90’s rewind, and they both hummed along Alanis Morisette's’ “You Oughta Know.” They both looked at each other and smiled, Kenma’s eyes shining with happiness. Kuroo turned up the radio, bumping it from 14 to 20. Soon, their quiet humming turned into full-blown scream-singing when the song reached the chorus, “It's not fair, to deny me, of the cross I bear that you gave to me!” Sang Kenma, headbanging, playing an air guitar. Kuroo laughed when Kenma pointed at him signifying it was his turn. He sang the next lyrics, “You, you, you oughta know!” He yelled out with passion, feeling the lyrics, “You seem very well, things look peaceful. I'm not quite as well, I thought you should know.” Kuroo sang badly, but that didn’t matter. He sneaked a glance at Kenma before turning his attention back to the road. He loved seeing his Kitten let his inhibitions go and just lose himself in the moment, “Did you forget about me, Mr. Duplicity? I hate to bug you in the middle of dinner.” Kenma sang back at him, full of attitude and raised eyebrows. He giggled before continuing, and Kuroo’s heart burst with love. Kenma finished the last chords on his air guitar and the song ended, with Kuroo singing one last, “You, you, you oughta know!” that he felt deep in his soul. He cherished these moments with his omega, he always looked gorgeous, but there was a certain type of beauty that took over Kenma when he let himself truly enjoy life. He was so proud of him, he had come so far from the fragile boy he had met.

Kuroo had been in love with him ever since they met all those years ago as children. He knew that the omega had been his destined mate before his mother had even opened the door. He had smelt something amazing approaching the manor, so he had peeked out the window only to see the prettiest boy he had seen in his twelve years of living. Back then, his hair had still been black hair, as Kenma had dyed it when he turned thirteen after begging his mom to let him. He had run to the door when he heard the doorbell ring and came face to face with the love of his life. From then on, he had been completely and utterly whipped, always at Kenma’s beck and call. He wasn’t sure if Kenma loved him back, so he made it impossible for the omega to hate him. Kuroo wanted to treat him like the royalty he was, and so he did, scoring himself the perfect mate along the way. He was blessed that the Goddess chose Kenma for him and that Kenma had chosen him. On the rare times that one half of the destined pair rejected the other half, it was excruciating pain for both. He was glad that didn’t happen to him, and he also couldn’t understand why anyone would ever reject their mate, who wouldn’t want unconditional love? People were stupid, but Kuroo wasn’t, so he made sure to treat Kenma right so he would never break the bond and leave him.

Once they arrived at home he parked the car, and jogged around to open up Kenma’s door, “After you princess,” He said, unlocking the house. Kenma walked past him with a fond roll of his eyes and Kuroo followed behind him, watching his ass. Good, he was perfect in every single way.

Yeah, he was truly blessed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that was chapter 8 babey!! me , after writing 2400 of inner monologue, "here, have your first piece of dialogue in the chpater", i also love writing kenma, he is such a groovy little thang. and kuroo is hella whipped kfjncersfnrsj, c u tomororw !


	9. Hi, Sorry To Interrupt But I Am Currently Bleeding Out, Do You Mind If I Sleep On Your Doorstep? Thanks.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamaguchi and Hinata have fun with their new adopted puppy, Akaashi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hewwo its me, back with another chapter, this one is a smiiiiidge shorter than the last, mostly because it's just full of information nd only focused on one character. Imma b honesty with yall, my favourite group in haikyuu is the pretty setter squad, so there will definitely be blossoming friendships !! this one is a bit different in terms of pov, I hope u guys enjoy !! i really liked writing this chapter actually, so !! (no beta again, sowwy lolz)

Akaashi had been running for hours now. The bag on his shoulder thumped against his side as he jumped over stones and holes in the forest ground. His feet hurt, his head ached, and all he wanted to do was go back and disappear underneath the covers. But, that was no longer an option. His wolf hearing picked up twigs snapping a hundred feet behind him. They were closer, and he didn’t know for how much longer he could keep on running. Ahead, he saw a blurry image of what seemed to be a huge manor, but he wasn’t sure without his glasses on. He didn’t know how far he had run, didn’t even know where he was. But he was getting desperate, and he hoped that whoever lived in the manor was friendly enough to hide an omega in distress. If not, he was going to be caught, and then he would never be able to escape again. He pushed himself for one last sprint and collapsed at the gates, his bag falling with a thump beside him. He felt his breath even, and his limbs stopped moving. He prayed to the Moon Goddess for mercy, before his eyes slipped closed from fatigue.

Light. That was the first thing he noticed when he woke up. It blinded him as soon as he opened his eyes, squinting and trying to look around his surroundings. Bare walls stared back at him, with a window on the one to his left. He tried to crane his neck to look outside, but he could barely see the top of tall, pine trees. He struggled to sit up, noticing how comfortable the bed he was on was. The covers were soft, and the mattress felt brand new. It was luxury, where was he? Did the people living in the manor really take in a bloodied stranger? For a second he wondered if they had taken his bag, but he assumed that the people here were smart, and most likely confiscated it. He hissed slightly as he moved, his entire body in pain. Looking down at his arms, and uncovering himself from the blankets on him, he realized that he had been cared for. Bandages wrapped around where all his injuries were, and it seemed like he had even been showered. He shuddered, hoping that whoever cleaned him had been an omega. He really didn’t need more alphas trying to catch a glimpse of his naked body. That’s why he had run away in the first place. 

Just as he had finally managed to sit up against the fluffy pillows, the door opened, and two omegas bickering walked in, “Sho, you’re going to wake him.”

“No, you.”

“Real matur- Oh, you’re awake!” The taller omega noticed him first, putting down the tray he was holding on the nightstand beside his bed, “How are you feeling?”

He tried to speak but only wheezing came out. His throat was dry, as though he hadn’t talked for years. “Here, have some water,” said the shorter omega, handing him a glass full of cold water.

He gulped it down in an instant, and he would felt embarrassed for behaving like an animal if he wasn’t so confused and starved, “I’m feeling like I just got run over by a train.” He handed him back the glass, and the two omegas sat on the side of his bed, “How did I get here?”

The red-haired omega pursed his lips, “One of the alphas responsible for surveilling the borders saw you running and then collapse in front of the manor’s gates. He said that he smelled several alphas on your trail, and decided to bring you in first and ask questions later.”  
“Where am I exactly?” He questioned, getting an unnerving feeling. Something wasn’t exactly right here.

The taller omega hesitated before responding, “You’re somewhere safe. They have a few questions for you. Whenever you’re ready you can let one of us know and we can take you.” Akaashi felt unsettled, as though he had escaped the rain, but not the storm up ahead. 

Relaxing his body, be breathed out then in, trying to take in the scents of the omegas. His mother had taught him how to differentiate whether someone meant good or ill through their scent, it was a specialty passed down from family to family. He had said that it was the reason for the Akaashi family’s success in politics; they could tell right away who was their ally or not. It was obvious that the omegas weren’t letting too much of their scent seep through as to not overwhelm him, but he could catch hints of pine tree forests, and light rain hitting the grass. There were no menacing undertones, just simple soothing pheromones that made him feel at home. His instincts had never led him wrong. These two omegas, albeit blurry due to his lack of vision, were clearly allies. He sighed, “Well, I suppose there is no time like the present.”

“Alright then! Let me introduce myself first. I am Yamaguchi Tadashi, but you can call me Tadashi or Dashi, whatever you are more comfortable with.” He said with a soft smile. Akaashi felt himself relaxing in his presence, his scent comforting to the omega who had been on the run for hours with only fear keeping him company. He hoped that his intuition was correct.

“And I’m Hinata Shouyou, but people close to me usually call me Sho,” The shorter omega said excitedly, grinning widely at him. The both of them were so friendly, not at all like all the omegas he was also forced to mingle with. In his parents’ business, connections were a must, and so it was one of Akashi’s jobs to socialize with all the omega sons and daughters of rich and powerful politicians. It had always left him exhausted. They were all stuck up and snobbish, their hobbies consisting of gossiping, and spending absurd amounts of money every day. He knew that he was most likely viewed the same way, as he played the part and sang the song, all for his parents’ approval. But then, his parents had pushed him too far.

He shuddered and cleared his throat, “I’m Akaashi Keiji. I am fine with you two calling me Keiji.” He tried to summon a small, charming smile like he was he taught, but he couldn’t find it within himself to make the effort. 

“Okay Keiji,” Said Yamaguchi, “Let’s go.”

They walked through what appeared to be hundreds of hallways, twisting and turning at every end until finally, they went down a spiral staircase that led to a luxurious living room. There sat an omega and alpha, both talking in hushed voices, only stopping when they noticed the three omegas enter. He heard Hinata lean over to Yamaguchi, whispering, “I’m getting a sudden sense of Deja vu.” Which Yamaguchi replied to with a repressed smile, and a light kick to the shin, which Akaahsi could only assume meant to shut up.  
The two omegas led him to sit on a couch facing the intimidating couple and then sat down on each side of him, as though they were there for support. What a nice thought. The omega in front of him hummed, and looked straight into his eyes, “Who are you, and what do you want with us?”

Akaashi felt dread wash over him. He wasn’t prepared for such an overwhelming aura. He tried to scent the air, but he only found dense silence. There was nothing, no scent. He gulped, suddenly very afraid. This was no ordinary man. He began to stutter, something he hadn’t done since his parents had beat it out of him at an early age, “I-I don’t m-mean any tr-trouble.” He felt close to tears. The omega’s stare felt as though it was piercing into his heart, slowly pushing in the dagger bit by bit. He wanted to get down on his knees and beg for forgiveness, even if he hadn’t done anything wrong.

“Who. Are. You.” The man growled, eyes flashing bright red before they went back to his hypnotizing gold.

“A-Akaashi Keiji-ji.” He whimpered. Hinata murmured a soft, “holy shit,” and Akaashi couldn’t have agreed more. He was terrified.

“Yes. We know that. But who are you exactly to us? An ally? You have led trouble straight to our doorstep and I am well aware of who your family is, and what they’re capable of.”

He began to shake, “I-I, I j-just…”

The omega narrowed his eyes, “Speak. Just what?”

“I’m afraid.” Whispered Akaashi, tears flowing down his cheeks. This gave the older omega pause. For a second, the air dissipated of the dangerous aura, before it was back, this time only half as intense.

“Who are you afraid of?” Akaashi took note of his silver hair, and how the shadows of a fireplace seemed to dance across his face as he leaned closer to him. He would never, in a million years, think of ever going against such an omega. He would rather take his own life because he knew that if ever betrayed the man, his death would be less merciful than his own hand. He realized why the omega was able to exude such power; he was a Charm wolf, one of the most dangerous types, depending on the person. Like Intellects, Charm wolves were able to command the room, but unlike Intellects, their powers went beyond gathering attention, way beyond. The danger levels of the Charm wolves differed from being able to get a free coffee by flirting, to being able to bring an entire room to their knees with a simple glance. This omega was the latter. He had never encountered such prowess and wondered if his own charm could ever become that compelling. When he found out that he was a Charm wolf, everyone thought it fitting, except for him. He felt like a fraud. He wasn’t the coquettish, alluring omega they all saw him as, he was only a fragile boy who never dared to disappoint his parents. He had never wanted to twist people’s minds to cater to his and his family’s needs, but it was still demanded, expected, of him. He had suffocated, drowning in expectations and self-hatred, until he couldn’t take it anymore.

Akaashi took a deep breath, trying to calm his racing heart, “Alphas were f-following me, and I was just t-trying to get away. I have no ult-ulterior motives I swear.” 

“Hm,” The man hummed, sitting back and leaning his weight on the alpha beside him who had yet to say anything. He assumed they were mated, even if he couldn’t smell them. While the alpha also had a domineering aura, it was less powerful than the omega. He seemed to be at constant attention, waiting for Akaashi to attack at any point. He was like a bodyguard. “It seems as though you are telling the truth. I will give you one chance to explain yourself, and from there we will decide your fate. Sound fair?” 

Akaashi knew he wasn’t actually giving him the choice to protest, so he swallowed his nerves, and began the story of the worst day of his life. 

“It began yesterday morning when the maid woke me up…”

Akaashi was instantly awake, the knocking on his door signifying that it was to begin his day. He started his daily routine; trudge to the shower, do his make-up flawlessly, and then put on the latest fashion which most likely cost thousands of dollars a button. He knew that today was important, his parents had scheduled a meeting with him, which they rarely ever did. He never saw them unless they forced him to accompany them to publicity events. They never had time for him, the most time he had ever spent with his mother was probably when he gave birth to him. 

He quickly ate breakfast before he lost his appetite due to how nervous he was, and then made his way to the meeting room in their manor, where his parents were waiting. Entering the room quietly he could tell right away that this was not going to be an ordinary discussion about who he should become acquainted with next, or what he should be wearing for the following season. The atmosphere was suffocating as he took a seat in front of his parents, “Hello, mother. Hello, father.” He bowed his head to each of them.

They cut straight to the chase, “Akaashi, you are twenty now, which means it is time for you to get married.” His mother said, her tone leaving no room for argument, but Akaashi was definitely going to argue.

Losing composure in front of his parents for the first time in years, he yelled, standing up and knocking his chair backwards, “What? No, no, no, no. You said that I had until I turned twenty-five years old to find a mate of my choosing. That is what we agreed upon.”

His father glared at him with disappointment swimming in his eyes, but this time Akaashi didn’t care. They were not going to pressure him into a loveless marriage. “Things have changed. We have gotten a proposal from an alpha of high-standing, asking for your hand in marriage. Now sit down so we can further discuss the details.” His father’s tone sent a shiver down his spine, forcing him to pick up the chair and take a seat.

His body was shaking with anger, but he tried to restrain himself, “Who’s the alpha.”

“Terushima Yuuji.” At that moment, his world shattered. He was never going to have peace of mind again. Terushima Yuuji was one of the most feared men in Japan. He yakuza, leader of the Johzenji syndicate. They were known to be ruthless killers, and while most yakuza killed out of necessity, it is said that they killed out of pure pleasure. He had heard the horror stories of omegas being kidnapped and brought into their syndicate under the false pretense that they were the fated pair to someone in their organization, but everyone knew it was just a cover. Unfortunately, no one was powerful enough to go against him. All the other powerful syndicates had cut ties with Johzenji long ago. After the Full Moon Massacre, no yakuza wanted to be associated with the syndicate, and so Johzenji worked on bettering their connections with politicians. Akaashi assumed that was the reason for this sudden marriage, but to be married off to the leader of an organization full of murderers? Did his parents really not care for him at all.

“No, I refuse. I’m sorry mother, but I can’t marry a man like him,” He shuddered.

“This is not up for debate. He will be here in an hour to pick you up and take you back to his home. He assured us he would take great care of you. I don’t understand why you are having a letdown over an engagement that could benefit all of us.” Both he and his mother knew he was lying. They had all heard the stories, had seen some first hand. His mother didn’t care, it was obvious now. He was power-hungry, and Akaashi was just another pawn in his game. 

“I won’t go with him!” He yelled. He knew that Terushima would not treat him with love. He was one of the biggest topics in omega’s gossip, and they all said the same thing; he was a heart breaker, but he was also an arm breaker. No omega could ever leave him, they would only regain their freedom after he decided he was bored of them and discarded them like shattered porcelain dolls. He would die there.

“Keiji, that is enough!” His mother looked furious, and he knew he wouldn’t take no for an answer. His charm was in full effect, and normally it would have affected Akaashi, but this time he was far too angry and distraught for it to make any sort of impact on him. And so he devised a plan. He would go along with it for the moment, but as soon as he got the chance, he would run away. 

Akaashi sighed and collected himself, sitting upright, “You’re right. I apologize, mother, father. I gratefully agree to the marriage.” He knew his voice sounded numb, he felt empty, but as soon as he saw his mother’s menacing smile he knew he had convinced them of his surrendering act.

After his parents congratulated him on his engagement he was sent back to his room where he would fix his make-up and change his clothes to appease the tastes of Terushima. But instead, he grabbed the biggest duffel bag he owned and began stuffing only the necessities in it. He moved quickly, snatching clothes off of hangers, and ripping his cabinets open. There was no time. He got on his knees and lifted his mattress where he kept his emergency money. He never thought the day would come where he would actually need it. Holding back tears, Akaashi tied his sheets together and hoped it worked like it did in the movies. He lived on the second floor, so it should be fine if he fell, but he really didn’t want to risk it. Quietly opening the large windows, he tied an end of the makeshift rope to his bedpost and threw the remainder out the window. Shouldering his duffel bag, he kneeled on the window sill, looking down to make sure the rope reached the ground. After making sure the rope was secure, he began rapidly climbing down, never once looking back. 

But if he had, he would have seen Johzenji’s car park in front of his house and ran faster. He heard the moment they realized he wasn’t in his room, his mother’s screams to find him echoing through the trees he was running between. And then, the scent of alpha’s on his tail. He guessed it was around seven, and from their thundering footsteps, he could imagine their build. If they caught him he was done for. Terushima wouldn’t stand for the respect he has shown him by running away. It was like a full-on slap on the face, and Keiji was wearing rings. He would be dead. 

He pushed himself to run faster, and managed to lose them for a few hours, deciding to sit down for a few minutes so he could catch his breath. But his break was over in a second, he couldn’t spend time sitting around. Akaashi ran for what felt like hours, and his body was close to giving up on him.

“... and that’s when I saw the manor, gave the last sprint and ended up at your doorstep.” The room was deadly silent as he finished his story. He could feel Hinata shake beside him, and felt both of the omegas’ pheromones permeating the air. Some were anxious, but most of them warm and loving, as though they were trying to comfort him. He was grateful as it helped soothe him, but he could not fully relax with the older omega looking at him critically. 

“Everyone, please leave the room, I need to talk to Akaashi alone.”

“But Boss, Suga-” The older omega cut off Hinata with one wave of his hand, “Leave. Now please.” The alpha nodded and escorted the two omegas out who looked back at him with worried expressions. He tried to give them a reassuring smile but failed.

Once they heard the click of the door closing, the crushing weight of the omega’s aroma lessened, leaving behind only the neutral scent of the room and Akaashi’s own smell, “Do you know where you are?”

Akaashi shook his head, “No.”

Suga sighed, and completely let go of his scent. The aroma of spicy hot chocolate wafted through the air, and Akaashi felt himself sinking into the couch, body fully alleviated. If he had ever been embraced by his mother, he assumed that this is what it would have felt like. The sensations gave him whiplash. He went from fearing for his life to wondering if he could ask the older omega for a hug.

“I am Sugawara Koushi, omega leader of the Karasuno Crow Syndicate, and you have trespassed on my organization’s property.” Suga said, narrowing his eyes at him, “But, from my intuition, I can see that you aren’t a threat.”

Akaashi shook his head vigorously, “I’m not, I can assure you I mean no harm after you have shown me such hospitality.”

“You really are well-spoken, fitting of a Charm wolf hailing from a powerful political family. You should thank Tadashi and Shouyou, they are the ones who convinced me to shelter, and provide you aid.” Suga crossed the distance between them and sat right beside Akaashi, “Now, despite being yakuza, I am not a cruel man, so I will give you a choice.”

Akaashi closed his eyes. Here came the moment where they forced him to out. The choice probably was that he either leave of his own accord or be escorted out by security. He didn’t know where he could go next. He hoped that they gave him his duffle bag back so he would be able to pay for a few nights at a hotel, but from then on he was lost. He was a pampered omega, never really worked a day in his life. All he knew how to do was seduce alphas to do his bidding, and he did not want to rely on such dirty tricks in order to survive. But it looked like he might have to… 

Suga interrupted his thoughts, “You can either leave with your duffel bag and a ration of food, or you can stay here and join our syndicate.” Akaashi gasped loudly, which Suga quirked an eyebrow to in mild amusement, “Of course, this would mean that you would have to live by our way of life. It wouldn’t be a complete culture shock as it was for Tadashi and Shouyou as you already come from a Selene Religion background, but the jobs we will have you do will not be easy. So, which will it be, hm?”

Akaashi did not hesitate to answer, “Please let me stay here. I will serve you loyally, I swear it.” For the first time, he saw Suga smile, and it was as though the clouds had cleared and then the sun finally shone through after days of thundering rain. 

Suga placed his hand lightly on top of Akaashi’s, and warmth flooded his system, “Then welcome to Karasuno, my little crow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alrighty yall that number nine, wowwy this is all happening so fast, I really hope u guys enjoyed this chapter cuz I really enjoyed writing it !! ty always for all ur support and kind comments, they always brighten my day <3 c u tomorrow XP


	10. Adding a Title After Updating Because I Can, Also, Sleepover Fun!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The omegas all come together to have fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this has been brought to u by 5 am sleepdeprived brain, this chapter was all over the plac.e its cheesy but like kewt i hipe. i relay enjoyed writing it, but I'm sorry if grammar mistakes r worse than usual. all yalla comments kep me going fr fr 100 100, enjoy some fluff, it was a lot of fun to make, the end, ily, enjoy !

The time had come: the ultimate omega sleepover was near. Hinata was excited. He hadn’t ever had many omega friends, just Yamaguchi to keep him company. It wasn’t that he was against having them as friends, it was that they usually got tired of his overactive personality, and didn’t like how he stood up to alphas. Sure, there were many who agreed with his philosophies on omega and alpha relationships, but for some reason, they never stuck around. And that was okay with Hinata, he had his best friend and that was all that mattered. But now that he finally had the opportunity to expand their little he was ecstatic. Well, it wasn’t like Akaashi had much choice in joining time as he had been brought in to live with them, but still. He was ready for tonight, where he could get to know both Akaashi and Kenma. At first, the blonde omega with dark roots had been hesitant, but after a little persuading with food and horror movies, he had agreed. Hinata knew he was hesitant in meeting Akaashi, it was obvious to both him and Yamaguchi that he wasn’t used to really interacting with other people apart from Kuroo. That’s why he thought it was very important that the small, timid omega got to spend time with others. He had felt a connection with Akaashi and Kenma that he had only felt with Yamaguchi before. He wondered for a second if they were all platonic soulmates. The term had been explained to him by Nishinoya and Asahi when they went over the basics of the Selene Religion’s traditions and ways of life. He right away knew that Yamaguchi was his platonic soulmate, but he had forgotten to ask if he could have more than one. He knew that he wasn’t able to have more than one romantic soulmate. He had asked, much to Kageyama’s irritation. He had mainly done it to get a rise out of him, it wasn’t like he really wanted another alpha. Through the weeks that he had been there, he had unfortunately grown to care for the alpha. At first, he tried to prevent his attraction, he wasn’t ready to settle down at only twenty years old, but who was he to really go against fate. Although, that was what he was really afraid of. What if he was only starting to like Kageyama because the universe told him he had to? He didn’t want forced love, he had seen what those matings ended like; scars where the claim marks used to be. They were ugly and scarred, he didn’t want that for himself or the alpha. While still very grouchy, the alpha had been adamant that they were meant to be together, and that he liked him despite them being a fated pair. Of course, he hadn’t said it in those exact words. It went more along the lines of, “When I mark you and you have my children…” or, “After I make you my bride…” and each time, he had gotten a swift kick on the shins from Hinata. He tried to act annoyed by the alpha’s statements, but in reality, he was using violence to hide his blush. The fact was, he was actually beginning to enjoy all those cheesy, and honestly a bid old-fashioned, comments. He knew that Kageyama didn’t mean any harm, after all, he followed an omega leader, but Hinata still wanted to make sure he was kept in check. When, uhm if, they got together, the alpha needed to know that it was the omega who was going to be in charge of the relationship.

And so weeks had passed with them exchanging snarky comments, which always won them one of Tsukishima’s famous eye-rolls. Except for these days, they held less malice on more of a begrudging fondness. Yamaguchi had finally come clean as to where he disappeared to every day. At first, Hinata had been shocked that he was willingly spending time with the passive-aggressive bean pole, but then realized it made sense. The alpha was definitely Yamaguchi’s type, but there was something there also, something he had never seen before whenever the taller omega got into a relationship: he was acting like himself. Usually, the omega felt like he had to change some part of his personality or looks in order to keep the alpha he was dating. He had dated some real assholes, and while Tsukishima did seem like an asshole to everyone else, Hinata had noticed that he treated Yamaguchi with care. Despite teasing Yamaguchi about how he had crossed over to the dark side, he was happy that his best friend had found a man that finally treated him the way he deserved. But if Tsukishima ever made him cry, he was in for a world of hurt. Hinata had finally perfected his kick to the balls, after all, much to Kageyama’s misfortune. For a second, Hinata hoped he would still be able to have kids despite the continuous kicks to his dick, but then stopped worrying. He believed that nothing would stop the alpha from impregnating him. 

Blushing lightly at his thoughts, Hinata gathered the remaining pillows from all the guest rooms and brought them to Yamaguchi’s room. They were getting ready for the omegas to come over. Yamaguchi was busy in the kitchen fixing up snacks for them to munch on while they gossiped and watched movies. Hinata had left it up to Kenma to bring whichever films he wanted to watch. Akaashi was in charge of the blankets. Currently, he was finishing off his training with Tanaka and Ennoshita, who were the most equipped to handling his training. He was still fragile from all his injuries but needed a push and motivation to keep propelling him forward. Ennoshita was perfect for soothing and keeping situations calm, while Tanaka was the one who was more aggressive, getting in Akaashi’s face and telling him to punch him in the face as hard as he could. The perfect couple, truly. 

Hinata giggled he ran down the halls, overjoyed. He threw open the door to Yamaguchi’s room and place the pillows all over the floor and bed until it looked comfortable to die in. He knew that most likely while they were laughing and watching movies, the rest of the members were either killing people or in meetings with killers, but he wouldn’t let that dampen his mood! He and Yamaguchi needed a break from all the stress that came with training and being mates to high-class alphas. They wanted a nice, omega night and he would not let anyone ruin it.

The doorbell to the gate rang and Hinata sprang up from where he had been kneeling trying to fix the pillows to perfection. That must be Kenma! He rushed down the stairs, slipping and almost eating shit a few times. He ran out to go greet him, and then his smile instantly dropped. That wasn’t Kenma. He and the man stared at each other through the bars of the gate, “Well, is this any way to greet a guess?” The man, an omega, he noted, gave him a smile as though they were sharing a secret. His mouth opened and closed, gaping. This man reminded him of Suga; they had the same intimidating aura, flawless skin, and killing smile. His blood ran cold, he had to go find someone. Just as he turned around to go scream for help, Suga appeared at his side. For once, the older omega was dressed more casually, in simple leggings and a sweater that most likely belonged to Daichi by the way it hung off his slim frame. It wasn’t fair! How did he still get to look gorgeous? For God’s sake, it was like he was glowing underneath the moonlight! For a second he wondered if that was an actual Charm wolf skill, before dismissing the thought. That would be too ridiculous… right? 

The unknown omega in front of him exuded power. But while Suga’s face kept his true strength hidden, the man’s mischievousness was clear in his eyes. They twinkled, as though they were daring Hinata to start a fight. He shuddered. Suga hummed low in his throat, “Tooru.” His tone was serious, cold.

“Koushi.” The other omega replied back, with the same distaste as Suga.

A beat passed. The read-head thought he was about to die in a battle between Suga and the new omega, Toruu. He felt sweat gather on his eyebrow. He was too young to die, he hadn’t even gotten to kiss Kageyama yet, he had just started a new show. What about Yamaguchi and Kenma and Akaashi? What about their omega sleepover?! God, he hated his life so much. HE supposed this was a fitting end for him, dying between two powerful, attractive omegas. He guessed there were worse ways to go….Fuck. Almost crying, his mind began to spiral into chaos. Oh god, he was going to die, oh god, oh god, oh g-

Laughter erupted from both of the older omegas, and Hinata felt like fainting and yelling at the same time. What the hell was going on? The two men continued giggling and the red-head heard the fain beeping of the gate opening. Tooru slipped in, grinning widely and jumping at Suga. The other man caught him in his arms, twirling him around. “I missed you so much Tooru! Goddess, it’s been forever! I’m sorry for Shoyou, he’s still not able to recognize the faces of all yakuza, even a face as pretty as yours.”

Tooru left a slobbery kiss on Suga’s cheek, “Oh my dear, sweet Koushi. I have been dying every day more and more without your beautiful face and fat ass.” The two continued to whisper sweet nothings to each other like they were lovers reuniting after being separated by war. Hinata had never felt more out of place before. Standing with his arms awkwardly at his sides, and head held high and staring straight on, it was as though he was standing at attention, waiting for permission to move. Suga looked at the shorter omega, a flush colouring his cheeks. He had never seen Suga, leader of one the most menacing syndicates in all of Japan, blush. BLUSH. This had to be a dream. He had probably never even left Yamaguchi’s room, and he was crashing on the pillow fort dead to the world. Yeah, that had to be it. Is this what out of body experiences are like? 

Suga let go of Tooru and placed a comforting hand on Hinata’s shoulder. He felt himself instantly relax, and he finally turned around to fully face them. They seemed to both glow underneath the glint of the night sky, he felt as though he should kneel and bow his head to them. It was like he was in the presence of the Goddesses. They both stood taller than the average omega, with long, toned legs that could crush anyone in their way. Despite their clothes being casual, Hinata knew that they would steal everyone’s breath away given the chance. The moon seemed to illuminate a halo on top of Suga’s head, but the shadows from the branches cast an image that resembled a devil’s horns on Oikawa’s head. Was this a religious experience? Had he died and just not noticed? Their faces seemed to be sculpted by the Gods, high cheekbones meeting flashing golden eyes. Their lips had a natural pucker, but while Suga’s were more of a harsh red, Oikawa’s were a lighter pink, almost deceiving in their pure colour. Suga’s hair was bright silver, while Oikawa’s was a dark honey colour, every single detail about them was perfect. He wondered what the brown-haied omega’s scent could be, probably something just as mischievous as him. Hinata stared, and stared, until he snapped out of his daze once he realized that the silver-haired Goddess had been talking to him, “Uhm, sorry?” He mumbled, mind still hazy.

Tooru giggled into his friend’s ear, “I think our combined Charm killed the poor chibi-chan.”

The older omega rolled his eyes, “He’s just not used to being around powerful wolves. You have to remember what I told you last night. He and Yamaguchi were from the normal world, where the Moon Goddess is a fairytale and wolves are only animals.”

Pouting, Tooru grumbled, “I swear, people are so ignorant to the truth sometimes.”

Suga’s eyes shone with mirth, “Don’t I know it, love,” he turned to Hinata, “I’m sorry I forgot myself. It has been quite a while since I was able to see this beauty face to face. Shouyou, meet Oikawa Tooru, leader of the Aoba Johsai syndicate, and my oldest and dearest friend.”

“Awe Koushi baby!”

Hinata swallowed the lump in his throat. Glad to know that his instincts were never wrong in regards to the strength of omegas. Oikawa Tooru, that name, just like many of the other yakuza’s, was infamous. His title, which no one dared say to his face, was the Killer Queen. He was well respected, running a reputable alcohol distributing industry, but everything else he was part of was worth less than respect. If you wanted a business bankrupt in one day, if you wanted a whole syndicate destroyed in a single night, if you wanted to disappear forever, you appealed to Oikawa Tooru. He was the best in the business supposedly. Hinata had only harsh murmurs and whispers around the manor about the Full Moon Massacre, but he had been too afraid to ask. All he really knew was that whole syndicates had been erased from history that night, and the only victors had been Aoba Johsai and Johzenji. After that, no one dared go near Johzenji, and no one dared ever to cross Aoba Johsai. His curiosity had grown every day and had even ventured into the library to see if there were any documents regarding the massacre, but he could find nothing. All he had were baseless rumours. Unfortunately, Hinata had always been the one to look for trouble before it found him.

He bowed deeply in front of Oikawa, “I’m so sorry for not recognizing you, Boss. I will never disrespect you again.” He chanced a peek at the taller omega’s face. He seemed amused by him. He supposes that’s better than being murdered for having no manners and gaping at them like a child who saw his first sunset.

“My, my Koushi. It seems that you have your boys very well trained,” He gave amotion for Hinata to stand back straight, and gave him a pat on the face. His cheeks burned. “I will let it go, but only this once. Just because you’re so darn cute.” He brought his face closer to the redhead’s, giving him a smile that screamed ‘I’m joking but I’m not’, “But don’t ever even think of crossing me, yes?”

In that moment Hinata could swear that he pissed himself. He squeaked out a small, “Yes, Boss,” that was drowned out by Suga’s roaring laughter.

“Let the poor boy be, he’s not hardened like us yet,” He mused, “Now that we’ve had our introductions I believe it’s time to head in.” The omega quirked an eyebrow, “But Shouyou, why did you run out of the house in such a hurry?”

Hinata fidgeted, looking down at his feet. He had only just gotten permission from Suga to host Kenma the night before, and it had been a tough battle. It reminded him of when he was twelve, begging his mom to let him stay over at Yamaguchi’s on a school night. And just like his mom, the older omega eventually caved in. It wasn’t every day that Nekoma and Karasuno members got together for a casual hang out. They had only become allies once again a few years ago, and so both sides could not help but be wary. But it was only a sleepover between omegas, what could go wrong? That was Hinata’s winning argument, but both he and Suga knew it was bullshit. They weren’t ordinary omegas. One of them was the future heir to a dangerous syndicate, the other was running away from the leader of a dangerous syndicate, and the last two had been kidnapped by their fated pairs from the dangerous syndicate. What could go wrong indeed… 

He shuffled his feet, “Uhm, I thought it was Kenma at the gate, that’s why I run out all excited. But then it was just Oikawa,” His eyes widened in fear, “I mean, Boss. And like, no disrespect to you Boss, you were certainly a welcome surprise!” 

The brunette smirked at him, clearly enjoying the way he feared him. Hinata realized he had seen that smirk before, but on someone else’s face. Kageyama. Now that he looked closer, he seemed to have the same smugness as him, along with the same air of aloofness that he assumed could only be gained through years of having to act as though nothing bothered them. But he knew that deep inside, Kageyama was less put together than he wanted everyone to think. He wondered if it was the same for Oikawa. Before his thoughts could get away from him once again, he heard a car pull up to the gate.

Kenma stepped out of the car, backpack slung over his shoulder. He smacked Kuroo’s hand that had been trying to grab his ass while getting out from behind the omega. Uhm, why was he here. Kenma looked at Hinata and the wisp of a smile graced his lips, “Hello, Shouyou,” he said softly. “Ho, ho! Are we getting a special welcome party here?” Yelled Kuroo, manic grin on his face. He bowed deeply to the two omegas looking at him with mild curiosity, “Hello, Boss Suga, and Boss Oikawa. Thank you for accepting us into your home.” Kenma bowed beside him awkwardly. “Hello, Boss Suga, Boss Oikawa,” he mumbled. The brunette gave a smiling wave and a wink, “Yoohoo!”

Suga hummed, a smile threatening to break his cold face, “I wasn’t aware that we were also hosting you, Kuroo Tetsurou.”

“Oh did the little bros not tell ya?” Kuroo asked, wrapping a free arm around Kenma’s waist, the other arm carrying a bag filled with what seemed to be vodka and beer. 

“No, they did not.” Answered Suga, eyebrows raised. He crosses his arms over his chest. Hinata knew that pose. It was the ‘I’m going to kick my kid’s ass’ pose. He guessed this was a good time as ever to become religious and did a quick prayer to the Moon Goddess for Kageyama and Tsukishima.

“Ah make sense, it’s probably because I didn’t tell them,” Laughed Kuroo, jostling Kenma, who seemed to just want to melt into the floor.

“Kuroo, no. Apologize for intruding.” Kenma said sternly.

The alpha’s bottom lip quivered, “But Kitten…” Kenma stopped him with a firm glare, “Now, Kuroo. We are guests here. Apologize.”

Kuroo sighed, tightening his grip and leaning his head on his omega’s, “I’m sorry for not informing you-” Kenma elbowed him in the ribs, “Ow, I mean, asking you if I was able to tag along with Kitten here.”

Suga gave an exasperated sigh, losing his tough composure. He threw his hands up, turning his back to them. “Alright. Let’s just go inside the house, I am freezing out here.” He held out an arm to Oikawa who gladly took it, looping their arms together. They walked away chattering and laughing, immediately forgetting about the rest of them.

Finally, he was able to fully relax with them gone. Grinning at Kenma, his excitement returned, “Kenma!! Hi, I’m so glad you came! Can I give you a hug?” He bounced on his feet, hoping for him to say yes.

For a second Kenma looked hesitantly at Kuroo, who gave him a small reassuring nod, “Uh, yes, you can.” He disentangled himself from his alpha and stood there, arms slightly out.

“Yay!” Hinata jumped into his arms, smooshing their cheeks together, “I’m so excited for tonight! Dashi should be ready with the food by now, and Akaashi is most likely just finishing his shower. He just trained so, he has to wash off all that grime you know?” He let go of the blonde omega, finally acknowledging the alpha beside him, “Hello Kuroo. I’m assuming you’re here for Stingyshima and Bakageyama, and not to crash our party, right?”

Kuroo laughed, “I like you kid. Those are some good nicknames, mind if I steal them?” 

The red-head frowned up at him, “We’re the same age.” How was an angel-like Kenma dating such an opposite from himself?

The alpha shrugged, “You’re as short as a kid, so.” Another swift elbow to the ribs from Kenma and Kuroo cleared his throat, “Uhm, yes. I’m here to bother your and your friend’s future husbands. Is that alright?”

Hinata’s glared lessened. He didn’t want to be angry with Kenma’s mate, and also, he did want the alpha to bother the other two a bit, “That’s fine, just no stealing Kenma away, got it?”

Kuroo mock saluted him, “Yes ma’am!” He flinched, as though he had been prepared for an elbow to the ribs, but none came. Kenma was shuffling his feet and blushing, “Don’t worry Shouyou, I’m excited for tonight so I wouldn’t let this brat here ruin it.”

Gaping, Kuroo sputtered, “I’m the brat? Me? Kenma you filthy liar y-” The two omegas walked away before the alpha could finish his sentence.

Hinata leaned over to whisper into Kenma’s ear, “He’s a lot, good thing he’s cute huh?”  
The blonde omega let out a giggle he had never heard before. Tonight was going to be a good tonight, he was going to make sure of it.

***************************************************************************

Yamaguchi had everything ready; blankets were in place, bowls filled to the brim with snacks, and a DVD player ready to be used. He wasn’t as nervous as he thought he’d be, more than anything, he was anxious for the night to get started. He had been making nachos, smores, and pouring junk food into bowls since five p.m. and it was now seven, he was ready to dig in. He heard the door to his room open and in walked a hesitant Akaashi, “Hello Yamaguchi.” He said the air around him seems to bend to his will. It had been a week since Akaashi began living with them, and the omega had healed fast. They had talked a bit here and there, but it was like the black-haired omega was a completely new person from the one they had saved from dying at their doorstep. He was aloof, well-spoken with not one hair ever out of space. How he managed to achieve that during training? Who knows, he seemed to defy logic. It was quite obvious even to Yamaguchi’s untrained instincts that he was a Charm wolf, ‘will-bender’ was written all over him. Although, he didn’t believe that that was Akaashi’s true personality. He knew that underneath the perfect exterior was the quivering, scared omega they had met the first night. He hoped that with this sleepover the omega would be able to let himself relax, and actually have fun because it seemed like he hadn't had fun a day in his life. 

He didn’t know much about his past, just that his politically elite parents had tried to force him into a toxic, loveless marriage, and he had run away from them with an outrageous amount of money in his duffel bag. It was obvious that he had been an only child, a lonely one at that. Yamaguchi couldn’t imagine that he had many close friends in the social groups he was part of. While the green-hailed omega’s parents were well off, they were nowhere near as wealthy as Akaashi’s, and he was thankful for that. Growing up in such a toxic environment where people only cared about the power of your last name would have surely driven him insane. He can’t fathom how Akaashi managed to stay in one piece. Well, he almost hadn’t. He was a survivor, resilient and independent. But independence also brought isolation. And that is why Hinata and he thought it would be a great idea to finally have Kenma over, and they could all have a relaxing night of movies and friends. He never had many friends, but it wasn’t like he tried anyways. Hinata was more of the social butterfly, the only time Yamaguchi got to know someone was if the person began talking to him first. He was content with just him, Hinata, and their ugly pink couch. But for some reason, he wanted to take Kenma under his wing and keep him safe and secure. He wanted Akaahi to let him in and not bear the pain alone. He truly believed that the four of them forming a friendship would benefit everyone. 

After saying hello with a smile, Yamaguchi scooched over where he was sitting in the middle of the bed so Akaashi could sit beside him. He asked him simple questions about training, like how his combat skills were coming along, if he was able to maneuver better, and if the scrapes on his knees had finally fully healed. Akaashi answered every question with poise, with perfect manners and a nice tilt to his voice. Well, that just won’t do. 

Yamaguchi glanced at what the omega was wearing and tsked, “My oh my Keiji, what do you think you’re wearing?”

Akaashi looked down at his clothes, confused, “Slacks and a sweater?”

Yamaguchi rolled his eyes, “And why is that?”

Hesitating, Akaashi looked at him even more confused, “... because these are the clothes I bought a few days ago?”

“Didn’t you get any sweatpants or comfy t-shirts? No onesies or warm pyjamas?”

Akaashi shook his head, “No, I just bought a simple two-piece pyjama outfit, but, I didn’t think it would be appropriate to wear that right now.” He shrugged slightly, looking slightly put off.

“Oh Keiji, I swear I didn’t mean anything by it. I just meant like, it’s okay to dress comfortably around us, it’s not like we’re important enough to try to impress,” giggled Yamaguchi. He stood up ad rummaged through his wardrobe, “Here, these are one of my favourite sweats, and also a soft loose t-shirt. I’m sure this will be much more comfortable to lay in than your slacks. You do look very pretty though, there’s no doubt about it.” He winked and Akaashi blinked back at him. He then hesitantly took the clothes from Yamaguchi with a soft thank you and then disappeared off into the bathroom to change.

He came back out a changed man. His hair was slightly tousled from taking off his shirt and then putting on a new one, and his new glasses were crooked. The sweatpants hung low on his slim hips, and overall, he looked absolutely adorable.  
“Keiji,” Gushed Yamaguchi, “You are the cutest thing I have ever seen.”

Akaashi blushed, “Are you sure it’s okay to be dressed like this? I’m meeting someone new after all.”

Yamaguchi waved a hand at him, dismissing his statement, “Don’t worry about Kenma, he’s not your usual stuck up rich omega. He’s actually a bit shy, I’m sure you two will get along great,” he grinned as Akaashi plopped back down beside him. He did look a bit more relaxed, his shoulders less tense and his mouth no longer pressed in a thin line.

He looked at Yamaguchi with uncertainty, “Tadashi, I am nervous. I haven’t ever spent time with omegas that weren’t trying to gain something by talking to me. This is new, and I don’t know how to act exactly.”

He gently patted him on the head, trying to let out soothing pheromones. As the days passed, the black-haired omega had slowly let his scent go, and it was honestly quite fitting for him. He smelled of old parchment paper and a cold, shocking wind. His aroma was definitely difficult to ignore, but was quite unique, exactly like Akaashi. “Don’t worry love, Hinata and I are here to help you. All you have to do is be yourself,” He gave him a pointed look, raising his eyebrows, “Your true self. We don’t care about manners or stuff like that here. Tonight, only giggles are allowed, no furrowing eyebrows. Got it?” He teased him with a fake frown, and pointed a finger at his face, “None of this.”

Akaashi let a small laugh escape him, “Alright, Tadashi. That sounds great.”

The door opened, getting their attention. Hinata walked in, talking Kenma’s ear off, “... And then I his nose again! Man, it was awesome, I wish you could've seen it, Kenma.” The blonde omega hummed in response as Hinata closed the door behind them.

“Hey, Keiji! This is Kenma, Kenma this is Keiji!” Hinata smiled as they exchanged hellos, “Great, now that we’re all best friends, should we start with horror movies or truth or dare.” He sat infront of Yamaguchi, and Kenma took a seat beside him, all four of them now forming a circle. 

Yamaguchi snorted, “Truth or dare, really Hinata?”

Hinata threw a pillow at him, “Hey! I was just thinking, Kenma and Keiji didn’t have normal upbringings,” He said a quick no offence to which the omegas both replied simultaneously with, “None taken,” Their eyes met and then both looked away with a light flush. “Okay, that was so cute, oh god. But like I was saying, they didn’t have regular childhoods, so that means they probably never got to experience the epic highs and lows of truth or dare! Aren’t a genius Dashi?” He flashed him a green, holding a pillow tight to his chest.

Yamaguchi mulled it over, “Well, you’re not wrong. Well, maybe you’re wrong about being a genius,” This time, he saw the pillow coming and evaded it, which unfortunately meant that it hit the side of Akaashi’s face. Everyone paused for a second that seemed to last an eternity. The pillow flopped down onto the omega’s lap. He looked down at it, and then looked up at them. Then, he did something that none of them expected, He burst out in giggles. The rest, realizing that he wasn’t angry, burst out laughing along with him. Even Kenma’s usual quiet chuckle rose in volume, getting lost in the moment out of pure joy. 

This was going to be a good night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and thts ten folks! ALSO IMPORTAN QUESTION AHEAD PLEASE ATTENTION. i was thinking of writing smut. i was gonna do it last chapter but i wanted to make sure with everyone that it was g, its in the tags, and it was originally suppose to have smut, but i wanted to hear yalls thots. yall rocking with daddy kink !?!?!?!?!?! amne, c u tomorrow my lieges <3


	11. We're Not Like Most Omegas, We Drink Our Alpha's Vodka And Spill Our Deepest Darkest Secrets. #JustOmegaThings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The omegas have fun playing never have I ever, drinking edition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i would like to start this byy saying I am sowwy, pwease dwont be mwad. there might be a lot of mistakes in this chapter but I will actually be going back and fixing them after I wake up from a nap lol. there is smut in this chapter hehehehehehe, so,,,,, yeah, uhm shit will b going down soon so we're gonna have a little fluff before the storm , also i think this is the first time I've ever written three povs in on chapter? very exciting tings happening u guys !!! anywho, <3 enjoy!
> 
> *** Smut begins at "Kuroo sighed and reached back to run a hand through the omega’s hair." and finishes at, "The alpha flopped down beside him on the bed, gathering him into his chest." ***

The day had begun normally enough; Kuroo woke Kenma up at twelve p.m. by bringing him a slice of apple pie and strawberry milk. “Here’s some milk for my Kitten.” The alpha smiled at him, and Kenma’s heart skipped a beat like it always did when he saw Kuroo first thing in the morning. Or afternoon, whatever. After eating, he got into the shower, washing his hair gently as he listened to the rummaging of Kuroo washing the dishes. He hummed, feeling peaceful under the spray of the water. After a few minutes, he finished his shower, dried himself off, got dressed in the nicest black sweatpants he owned, and threw on one of his favourites cropped sweaters, which reached just under his chest. He walked into the living room where Kuroo was sat doing his homework, the tv playing in the background for some white noise. He hugged his alpha from behind, resting his chin on his shoulder as his eyes read over the practice questions for his finales, “How’s the studying going?”

Kuroo sighed and reached back to run a hand through the omega’s hair, “It’s fine, but,” He turned around in his chair and stared up into Kenma’s eyes, “I could sure use a nice, long break.” He smirked, backing him up into the bedroom. He rolled his eyes at his horny boyfriend but allowed himself to be pushed onto the bed, lightly bouncing. The alpha was on top of him in a second, peppering kisses along his neck. He brought their hips closer together, arms holding himself up above Kenma. Kuroo bit the omega’s bonding mark, reopening it. He moaned as pleasure flooding his system like the first time the alpha claimed him. Kenma gasped into his mouth, arching into the hips grinding into him. His cock slid against Kuroo’s as he begged him to continue. “Please, please.” The alpha growled, biting at his neck and grabbing his ass. “What do you need, Kitten?” The omega whimpered, feeling more slick drip from his hole. “Need you,” He whined, clawing at the back of the alpha’s t-shirt. Kuroo smirked, taking off his and Kenma’s shirts. He slid his hands up and down the smaller boy’s side, lighting grazing his nipples. “You have to be clear with me, or else you won’t get what you want.” He smirked at Kenma, who was breathing heavily, seemingly close to tears out of frustration. “Please, alpha, I need you to fuck me.” He pleaded, tugging at Kuroo’s zipper. Getting impatient, he pushed him onto his back. He got on his knees, licking his lips. He nuzzled his face against the alpha’s clothed cock, licking and wetting the fabric. 

“You’re just my little slut aren’t you?” Kuroo groaned, digging his hands into Kenma’s hair. He tugged at the strands between his fingers as the omega freed his erection, wrapping a hot, small hand around it. He hissed at the slight pain and rubbed his thighs together to get some sort of friction.

Kenma moaned as he licked at the slit of the alpha’s thick cock. Drool was pooling in his mouth, and he let it slide down the alpha’s dick to make it easier to deepthroat him. When they had first started having sex, Kenma had only been able to take him halfway while working the rest of his length with his hands. But after years of practice, he was finally able to get Kuroo down his throat with no problem. “Yes, alpha, all yours.” 

Tears streamed down his face as he sucked on the head, swirling his tongue around the tip before pushing lower. He swallowed around his cock, enjoying the chocked off groans Kuroo made. He whimpered as the alpha grabbed his head and pulled him off, staring into his eyes. “Don’t be naughty,” He tsked, “What’s my proper title, Kitten?” The man hummed his question, running his fingers down Kenma's tear-streaked cheek. He leaned his face into the warm palm, clothing his eyes for a second. He took three of his fingers into his mouth, wetting them with his spit. He moaned high in his throat, happily sucking at the tips. “Daddy.” He opened his eyes to look up at Kuroo, the alpha’s fingers still heavy on his tongue as he answered.

“That’s good, fuck. You’re daddy’s favourite whore,” He pushed Kenma back down on his length, making him gag slightly, “Looking so slutty with a big cock stretching your pretty little mouth.” His lips glistened with a mix of cum and spit, making the blowjob messier and hotter. 

Kenma moaned in agreement, getting lost in the feeling. He felt dizzy, mind barely coherent. All he could focus on was trying to get his alpha to cum down his throat. He could taste the precum that was gathering and swallowed. The alpha pulled harshly at his hair, dragging him up and down his cock. “There you go. You’ve wanted this dick all day, haven’t you,” He thrust his hips up, gagging his omega, “Only I can see you like this, only daddy gets to see how pretty his princess looks blissed out by giving a blowjob.”

Kenma bobbed his head faster, swirling his tongue around the length. He needed the alpha to cum. He could feel his hole twitch at the thought of Kuroo cumming inside of him, swelling his stomach with his load. It was like he was almost in heat, needing the alpha to fill him in whatever way possible, “Fuck. I’m cumming, angel. Swallow it down like a good boy.” Kenma nodded his head rapidly, tightening his lips around his cock. The alpha groaned as he came, holding his head in place so he could swallow. 

He pulled off the length with a gasp, wiping his lips with the back of his hand. He tried to catch his breath, but Kuroo was back on him in a second. Kuroo’s eyes glinted in the moonlit room, “It’s my turn now, Kitten.” He flipped him, so he was on his stomach, not letting the omega rest. He tugged his pants off, leaving the omega with only his light pink thong on. Slapping his ass once. “Fuck, look at how your ass jiggles, I’m a lucky alpha.”

Kenma whimpered in pleasurable pain, laying his head down on the bed. “Hands and knees.” He nodded, trying to gather some strength, but all he could muster was to bring up his knees. Kuroo cooed at him, kneading his ass, “You’re doing so good, so pretty for daddy.” He moaned into the pillow he gathered close to his chest, shaking in anticipation for Kuroo to touch him.

“Alpha, please.” He swayed his hips side to side to entice the alpha to begin. He was getting wetter, the slick running down his sides and dripping onto the bedsheets. “Where do you want me, baby?” The alpha rubbed his hole gently with his thumb, slipping it in slightly. Kenma whined, not answering him as he gets lost in the pleasure of having his hole finally filled by something. “Here?” He tugged at his rim as he took out his thumb, pushing two fingers in right away. 

Kenma shivered as pleasure coursed through his body, “Fuck yes, daddy, right there.” Tears continued to flow down his cheek as Kuroo pressed on his prostate, massaging it lightly. He started to thrust his fingers in and out, adding a third one. Sobbed as his alpha began a relentless pace against his prostate, he gripped onto the sheets to hold onto reality. The alpha was being rougher today, not allowing him to breathe for a second. Kenma wasn’t worried, if he ever got too overwhelmed, he knew that all he had to do was say his safe word, and Kuroo would stop immediately to cuddle him. But he didn’t want him to stop, far from it. He needed more, the fingers no longer being enough to satisfy him.

The alpha bent his head lower to lick in between his fingers, drenching his hole with spit as he ran his tongue around the rim, “Look at you, ruining the bedsheets with you slick like a bitch in heat.” He thrust faster while grabbing his own dick and running a large hand up and down. “Can I fuck you now, baby? Do you think this pretty hole is stretched enough for my cock?”

Kenma raised his head from the pillow that was soaked with his tears and drooled, “Daddy, please fuck your little slut.” Kuroo growled, taking out his fingers and gripping tight onto the omega’s hips. His fingers dug into him, most likely leaving bruises for days to come.  
He slowly slid in, the omega hissing at the stretch. He hadn’t been prepped enough, but that was how he liked it. “Who taught you to talk like a whore? Or is that just your true nature? A cumslut, ready to take dick at any time, willing to spread his legs for anyone.”

Kenma shook his head vigorously, “No, daddy, only for you, p-promise.” His sentence was cut off with a gasp as Kuroo grabbed the back of his neck, gripping the sides gently.

“I know, baby, I believe you.” His thrusts became stronger, and he leaned down to whisper into his ear, “Are you okay? What’s your colour?” And there was his caring alpha, always ready to accommodate him and make sure he’s okay.

“Green, alpha, please keep going!” He moaned out, slick being pushed out of him by the nonstop, rough thrusts. Kuroo’s cock always felt amazing, reaching that perfect spot that he never could, that no one else ever could. It made him feel confident to know that they were each other’s firsts. Kuroo was the only one who knew how tight and wet Kenma got when he was close to cumming. And Kenma was the only one who knew that Kuroo’s hips began stuttering as he neared his orgasm, chasing release.

“Daddy, I’m close!” He screamed into the pillow, his body continuously being bounced by the alpha’s cock. He could feel the forming knot rubbing against his entrance, the alpha groaning lowly.

“Fuck, me too, Kitten. Let’s come together.” His grip on Kenma’s neck tightened, cutting off his breathing. The omega felt his eyes roll to the back of his head with pleasure. As he came, he felt as though he was on cloud nine. His body shook completely with the strength of his orgasm, Kuroo following a second later. He felt his knot pop inside of him, his cum seeping into him.

The alpha laid down beside him on the bed, gathering him into his chest and making sure to not tug on his entrance with his knot, “You were so amazing, sweetheart. So beautiful and amazing. Perfect for your alpha,” He peppered his face with kisses, brushing his hair back lovingly with his hand. “I love you so much Kenma, you make me so happy.”

Kenma gave him a dazed smile, “I love you too Tetsu,” He turned around slightly, careful not to move too much. He found his phone and set an alarm to go off in an hour. “Let’s take a quick nap before I head over to Karasuno.” He yawned, snuggling into his alpha’s neck.

Kuroo hummed, feeling his eyes close, “Can I come?” He asked sleepily. 

“I thought you already did. Twice.” Kenma opened one eye to watch the alpha’s reaction.

“No, no bad puns in post-sex cuddling. Bad, Kitten. Bad joke.” He scolded him teasingly, bringing him closer by the waist, “But, can I?”

Kenma snorted, thinking that he was joking, “Sure, Kuroo.”

He didn’t think the alpha would actually come. 

***************************************************************************

Akaashi, for the first time in his life, felt like he was actually having fun. It had been an hour since the sleepover had started, and his lips hurt from smiling so much. They were currently all laying on the bed, bowls of popcorn and chips scattered around them. Each omega had a plastic cup filled to the brim with vodka, and he could feel the effects of the alcohol getting to his head. Kenma had gotten the liquor from his mate, who was in the room in front of theirs with Kageyama and Tsukishima. Apparently, the three alphas had decided to have a boy’s night since they were petty at the fact that they couldn’t join in on the omegas’ fun.

They were currently playing, never have I ever, and Hinata and Yamaguchi were losing. Badly. It was to be expected. Both Kenma and Akaashi had been brought up in very religious, strict households. That meant; no drinking until you turned eighteen, no dating until finding your soulmate or arranged mate, and no midnight shenanigans. Kenma was losing worse than him, though. Whenever he had felt especially rebellious (which only ever happened once every six months), he would sneak out and text his party omega friend, who would send him the address of the closest party to his house. He would go in, turn on his charm, and find the hottest alpha there to spend the night with. Most of the time, he would just dance with them, and then after getting bored, he would and go back home a bit more relaxed. Nothing would ever actually happen with the alphas he talked to. While saving himself for his mate wasn’t as enforced in his household as it was for the yakuza, he was still a hopeless romantic deep in his heart. He was saving his first kiss for his fated pair. Some omegas gave up after years of searching and just mated with the first alpha they deemed good enough, but Akaashi knew his alpha was out there somewhere, waiting for him. When he was little, he used to fantasize about how his mate would look; would he be tall? Muscular? Handsome? He had hoped all three. But as he got older, he really only wished for one thing from his alpha: the power to get him the hell out of his house. Although now he doesn’t really need that anymore, as he himself had found the courage to escape his personal hell and found heaven along the way. 

He wished that his story could have been like Kenma’s. Meeting your fated pair at an early age and growing with them sounded like a dream. Then he wouldn’t have had to face the cruel world of the elite by himself. But, the past was the past for a reason. Now, he felt like he was closer to his mate than he had ever been before, and he had wondered to himself often if there was a chance that his alpha could be yakuza. 

Which brought him back to the game he was playing. He held his plastic cup in his left hand as he wiggled his eyebrows at the omegas, “Neve, have I ever had a yakuza member as a mate.” Yamaguchi and Hinata groaned, drinking the last of their third cup. 

“I thought we were going to play truth or dare,” Whined Hinata, “This isn’t fair! You can’t punish sweet Dashi and me with alcohol poisoning just because we have led very promiscuous lives up until now.”

“Hey, now! Don’t let my Tsukki and Yamayama hear you say that, or else,” Yamaguchi broke out in giggles and leaned into the group to whisper, “or else they’ll punish us.” He full-on burst out laughing at the mildly scandalized faces of Kenma and Akaashi.

The two omegas shared a look, “We need to experience life more,” Said Kenma. Akaashi was surprised but then nodded along. The red-head and his best friend had lived such interesting lives, full of freedom and mistakes. Something Akaashi had craved since he was fourteen and learned about the world outside of banquets and press conferences. As the night went on, he realized that he had a lot in common with Kenma. They both could have been Intellects, except Akaashi had gone down the side of manipulation, while the shorter omega travelled the road of discretion. It was fun ganging up on Hinata and Yamaguchi with him, feeling like they had made a real connection. All four of them seemed to fit so well together, and he wanted to bring up platonic soulmates, but he was too afraid to say anything in case he sounded needy. This was his first time having real friends, after all. 

“Ugh,” Hinata rolled his eyes, “Yamayama can suck my dick for all I care. Stupid alpha with his stupid good looks.” He began punching the pillow in front of him, “Mates are so overrated, constantly making you overthink everything. Keiji baby, you haven’t met your mate yet, right?”

He flushed a pretty pink, “Uh, no.”

“Lucky, you get to be free for at least a few more days. Live life for us poor, married souls who can’t.” Yamaguchi smacked Hinata, scowling at him, “We haven’t even started dating them yet, doofus.”

“Owe,” Hinata pouted, “Kenma, Dashi is a meanie. Hit him back.”

Kenma raised an eyebrow, “I will not be doing that,” He chugged the rest of his drink, and Akaashi did the same once he realized they were finished playing the game. “Hmm, I wonder if you’ll find your mate at the Summer Ball, a lot of people meet their fated pair there.”

All three omegas looked at Kenma with confusion, “What’s that?”

“Oh, right, you guys don’t know much about these events. The balls are yakuza exclusive, and it is where the biggest and most powerful syndicates get together peacefully for one night. Many allyships are made there, just like Karasuno and Nekoma’s a few years ago. All the younger wolves usually use that time to sneak off and have a party of their own once the leaders begin their meetings. I have seen quite a few soulmates get together there. The Summer Ball is happening next week, and there’s a chance that your alpha will be there, Keiji.” Kenma shrugged, frowning down at his empty glass, “I’m going to go get another bottle from Kuroo.”

“Wow, that was the first time I have heard Kenma talk so much. He’s so cool,” Hinata mumbled, eyes glazed with adoration, “Isn’t he so cool, guys? He like, knows things or something.”

Akaashi didn’t reply, too busy thinking about the possibility of finally getting to meet the love of his life. What would he look like? He felt like he was fourteen all over again.

Hinata wiggled his eyebrows at him while Yamaguchi laughed silently, “I bet you’re thinking about what your alpha looks like, aren’t you?” His eyes narrowed, challenging Akaashi to deny it.

He smiled softly, a dreamy look in his eye, “I’m not going to lie, Sho, that is exactly what I’m thinking about.”

Yamaguchi cooed at him, launching himself and tackling Akaashi onto the bed. “I bet he’s going to be super-duper handsome! A pretty omega like you deserves nothing but the best.” The taller omega pinched his cheeks, “Look at this beautiful face, this beautiful face needs to be held by big, strong, attractive hands, dammit!”

Hinata nodded along enthusiastically, “Mhm, mhm! I bet he’s like, sooo tall, and just super buff, like even buffer than Kuroo, and he also very handsome, but like puppy dog handsome.”

Yamaguchi hummed his agreement into Akaashi’s chest, “Yes! Like golden retrieve attractive!” His voice came out muffled through the fabric.

Hinata snapped his fingers at Yamaguchi, “Exactly, Dashi!” He pointed to his had, “Goddess, it’s like you’re in here.”

Akaashi smiled at them both, “Thanks, guys,” He hesitated before continuing, “I’m really happy I’m here with the three of you. I’ve never had friends that I could talk to like this before.”

Kenma walked in and uncharacteristically threw himself on the bed, putting down the new bottle on the nightstand, “I second that notion.” He snuggled up to Yamaguchi and Akaashi, yawning. 

“Hey, don’t leave me out of the cuddle pile!” Hinata jumped on top of them. Good thing he was light, or else he would have crushed all three of the omegas. He sighed, settling back into the pillows and glowing underneath all the adoration he felt. Their scents mixed perfectly together, like a warm, rainy night spent eating sweets with friends. 

Akaashi closed his eyes as he heard everyone’s breathing even out. He was glad he had found his way to Karasuno.

***************************************************************************

Bokuto paced back and forth. The Summer Ball was tonight, and if their oracle were correct, he would be meeting his fated pair today. What if he was rejected? What if the omega thought he was too ugly or too muscular? Or worse, what if he thought his personality was annoying? He began tugging at his hair, “I am going to go insane.” He groaned, flopping down on his desk chair. Across from him, his best bro chuckled, “Bo, I am ninety-eight percent sure you already are.”

“You are not helping, Bro!” Whined Bokuto, throwing his head back dramatically, “The oracle might be wrong. He might not even be there while I’m here, practically ripping my hair out!” He swivelled around, brain going a mile a minute. Why was it that whenever he actually had a thought, it was a bad one?

“Has your oracle ever been wrong, though?” Asked Kuroo, quirking an eyebrow. Bokuto shook his head, feeling defeated. “Exactly. So stop being emo and start preparing what you’re going to wear tonight.”

The alpha nodded, “You’re right, man, you always are. This is why you’re my best friend.” And just like that, he was back on his feet and rummaging through his walk-in closet, “Okay, so. I’m trying to dress to impress, right?” He yelled out, head shoved deep inside a cabinet.

“Yes, but don’t be too over the top, you have to make it look effortless.”

“Effortless?”

“Casually handsome.”

“Casually handsome?”

“A hottie with a body.”

“Nice! That is exactly what I want!” Bokuto said excitedly. He held up two button-up shirts, “Okay, so here are two of my favourites; one is a black shirt with white birds all over it, and the other is a Hawaiian print one that I won last year at the hot-dog eating contest. So, which one?”

“Bo… Bro… These. Are your top two choices?” Kuroo looked at him in disbelief before shaking his head with a fond laugh, “Of course they are. You know what, go with the bird shirt. If your mate can’t accept you while you’re wearing that, then they don’t deserve you at all.”

Bokuto nodded, “Okay, yes. Now, pants?”

Hours flew by until it was five p.m., and they had to leave soon, “You brought your stuff to change here, right?” Bokuto asked, combing through his hair with gell for the fourth time.

“Yep! I have it right here. Could I use your hair gel after you?” Kuroo began stripping. This didn’t bother Bokuto one bit. He had practically known Kuroo for as long as Kenma had, it was almost impossible to get embarrassed in front of each other. 

“Of course, bro. You don’t even gotta ask!” He put the last finishing touches before standing to his full height and flexing in the mirror, “I am a big, strong alpha who will find his mate tonight!”

“Hell yeah, you are!” Kuroo high-fived him and picked up the gel, “Okay, now let’s hurry up, I really don’t want my Kitten getting mad at me for being late, or else there will be no sex for me tonight.”

“Ew, bro! Kenma is like a little brother to me, I don’t wanna hear about him like that.” Bokuto said in disgust, searching around for his coat.

Kuroo rolled his eyes, “You have literally heard us having sex before, Bo.” 

Bokuto flushed bright red. He remembers that day. He had been innocently sleeping over at Kuroo’s house when he heard the front door open and Kuroo walking out of the room. He closed his eyes, assuming he had probably gotten up to get a glass of water when he heard a moan. Oh no. He shut his eyes tighter, pretending that whatever was happening wasn’t. But it was, and it was happening loudly. From the echoing, he could only assume that they were doing it in Kuroo’s living room. He tried to drown out Kenma’s whimpers with his pillow, but there was no escaping it. After that night, he made sure to bring earplugs to every sleepover just in case. 

“Yes, I did. And I’m haunted by that nightmare every time I close my eyes. You have ruined me, Bro.” Bokuto gripped his chest dramatically.

“Okay, well, in my defence, I thought you were a heavy sleeper!” Argued Kuro, shrugging on his coat and grabbing his keys and wallet.

“I AM a heavy sleeper, so that should tell you just exactly how loud you two were.” Bokuto shuddered.

Kuroo snickered at his friend’s reaction, “Well, it’s not my fault that your still a virgin.”

Bokuto punched his arm as he locked the door to his penthouse. They made their way down the stairs and into the garage where he kept the cars, “Which one are we taking tonight?”

Kuroo tapped his chin in thought, “Hmm, Lambo?”

Grinning, Bokuto took the keys off the hook. He got into the driver’s seat and waited for Kuroo to slide in before starting the car. As he turned the ignition, he stared into the other alpha’s eyes, “Well, I won’t be a virgin for much longer.”

Kuroo chapped Bokuto on the shoulder, “That’s the spirit, Bo! Now let’s go find your future wifey!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that is the end of number eleven. this was my first time ever writing smut so I will def accept critiques, just don't b too mean pls crnfejklnfer, i really hope u guys enjoyed this one !! i love writing some cutesy sleepover party scene, these omegasjust want sum luuuuuv, ALSO BOKUTO, MY FAVE HIMBO <3 HAS MADE HIS APPEARNACE, have a good day yall!!! also u guys can tell me if this chapter was bad, ill defffff understand, c u tomwwow X)


	12. Don't Look At Me, The Full Moon Made Me Do It.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The omegas have fun being the belles of the ball.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hhiiiiiiiii yall ! i really love this chapter, and also I changed a few things in chapter eight which Is in kenmas pov cuz i realized i failed to even intrdouce bokuto??????? so yeah i just added in a few things so it made more sense. i hope u guys enjoy this!!! last chapter was more of a filler fluff piece, so now things r aboutta get real serious 8) enjoy !!
> 
> ALSO HAPPY VALENTINES DAY <3 IF YOURE LONELY YOURE NOT ALONE CUZ ME 2 <3 have a good, loving day guys, whether its with a partner or family <3

The dim yellow lights illuminated hallway upon hallway, the cobblestone floor echoing their quiet footsteps. The smell of hesitance wafted through the air, and nervousness spread from person to person. The paintings decorating the walls seemed to follow them with their stares as they walked past, almost as though they were objecting to their presence. The walls were a dark velvet, shadows playing against the rich surface, and for a second Akaashi swore he could see the ghost of a smile. Up ahead, the hallway brightened, bouts of controlled laughter and fake niceness reaching his ears. He wondered if his mate was already there, drinking champagne and fluttering around to talk to every person, as a professional yakuza should. Would he even spare him a second glance? He looked to his left and saw a mirror that covered an entire wall right before the entrance to the ballroom. The overhead lights gave him a warm glow. He watched himself, the dress he was wearing tight at the bodice, almost corset-like, while the skirt flared out, dragging softly against the floor. His gown-like dress was a deep navy blue, with black and white accents scattered through the fabric in the form of light, sparkling swirls. His white gloves that reach past his elbows contrasted nicely against the dark of the dress, shaping his delicate arms nicely.

A few days ago, after Kenma’s departure from the omega’s sleepover, Suga had pooled them Hinata, Yamaguchi, and him into his office. The room had smelt of rich, spicy chocolate, but it did not do much to soothe his nerves. He knew that the older omega was going to talk to them about the Summer Ball, and after what Kenma said about his mate being there, he was sitting on the edge of his. Akaashi wasn’t one to wear his heart on his sleeve, preferring to keep his feeling and expressions to himself rather than showcasing them to the world. But the twinkling in Suga’s eyes let him know that he already knew why he was so unnerved. Instead of meeting the omega’s eyes, he looked around the spacious office. The walls were a stoic black, the only decoration being the golden wall lamps illuminating the room. It looked so bare, not at all like the Boss’s robust personality. Hinata and Yamaguchi squirmed uneasily beside him. Well, it was mostly Hinata moving around, while Yamaguchi kept looking at him from his peripheral vision. 

Suga crossed his hands together, leaning slightly forward on the large desk separating them, “By the looks on your faces and the smell of anxious pheromones in the air I can only assume that you have already heard about the Summer Ball, yes?” All three younger omegas nodded back at him, “Was it Kenma who told you?” Another three nods, “Great, and did he explain exactly what it was?” At this, they gave a shrug, not quite sure how to answer. “Alright, then let me give you a more detailed expression… The Summer Ball is one of four balls that take place annually. It is a symbolic tradition, dating back a thousand years, ever since our ancient line of wolves assimilated into society. It is in honour of the Moon Goddess, to commemorate her name by agreeing to one night of peace. It is held when the first moon of summer is full, and every yakuza syndicate who agrees to the peace treaty is allowed to join. There are only seven families that have attended every single ball since its beginning. The most powerful families; Aoba Johsai led by omega Oikawa Tooru and his mate Iwaizumi Hajime, Date Tec led by omega Futakuchi Kenji and alpha Aone Takanobu, Fukurodani led by omega Konoha Akinori and his alpha Tatsuki Washio, Nekoma led by omega Yaku Morisuke and his mate Lev Haiba, Shiratorizawa led by omega Tendou Satori and his alpha Ushikima Wakatoshi, and last us, Karasuno, led by me, Sugawara Koushi, and my dear mare, Sawamura Daichi. Please do well to remember these names, as they will be important for you to know when you attend the ball. Any questions so far?”

Akaashi was stunned into silence, just as Hinata and Yamaguchi were. When Kenma had explained it, he had made it seem quite less grand than it actually was. This was more than just a party thrown by the yakuza to make arms deals; this was a ceremony dating hundreds of years back. Akaashi felt his left hand twitch, an old tick of his that he thought disappeared along with his stutter. Why were all his imperfections coming back when he least wanted them? He shook his head slightly once he realized that Suga was still waiting for a response, and it was enough for the older omega to continue, “Not only is this a celebration of Our Goddess Selene, it is also a celebration of us, her children. Every year, mates find each other at these balls, whether they be from rivalling or allied syndicates. I actually met my sweet Daichi there, he had been invited by his best friend Iwaizumi to the ball. Originally, Daichi came from a humble background but had risen through the ranks once his family began working for Aoba Johsai. He had hired as one of Iwaizumi’s guardsmen, but they easily became friends soon after. And so he was allowed to attend the Winter Ball, and that is where I fell in love with him at first sight. Oh, I still remember how handsome he had looked that night, staring out into the sky on the balcony all alone…” Suga trailed off, as though he were lost in the memory. There was a far-away look in his eyes but soon blinked back to reality.

He turned to look at Akaashi, “There is a possibility that your mate could be there tonight Akaashi. We can only hope that he comes from one of our allied syndicate, or else things might be a bit difficult.”

Then Akaashi noticed something, “Wait, you said there were seven powerful families, but only talked about six, what happened to the seventh one?”

Suga sighed deeply, “The Johzenji syndicate,” he clasped his hand tighter together, “Ten years ago when I turned eighteen and took over the syndicate from Tobio’s parents, I attended my first Spring Ball. I was quite nervous, but the retired Boss had assured me that everything would go smoothly. I was trained weeks on end for that day, much like you will be training for the following week, and was sure I could handle it. But no one had expected Terushima Yuuji’s actions. There had been some unrest in the underworld. Syndicates were at each other’s throats, allies had cut ties, it was a war, but for the day, everyone put that aside. Everyone but Johzenji. It had been after dinner when new-found mated pairs awaited for their meeting to be announced to all the syndicates by the oracles when gunshots had cut off the ceremony. I had been on immediate alert, making sure that all my crows were safe. To this day I am thankful that Kageyama and Tsukishima had been too young to join in on the festivities. Johzenji had somehow smuggled in guns and had begun shooting at whoever they could see. They only had one objective that night; get rid of all competition. And they almost succeeded. Azumane and Yuu had made it out alive, but not without severe injuries. Daichi and I had stayed, fighting amongst the chaos. To this day, I have never seen such carnage. Yakuza everywhere were turning into their wolves, some only half transformed, others fully, but it did not matter, they both caused pain all the same. That was the first time I saw Daichi’s wolf form, I wish I could have seen it under better circumstances, but alas. Alongside us fought Kei’s and Tobio’s parents, and they fought bravely and with strength. But Johzenji held no honour, they killed without mercy and messily. Their parents died that night, leaving both of them ten years old and orphans. Then Terushima and his men had finally retreated after they realized they were losing, leaving only corpses and broken homes behind. After that, they were forbidden to go back. This was infamously named the Full Moon Massacre. Every syndicate severed ties, and while some wanted revenge, they were not able to go against them. Johzenji was one of the main seven for a reason, their prowess and bloodthirst was too great for anyone to take on alone. And so everyone acted as though they didn’t exist, and things were quiet for a while. But then I saw you at my doorstep Akaashi, bloodied and scared. I believe this was an omen for danger to come.”

All three omegas were in shock. Akaashi couldn’t believe that his parents were willing to marry him off to such a monster. Had they known his horrific past? He chose to believe they didn’t, or else his heart would break, because what kind of parents would ever do that to their child? 

Yamaguchi interrupted the solemn silence that blanketed the room, “Do you think something will happen this Summer Ball?”

Suga nodded slightly, “It is a possibility. This is why we have been training you more on combat rather than manners and etiquette. Your presence here was prophesized, but so was the danger that would fall on us at the same time. We have been working hard to find any crumbs left behind by Johzenji, that is why we once again became allies with Nekoma; we needed the man-power and intelligence. Unfortunately, we haven’t been able to find anything, and that is why I am wary of allowing you three to attend the ball. But worry not, Tobio and Kei came to your defence, claiming that you had all trained very hard and should be given the chance to enjoy the celebration.” He gave Akaashi a teasing look, breaking the tension that surrounded them, “So if you find your husband there, be sure to thank them, or else you would have never been able to meet him.”

Akaashi flushed a light pink, “I will.” He could feel it in his bones, he was going to meet his fated pair very soon. 

After that nerve-wracking meeting, all three omegas were sent immediately to etiquette training with Ennoshita. They spent a whole week learning how to walk properly, how to use the proper utensils for their corresponding food, and the one they least liked; dancing in ball gowns. As society progressed, so did customs and fashions. Long ago, Omega’s were expected to wear dresses, as they had no need for anything more practicable since they would only stay at home with children. Akaashi thought this would have been different in the yakuza, as their religion was a matriarchy, but unfortunately, some traditions managed to squeeze their way in. And so, he and the two omegas had spent a week tripping over dresses and high heels, which Hinata had grumbled about, “Why do we need to wear heels if they can’t even see our feet.” Yamaguchi and he had stifled their laughter when they saw Ennoshita’s annoyed face, “Because it helps with posture, now, begin from step one. One, two three, one, two three.” On and on they danced and learned to be perfect omegas until the day had finally come.

And that is why Akaashi found himself in a seemingly ancient castle looking in a mirror with his reflection staring back at him. For a second he could swear the mirror image of himself winked but shook the thought away blaming it on lack of sleep. He had been too excited and nervous to get much sleep last night and had snuck in last night to Yamaguchi’s room, where Kenma had also been apparently walking to. He had said that Hinata asked him to come over, and so all four omegas stayed up till the late hours of the night, whispering and giggling till sleep took over.

He felt two hands on each of his shoulders, their touches light and caring, “Are you okay, Keiji love?” Asked Yamaguchi, worry clearly written on his face. Hinata looked the same, mouth set in a frown. They both knew he was nervous, and Akaashi was once again grateful to have met such amazing friends.

“I’m alright, it just hit me all of a sudden that this is real. We are attending a ball for the yakuza where I will most likely meet my mate. It just all feels a bit surreal.” They nodded in sympathy and then linked arms with him. Both omegas looked radiant. Hinata was wearing a dark red gown, with a thin white bow sinching his waist. The dress sparkled with tiny flecks of orange and black every time he so much as moved slightly. Yamaguchi on the other hand was wearing a dark green gown which reminded Akaashi of a forest, the dress swishing around his ankles as he walked, rustling the ruffles and letting him see a peak of black and white underneath, accenting the waves of the fabric. Hinata, just like Yamaguchi and Akaashi, had long white gloves on. His gown also shone under the light, and he truly believed they both looked angelic, he could only wish he looked half as good. He did not want to get rejected by his mate, especially if the reason was that his looks were not good enough. All his life he had been told he was pretty, but despite all their comments, he felt hollow. He never saw himself as beautiful, but maybe that could change.

Suga and Daichi were in front of them, waiting at the entrance of the ballroom, while Kageyama and Tsukishima were behind them. The two alphas had been surprisingly quiet on the way to the ball, and then it dawned on Akaashi as to why: they were star-struck. Their eyes had not once left their respective mates, and by how much Hinata and Yamaguchi were giggling, he could only assume that they knew they were being watched. A smile ghosted on his lips, he wished he could find someone like that to fawn over him.

Yamaguchi gave him a grin, and tugged lightly at their linked arms, “Everything’s going to be wonderful tonight, babes! I will not rest until you find your destined mate, I swear it.”

Hinata bounced slightly as they neared Suga, “Me too! We are not leaving this place unless you leave with your pair.”

“Thank you.” He said, gratefulness clear in his tone. With a last look back at the mirror, he entered the ballroom, following closely behind Suga.

Entering the room felt like entering an entire, new world. Extravagant chandeliers hung from ceilings painted with cherubs and Gods. It seemed as though it was made out of clouds that could rain on them at any moment. The walls were all mostly covered in dark velvet curtains, save for the ones who had rounded windows on them. The floor shined as though it had never been used before, reflecting a perfect image of everyone standing on it. Music seemed to be playing out of thin air, a classical tone. They spotted Kenma standing in one corner alone, and all three turned to look at Suga with a slight pout. The older omega waved his hand at them with a roll of the eyes, “Just go, but make sure you are here at the first sound of the trumpets.” They nodded gratefully and made their way to Kenma who hadn’t seen them approaching yet.

As they walked closer Akaashi was left in awe of the shorter omega. Much like Hinata, he looked at least five inches taller, with his gown lightly touching the floor. His dress was a rich, vibrant red, which matched the pins that held his hair back from his face. Akaashi had not noticed before but Kenma’s bone structure was flawless, his eyes bringing it all together with a glint. How was it that it seemed like he was friends with the most attractive omegas in the entire room? He felt a bit of pride swell in his heart; he was part of this friend group, he hoped he looked the part. Kenma lifted his head from his phone, eyes lighting up as he spotted them. Much like Akaashi, the blonde omega didn’t make many different facial expressions, at most, he smiled, and on rare occasions gave a laugh. They had gotten to know each other quite well for the past week, as whenever Kenma had free time and wasn’t with his mate, he came to Karasuno. Unfortunately for the lazy omega, it meant that he had to join in on both combat and etiquette training. Kenma told them that when Suga saw him laying around Yamaguchi’s room, he had ordered him to borrow some combat clothes from Hinata’s room and to make his way immediately to the training grounds, as “no omega in this family will go untrained.” Despite not saying it, Akaashi could tell that the blonde had been touched by the caring, albeit stern, words, as it had meant that Suga accepted him as one of his own. That day he had become an honorary crow.

“Hello, Kenma.” He nodded at the omega who nodded back, saying a low greeting back to the omegas that had joined him.

Hinata frowned, looking around the room, “Where’s Kuroo, I thought you said he could come since he was your mate?”

Kenma groaned as a beep came from his phone, and scowled, “The idiot is running late. He was supposed to meet me here early, but I had an inkling that he would be leaving me waiting.”

Yamaguchi snorted, “And why is that?”

“He’s coming with his best friend, Bokuto Koutaro. You guys will get to meet him,” Kenma sighed, “Even though he sometimes brings out the childish side in Kuroo, he’s a good alpha, which is rare. Although, he is a bit of a… an eccentric soul?” His voice titled in question. “Even though I felt alone a lot of the time, whenever Kuroo wasn’t able to be there Bokuto was able to cheer me up.”

Akaashi was surprised, it was not often that Kenma praised someone, he could barely tolerate people as is. He hummed to himself, Bokuto Koutaro, it sounded like a nice name… 

Kenma’s phone dinged once again and his pinched features relaxed, “Kuroo says he’s walking here now with Bokuto. I swear this man isn’t getting any tonight.” He pouted.

Yamaguchi snickered, “Poor guy.” 

The blonde omega placed his phone into… his pockets? His ballgown had pockets? Incredible, “Kenma, does your ballgown have pockets.”

He nodded enthusiastically for once, “Yes! Kuroo had it custom made for me since he knows that I like to carry around my phone or handheld games. They go pretty deep actually,” He pushed his hand into the pocket and only stopped once it reached his elbow.

Hinata was in awe, “Wow! That’s so amazing. I wonder if I could get that done for my dress.”  
Yamaguchi and Akaashi nodded along in agreement. They hadn’t brought their phones as they refused to wear a purse and didn’t want to have to carry them in their hands all night.

Kenma laughed, and then his eyes shifted to the entrance, a small smile gracing his lips, “He’s here!”

Akaashi turned around to see Kuroo and his friend when he felt time stand still. It felt as though the world had completely stopped spinning, his gaze set on the alpha he could assume was Bokuto Koutaro. His heart was beating more rapidly by the second until he thought it might burst out of his chest. The man was tall, extremely so, even taller than Kuroo. Underneath his black suit jacket, he was wearing a button-up shirt with birds printed on it, and Akaashi fell in love. What a whimsical alpha, he had to have some serious confidence to wear such a thing to an event like this. As they neared closer Akaashi was able to scent him clearly, and his heart soared. He smelled of a cool, summer breeze that he felt himself getting swept in, and also of a night of cuddling after a long day. How someone could smell of such an endearing moment he was not so sure, but he was enamoured by it. And then, Bokuto was standing right in front of him. He was the most muscular alpha Akaashi had ever seen, and he felt his mouth water at the thought of touching his biceps. He wondered how they would feel around him, all he wanted was a hug that he knows would squeeze love into him.

For a second they did nothing but stare at each other, breathing deeply. Akaashi broke the silence, “Hi.”  
The alpha blushed bright red, which he found endearing, “Hey.” He scratched the back of his neck and Akaashi was sure right then and there: he was his soulmate. Oh, Goddess. Bokuto began to talk, stumbling over each word, “Uhm, hello, wait I already said hi, I mean, hi, I’m Bokuto Koutaro. Wait no, I just said hi…” He cleared his throat, his cheeks only reddening further. 

Akaashi saved him from further embarrassing himself, “Hello Bokuto, my name is Akaashi Keiji.”

Bokuto looked as though he was in a daze, “Wow, Akaashi,” He pronounced the k like a g, and shortened the a’s in his name, but he didn’t mind, he liked it in fact, “You’re really pretty Akaashi.”

The omega gave a surprised, high-pitched giggle before covering his mouth with a gloved hand, since when did he make such an absurd sound? “Ah, thank you Bokuto, you are quite handsome yourself.” Oh, Goddess, his face felt like it was on fire. His hands were all clammy, and he was glad he was wearing gloves so it wasn’t noticeable.

“Oh, wow. You really think I’m handsome?” The alpha asked dreamily, a dopy smile on his face. Someone cleared their throat and Akaashi all of a sudden remembered that they were, in fact, not the only two people in the room.

Kuroo smirked, “I suppose you don’t me to introduce you then, Bo,” He clapped the taller alpha on the back, “You good staying here while I steal my pretty Kitten and his two lovely friends? I’m sure you can keep Akaashi good company while we’re gone.”

Akaashi said a quick prayer of thanks for Kuroo to Moon Goddess in his head. Bless this man and his ability to read a situation. Wait, had Bokuto realized they were fated pairs? What if he was the only one feeling it?

Bokuto nodded his head rapidly, hair bouncing along, “Yes, of course, Bro, er, Tetsuroo.” He corrected himself, shuffling his feet from side to side while he waited for the other alpha to leave.

“Alright, then. Let’s go, Princess. Hinata and Yamaguchi, let me take you to those two lonely alphas there. They have been pouting since I walked into the room, looking over here.” And with a laugh and quick goodbye, all four of them were gone, leaving Akaashi alone with the most attractive man he had ever seen.

It was once again quiet, both seemed to be trying to form words but failing. And then, once against Akaashi was the first one to break the silence. He had been trained to converse with elites since he was young, he was sure he could make at least decent conversation with what he hoped was his future husband, “So, I heard from Kenma that Kuroo and you are childhood best friends?”

Bokuto’s face lit up, “Yeah! I think we’ve known each other since we were twelve. I’ve pretty known them their whole lives. Uhm,” He hesitated, “Kuroo told me that you recently… joined… Karasuno?”

Akaashi smiled softly at his awkwardness, “It’s okay, I’m not ashamed of how I got here. What you probably heard from Kuroo is correct. I ran away from home after almost being forced into a marriage, and wound up at the Crow’s doorstep.” He looked up at Bokuto, waiting for his reaction.

The alpha nodded, a wide smile beginning to spread across his face, “Oh that’s great then!” His face paled as he realized what he said, “Not the running away and marriage part! I just meant that like, uhh, good thing you’re not married?” He groaned, looking down at the floor and mumbling to himself, “You’re blowing this man.”

In a moment of bravery, Akaashi reached out a hand to tip the alpha’s head up, “You’re not blowing it, Bokuto. I am also very nervous,” He began to let go of his face but the taller man lightly grabbed on to his wrist, keeping his hand in place and turning his cheek into his palm. “I have been waiting for this moment for a very long time,” Whispered Akaashi, looking into the alpha’s glimmering yellow eyes.

Bokuto closed his eyes for a second, leaning his head onto Akashi’s hand, before bringing it down so they were holding hands, “Me too. This is perfect. You’re perfect.” He said quietly, as though he didn’t want to break the spell of the moment.

“Yeah?” Asked Akaashi, voice heavy with hope and insecurity, “So you won’t reject me?”

The alpha shook his head with a frown, “No, of course not. Who could ever reject someone as beautiful as you?” He grabbed Akaashi’s other hand and brought both up to his mouth, kissing his knuckles gently, “I finally found you. And I’m never letting you out of my sight.”

Akaashi sighed in contentment, stepping closer into the omega’s space and laid his head on the alpha’s muscular, yet soft chest, “Is this okay?” Their scents mingled together, a cold, shocking wind meeting a gentle, warm breeze, creating the perfect atmosphere for the two of them.

He felt the alpha nod and let go of his hands, and instead wrapped his arms tightly around him. Akaashi could feel it, he could feel the love being squeezed into him. The alpha mumbled into his hair, “So, you’re also accepting me as your soulmate?” Akaashi smiled, his soulmate, it sounded amazing. 

“Yes, Bokuto. I accept you,” He whispered, hugging the alpha back.

The taller man breathed out, “Awesome.”

Akaashi laughed softly, “Yeah, it is… awesome,” He stepped out of the embrace, and the noise of the room finally filled his head again, “Should we go find our friends?” He asked.

Grabbing his left hand, the alpha nodded, “Whatever you want, Akaashi. Always and forever.”

Before he knew it, Akaashi felt tears welling up in his eyes. He never showed this type of emotion in public. Bokuto’s face became worried, “Are you okay? What’s wrong, did I do something? I’m sorry, Akaashi please don’t cry. I’m sorry.” He grabbed the omega’s face with his wide palms, wiping away the tears that had been running down his flushed cheeks with his thumb. He let off some soothing pheromones, hoping to calm down the omega, which he was thankful for.

Akaashi shook his head, “No, I’m sorry Bokuto. I let emotion get the best of me. I’m just feeling a bit overwhelmed, and I don’t know what to do exactly with these emotions spilling out of me.”

Bokuto looked into his eyes, and Akaashi could already see the love flourishing in them, he swore he could. “Don’t ever apologize for showing emotion in front of me, Pretty. I’m your fated pair, which means that your pain is my pain. You’re not alone anymore, yeah?” Akaashi swallowed a sob, he did not deserve this man, and he told him so. Bokuto sighed, “Akaashi, even though I have only known you for a very short time, I can already tell you have one of the most beautiful and kind souls. You are gorgeous inside and out. You deserve me and so much more, it’s me who should be saying that.”

“No, Bokuto. You’re perfect. The fact that you’re already taking care of me shows how amazing you are,” The omega could feel his heart throb with love, and all he wanted to do was take the alpha’s hand and run far away enough until it was just the two of them.

“Akaashi, you’re perfect for me, okay?” He kissed his forehead, and wiped away the last of his tears, “Now, let’s go find our friends. I’m sure they’re up to no good.” He said in a teasingly stern tone.

Akaashi laughed, rubbing at his eyes before grabbing Bokuto’s right hand, “Oh, I’m sure of it.”

The two walked off, hand in hand, and glowing smiles on both of their faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okieee and that was was chap 12!!!!! lemme know yalls thots, r yall rocking with bad ass omegas in ballgowns?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?  
> also I want everyone to know that when I wrote "Yamaguchi snickered" i thot about the scene where he laughed in the English dub dirwhjflnkrwfwl me using the word enamoured: watch out! english major coming thruuuu, c uuuu. tomoooorow


	13. The Princess Diaries' Montage Scene Ain't Got Nothing On Ennoshita's Training Of Etiquette And Guns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The omegas and their alphas have fun at a small get-together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am becoming suchh a simp for these bichtes i swear... also I listened to a mixture of howls moving castle and gold old fashioned lover boy while writing this chapter, so I hope those exact vibes got across lmao,,,, enjoy !
> 
> TW // Mentions of Domestic Abuse

Sitting at a table, surrounded by friends, Hinata almost forgot they were all criminals. It felt like a night out on the town, drinks being passed around with alphas getting too handsy with their omegas, and the high-pitched giggles of people sharing whispered secrets. The waiters who had been hired for the event had dropped off more than five trays of champagne when Bokuto asked if they had something stronger. Tsukishima had protested when the waiter offered to bring whiskey, saying that they should still keep a clear mind, but Kuroo’s hollers to keep the drinks coming drowned him out. Kageyama who was sitting beside him had grumbled something about not wanting to take care of drunk, emotional alphas, and Hinata turned to him. Things had changed throughout the weeks, especially between the two of them. They could finally talk more comfortably, but he still felt awkward and shy around the alpha sometimes. He cleared his throat, shaking his anxiousness away, “Do you have a lot of experience with taming drunk dorks?” He teased.

Kageyama shrugged, bringing his glass of whiskey that the waiter dropped off to his lips, “Unfortunately, they’re a nightmare in normal everyday situations, but when they’re drunk it’s like experiencing sleep paralysis. You’re just frozen while watching the chaos in front of you.” He grimaced as though he was remembering a not so fond memory. 

Hinata laughed, shaking his head, “I’m sure they’re not actually that bad. You’re probably just exaggerating Bakageyama.”

The alpha frowned,“I wish I was. But they almost got you beat with the levels that their stupidity reaches when they’re wasted off of sourpuss.”

Rolling his eyes, he didn’t take the insult to heat. Over the weeks they had spent together, they had developed a sort of routine; Hinata insulted him, Kageyama responded in kind, and then they would stare at each other, a flush attacking them. He kind of liked what they had going on, it felt different than his previous relationships, if he could even call what they have that. In his past, alphas treated him like glass, trying to take care of him. At first, they would be attracted to Hinata’s coy and independent personality, but then soon got fed up once they realized it wasn’t all just an act and he wouldn’t submit to them, no matter how hard they tried to make him. Sometimes he had been foolish and decided to submit to an alpha he deemed worthy, but in the end, they never were. That flaw had led him to make the biggest mistake of his life, his ex. For some reason, Hinata had been deeply in love with him. He remembers gushing to Yamaguchi about how wonderfully the alpha treated him. He had been so blind to the truth. The rose glasses had shattered when his friend had called him when he got out of class, voice wavering, “Sho, Atsumu is cheating.” Hinata had been in denial, telling him that he was just seeing things, but when Yamaguchi insisted he had gotten angry, saying that he had always been jealous of their relationship because he could never hold on to an alpha. His words had cut the taller omega deep, he knew that, but he couldn’t help himself. Atsumu had him wrapped around his fingers, pushing him almost to his breaking point, and then pulling him back into his arms where he swore he was safe. On paper, the alpha was the textbook, perfect boyfriend. He brought him flowers, invited him to eat at nice restaurants and always paid, and even waited patiently until Hinata had been ready to be intimate. But everything had changed when they finally slept together. 

Atsumu had begun to ignore his messages and calls, only texting him late at night when he was lonely. It was as though Hinata had been demoted from boyfriend to booty call, and yet, he couldn’t break up with him. He had been addicted to the affection Hinata craved deep inside, and wasn’t ready to let it go. And that was why when Yamaguchi told him the alpha was cheating, he dismissed him, and they didn’t see each other for months. Hinata moved into Atsumu’s apartment, leaving everything behind. He didn’t want to see the truth, he had been in love. But then things worsened. Atsumu started to spend more time with him and Hinata was overjoyed, but soon his happiness turned to fear. The alpha had at first been verbally abusive, telling him that he was worthless whenever he made a mistake and that he should be thankful that he hadn’t broken up with him yet. Hinata had taken it, brainwashing himself into agreeing with him. He was stupid, he was ugly, he was a whore, those were the things Atsumu told him every day. And then things went from worse to worser. Whenever the alpha had been angry about anything, whether it be school or the other omegas he was seeing, he would take it out on Hinata. At that point, he had been too weak to defend himself, believing he deserved all the bad things that were happening to him. After all, he had pushed away from the one person who had always been by his side, loving him unconditionally; Yamaguchi. The taller omega had tried to reach out to him countless times as the months passed by, but Hinata had been too ashamed by his actions to ever respond. He didn’t deserve his pure love, he had settled for Atsumu’s warped version of love, and that had been okay. 

Things finally ended when the alpha had gone too far causing the neighbours to call the police. Atsumu had refused to let them in, but they must have heard Hinata’s pained whines. They had rushed inside and immediately called an ambulance for the omega that was bleeding out on the floor. The next thing he knew, he woke up in a hospital bed with a crying Yamaguchi by his side. He had been ashamed to face him, but for some reason, it was the taller omega who began offering his apologies, “I’m sorry Sho, I should have never left you alone with him. I thought I was doing the right thing by letting you live your life. I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” Hinata had reassured him that it wasn’t his fault with tears streaming down his face, hands shaking as he took his friend’s hands. The omegas spent the entire night in the hospital talking, catching up on the last few months, but every hour or so Yamaguchi would once again break down crying and apologizing. He remembers how much his heart had ached for his taller friend, and swore to himself and him that he would never see Atsumu again. 

The police hadn’t been able to make an arrest due to the fact that there was no actual evidence against him, which had been utter bullshit. Atsumu was the son of a powerful political figure, and his parents would never allow their only child to rot in a prison cell. Not out of the kindness of their hearts, it would have just been bad for their image. 

But the alpha had stayed out of his life. Hinata had put a restraining order against him, and he was finally free from the nightmare. After that, Yamaguchi and he became even closer than they were before. They say that tragedy brings families together, and it was a true statement for them. They rarely left each other’s sights, going on friendship dates and falling asleep together back at the dorms. When they brought alphas home or entered new relationships, things didn’t change. They were still each other’s number one priority, and it wasn’t like he was able to begin dating that easily. It had taken him months to even be near another alpha. Hinata would never make the mistake of ditching Yamaguchi again, not for anyone.

And now, here was Kageyama Tobio. Stubborn, idiotic, handsome Kageyama with his scowl and heart of gold. Despite their constant bickering the alpha still went out of his way to accommodate Hinata to his new life. He had bought a t.v. for him, and the omega had asked him to set it up in Yamaguchi’s room since he spent most of his time there anyway. He had been in the middle of setting it up while the two omegas watched when Tuskishima walked past the room and popped in his head to see what all the commotion was about. Needless to say, the taller alpha was jealous at being bested and bought Yamaguchi a DVD player. 

Kageyama also made sure he was well fed. While he was still living in the dorm, he always woke up for a midnight snack but had stopped the habit when he had been brought to Karasuno. He was intimated by the sheer size of the manor and was scared that if he went out wandering for the kitchen in the middle of the night he would get lost. But one night he had been too hungry and took a chance. He had been halfway down the stairs when he heard a creak behind him. He turned around to punch the intruder but let out a sigh of relief when he saw that it was just the alpha, “Where are you going?” He asked through a yawn. He rubbed at his eyes and Hinata cooed in his head at how adorable he looked. The alpha was wearing matching navy blue pyjamas, and… where those bunny slippers? Hinata burst out laughing loudly before slapping a hand over his mouth, not wanting to wake anyone up.

“I think the more important question is, what the hell are those on your feet?” He giggled lowly.

Hinata couldn’t see the alpha as it was too dark, but he could imagine the bright red flush that was most likely spreading from his neck up to his cheeks, “Shut up, dumbass. I can still kick your ass with these on,” He mumbled the second part, and the omega heard him shuffle his feet, “Kei gave them to me for Christmas… don’t tell him I wear them.” He could tell it was an empty threat, and it made him giggle even harder. Had the alpha always been this cute?

“Now answer my question, why are you up so late?” The alpha hesitated, “... are you trying to run away again?” Hinata felt strings tug at his heart at the vulnerability in the alpha’s voice.

“No, of course not,” He assured him, “I was just hungry, and sort of got lost on my way to the kitchen.” Kageyama walked closer to him, and now Hinata could see his face lowly illuminated by the moon that was shining through the window up above them. 

For a second he thought that he saw the alpha smile, but it was gone before he could be sure, “Of course,” Snorted the alpha, shaking his head, “Follow me, I’ll show your insatiable stomach where the food is.”

Hinata made a bold move and slipped closer to the alpha as they began walking down the stairs together, “My stomach isn’t the only thing that is insatiable,” He whispered into his ear.

Kageyama jerked to the side and away from Hinata, and would have fallen over the railing if it hadn’t been for the omega catching him by the sleeve at the last second, “Geez, Tobio, if I thought that me flirting would cause you to want to end your life I wouldn’t have done it.” He tugged him back safely on to the steps, and the alpha turned to look at him with a surprised face.

“You called me Tobio,” The taller man whispered in awe.

Hinata rolled his eyes to hide his embarrassment, “No I didn’t, you’re probably just tired and delirious, it is pretty late.” He tried to play it off, but he could tell that Kageyama didn’t believe him.

The alpha stepped closer into his personal space, “Your flirting did not make me want to die, by the way. It just took me by surprise, you’re always a mystery of me.” He mumbled, searching Hinata’s eyes for something. He held his breath as he looked up at him, not knowing what to say. It was deathly quiet, but the blood rushing through his ears sounded like crashing waves. He slowly brought his hands up to rest them on the chest of the alpha, as though they belonged there. Feeling the rapid beating of his heart, Hinata felt his own swell with love, and he said the first thing that came to mind.

“So it’s okay if I want to flirt with you?” He murmured, almost standing on the tips of his toes in order to get closer to the taller man’s face.

Kageyama nodded slightly, and curled his arms around the omega, “Uh, yeah,” He felt his grip tighten, “But I can’t promise that I’ll be able to flirt back. I don’t really know how to…”

“Ooooo, does Yamayama not know how to talk to pretty omegas like myself,” Teased Hinata, fluttering his eyes with a mischievous smile.

“Yeah, I don’t. Ahem, I don’t know how to talk to omegas because I’ve never done it,” He confessed. This gave Hinata pause. What did he mean by that? Had the alpha never flirted with an omega? Did he have that much game that he didn’t even need to charm someone in order to get them into bed?

Hinata brought his face even closer, “Wow, I didn’t take you for such a smooth alpha, Tobio.” His breath caressed the other’s lips, and the omega felt him give a full-body shiver.

Kageyama stared down at him, confusion furrowing his brow, “What do you mean?”

He stuttered, “Well, you just said that you don’t flirt. It should've been obvious that you don’t need to try too hard to get laid,” He pursued his lips, feeling stupid. He didn’t want to talk about the alpha’s past sexual history. He could feel his blood burn just at the thought of him being with anyone else. That was his alpha goddamit.

Wait, what?

Before he could reflect on his thoughts, Kageyama interrupted, frustration clear in his tone, “Hinata, I don’t know where you’re getting this playboy image of me from, but when I mean that I’ve never done it, I mean that I’ve never done anything with anyone before.”

He yelped in surprise, stepping back from the alpha’s embrace, “What?!” He gulped down his next scream, once again remembering that Suga could come out and beat his ass any second now if he was too loud, “You mean like, you’re a virgin?” He was in disbelief. The alpha was obviously lying in order to appease Hinata, there was no in hell that he hadn’t at least slept with an omega once. That’s all that alphas ever wanted as soon as they popped their first know during their rut. He was so sick and tired of alphas taking advantage of him and telling him pretty words in order to get what they want. The alpha was probably trying to butter him up so he could sleep with him. Bastard. He began to get angry, not waiting for the alpha to answer, “That’s not funny Kageyama, I don’t know what you think lying will get you, but I’m not stupid. You’re a rich, attractive alpha, and you’re trying to tell me you’ve never even kissed someone? Bull fucking shit.” He seethed.

How quickly the mood changed. He went from nearly kissing him to wishing he had let him fall over the staircase railing. Kageyama’s eyes widened, most likely scenting the angry pheromones that were saturating the air, “I’m not lying I swear. I thought you knew about our traditions? Our religion doesn’t permit sexual or romantic contact unless it is with your fated pair. If this vow is broken it is considered a great offence against the Moon Goddess Selene since she was the one who gave us what is supposed to be our one and only love.”

Hinata rolled his eyes, “Stop fucking lying. Do you think I’m stupid? I wasn’t born yesterday, I have already experienced all the dirty tricks that alphas do in order to get into an omega’s pants. I thought you were better than that,” He scoffed, “But apparently even my fated mate is a dick.” He felt tears prickle at the corners of his eyes and scowled. He didn’t want to show the alpha the effect he had on him, his appetite was gone and all he wanted to do now was sneak into Yamaguchi’s bed and cry into his chest. He felt stupid for believing in the alpha’s affections for even a second. Why had he even tried to trust an alpha when all they knew how to do was hurt him. 

Kageyama tried to take a step closer but was stopped by a hand at his chest. This did not deter him and he grabbed the omega’s wrist gently. He could feel the alpha shaking, “I promise to you and the Moon Goddess that I’m not lying,” His tone became desperate, “You can even ask Suga! He will be able to confirm this, we can go wake him up right now.”

Hinata raised his eyebrows, “Are you serious? You want to go wake up the Boss so he can assure me that you’re a virgin?”

The alpha nodded, “If that’s what it takes for you to believe me then yes,” He looked down at their feet, still holding on to his wrist, “I know it’s not the same for you, and that’s okay, I’ve accepted it. It’s normal in your world to date different people, but for the followers of Selene sex is a sacred act. Recently there have been a few young people rebelling against it, calling it outdated and old-fashioned, so I guess I’m a traditional alpha.” 

Hinata looked deep into his eyes trying to find even a hint of deceit but all he could see were the alpha’s unshed tears and fear, “Tobio, if I trust you, and then I find out that you were lying to me, I will reject you and never look back. Understand?”

He nodded, his eyes filling with hope, “Yes I understand, I swear Shouyou I would never lie to you. I know I’m a dick sometimes, but that’s just because I’m maybe a bit too truthful. It’s difficult for me to filter my thoughts.” He shrugged, stepping closer and closer until he had the omega pinned against the railing.

Hinata closed his eyes before opening them to look over Kageyama’s open and vulnerable face, “Okay,” He whispered, swallowing down his insecurities, “Okay, I’ll trust you.”

The alpha’s face broke out into a smile that Hinata had never seen on him before. He hugged him tightly, nuzzling into his chest. He could feel the alpha’s content purring, “Thank you, Sho- er Hinata-”

He looked up at the alpha, “You can call me Shouyou, as long as I can continue calling you Tobio.” He once again leaned forward on the tips of his toes, “Can I?”

Kageyama swallowed, eyes wide, “Can you what?”

“Can I call you Tobio,” Murmured Hinata teasingly, only one inch separating their lips.

“Yes,” Breathed out the alpha.

Hinata gave him a small grin, whispering a barely-there “good” before closing the gap between them. His mind, which had previously been in chaos, quieted down until the only thing he could think about was Kageyama and how soft his lips were. They fit perfectly against his, and all of a sudden a rush of emotions hit him all at once. He never wanted this to end, he needed the man in front of him more than anything he had ever needed before. He felt this closeness that he didn’t know was there before, he was ready to support the alpha in both mind and body. He was ready to give him all that he was.

Was this the feelings of a soul bond, had Kageyama been feeling this since the beginning?

They broke apart much too early. Hinata wanted to chase after his mouth but tried to restrain himself when he saw the nervous look in the alpha’s eyes, “Is everything okay?”

Kageyama talked lowly, as though he didn’t actually want him to hear, “I’m just scared that I won’t be good at any of this like kissing and sex stuff. You have way more experience, and I don’t want to disappoint you…”

Hinata frowned, “Tobio…” Before he could finish his sentence he got an idea, “How about we go to my room and talk? I feel like we’ve had enough of the staircase for one night.” The alpha nodded hesitantly, and he grabbed his hand, guiding him up. They walked in silence until they reached his room. He opened the door quietly and then closed it behind Kageyama. The taller man stood awkwardly in the middle of the room as though he didn’t know what to do with himself, “You can lay down on the bed if you want,” said Hinata.

“Oh, uhm, Shouyou, I really want to do that with you, like so bad honestly… but I don’t think tonight is the right night for us to do this,” Kageyama said, voice shaking.

Hinata smiled at the alpha’s cuteness and sat down on the bed, bringing him along, “I know Tobio, I just thought we would be more comfortable talking in bed, I’m still exhausted from the day but I don’t want to go to bed until we have talked about everything.” 

“Oh,” The alpha blushed, “Now I feel stupid.” He mumbled something else that Hinata couldn’t fear, but the scowl on his face told him it was nothing good.

“Don’t feel stupid, it’s completely reasonable that you assumed that, but I seriously just want to talk. Yeah?” He laid down underneath the covers, patting the spot beside him. He watched as Kageyama slipped off his bunny slippers, and crawled awkwardly over him to get to the other side of the mattress. He felt his heart flutter with nerves, as though he had never laid down in a bed with an alpha before. He felt like a shy sixteen year old again, wondering if his date would hold his hand.

“You wanna hold my hand?” He asked quietly. Kageyama answered by grabbing onto his right hand. They were both facing each other, Hinata’s back turned to the door, and the alpha’s against the wall. He was warm, nice dizziness clouding his mind. He wanted to fall asleep, but he knew he couldn’t yet.

He breathed out, “Okay, well. First off, I may have more experience than you, but that doesn’t mean you’ll disappoint me. You’re my fated pair, Tobio. No matter what you do, it will feel special and amazing because it’s you.” Hinata was not used to reassuring an alpha, and he felt odd about being so cheesy. It wasn’t bad, just very different. He liked it.

“I just feel like there’s this pressure on me to please you. I want to make you feel good, and I can’t do that,” Kageyama’s voice was full of insecurities, something he had never heard from him before.  
“Don’t worry about that. I told you, it will feel good no matter what,” He squeezed the hand he was holding, “I finally understand what you were all saying about the soulmate connection. I … I actually feel it now…”

Kageyama looked at him, “Really?” 

“Yeah, Tobio. Really.”

The tension seemed to seep out of his body, and soon he fell asleep. Hinata had watched him for a while before his exhaustion finally got the better of him, and they fell asleep holding hands.

And now, here he was with the alpha joking around about their drunk friends at one of the most dangerous places they could possibly be. And it felt good, so good. He zoned back into their conversation, “Sourpuss, huh? I don’t know why, but I expected something a bit more… elegant… from two members of the yakuza.”

Kageyama laughed, something he had been doing freely more often, “I don’t think they’ve ever been elegant in their life. I would feel bad for Akaashi, but I know Koutarou is going to take care of him. I mean look at them,” He motioned to the couple sitting in front of them with his glass, “He hasn’t taken his eyes off of Akashi for one second. Like he would die if he missed even a second.”

The alpha was not wrong. Bokuto held the omega on his lap, resting one hand on his waist, and the other one running up and down on his thigh, all the while never once moving his gaze away from his face. Although, Akaashi didn’t seem to mind at all. There was even a very faint blush decorating his cheekbones as he talked with the others. The pair looked happy and in love. Hinata wanted that. He wondered if he and Kageyama would be like that soon, he hoped so. “They seem happy,” He said.

The alpha quirked an eyebrow as he took another sip of his drink, “Yeah, they really do.” They stared at each other. The tension was broken by the loud horn of a trumpet.

“Oh shit, we need to go back to the Karasuno table,” Hinata gathered his dress as he stood up, almost tripping. Goddess, he hated these things. He was so happy that society had moved forward, he would not be able to deal with this every day. Kageyama held out a hand to help steady him and he took it gratefully as he said his goodbyes to everyone.

He heard someone sniffling and turned to find Bokuto wiping at his eyes, grabbing on tightly to Akaashi’s hand, “Don’t go, Akaashi,” He said his name in a funny way, which Hinata found amusing, “I’ll miss you too much.”

Kuroo hit his friend upside the head lightly, “Bro, he will literally be only forty feet away.”

The taller alpha whined, “That’s forty feet too far,” He stared up at Akaashi with big, puppy-dog eyes, “You don’t want to leave me either, do you Akaashi.”

Akaashi stared down at him lovingly, a gentle tone in his voice, “Of course not Bokuto, but the faster I go sit, the faster I will be able to come back.” 

Bokuto’s face lit up, “You’re right Akaashi! Wow, you’re so smart and pretty, my Pretty. Wow,” he whispered the last word in awe. Hinata laughed without meaning to. He could definitely see himself and the alpha becoming good friends as they both seemed to have a flair for the dramatics.

“Thank you, I have to go now. I will see you as soon as possible,” Akaashi looked at everyone around the two, who were all looking at them. Sighing, he pressed a quick kiss to the alpha’s cheek, “I will see you soon.” Bokuto gave him a blinding smile.

“Okay! See you soon!” He waved them off, as though they weren’t walking a few feet to the left at another table.

Hinata looked down at his hand that was still being held by Kageyama and took a risk, laying his head gently on the alpha’s shoulder.

He didn’t want this night to ever end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and thaaaaaat is chap 13 !!! OK SO WHAT DO U GUYS THINK ABOUT OUR SWEET KAGEHINA??? I JUST WANNA PINCH THEIR LITTLE FACES !!!1 also, I love the idea of ballgowns and fancy dancing, tres cute if u ask me. my boy tobio is such an insecure sogftie on the inside on goooood, whale, c u tomorrore !!!


	14. Existential Crisis In The Middle Of Eating A Soufflé.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The omegas and their pairs have fun drinking and talking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YALL I KNOW THIS CHAPTER WAS UPLOADED LIKE HOURS LATER THAN THEY USUALLY R, but I fell asleep last night at like nine pm, and didn't get to finish it on time, and I just woke up a few hrs ago T_T, so pls forgive me. this chapter kinda looks into what guchi is thinking about and his relationship with tsukki, enjoy !!

The air was still. No one had talked since the second trumpet sounded. Yamaguchi and the rest had found their way to the table with only a raise of an eyebrow from Suga at what he could assume was Akaashi’s slightly dishevelled look. Other than that, he said nothing as he watched them take a seat, all with their respective mates apart from the black-haired omega, who Yamaguchi could see was staring longly across the room at a certain boisterous alpha. It hadn’t been a shock that Akaashi found his mate in this ball, after all, everyone was almost certain it would happen. He just didn’t expect the alpha to be the complete opposite of the omega. Bokuto was bulky, with thick cords of muscle running across his body, and tall, he towered over the slim omega. His personality was loud, Yamaguchi was sure that there was no person in the room that didn’t know Akaashi and Bokuto were a fated pair. When the two had joined their friends again Bokuto had shouted, “Akaashi is the love of my life,” while holding their clasped hands up high for everyone to see. He thought that Akaashi would have felt embarrassed, or told him to quiet down, as he was not one to draw attention to himself, especially if the attention was gained through making a ruckus. But the omega surprised him. He had simply stared up at Bokuto, a shining smile set on his face, and with love in his eyes. It then made sense to him. Of course, Akaashi would not get someone that was like him, he needed someone to bring him out of his comfort zone. He had led quite a sheltered life up to this point, not doing anything rebellious or exciting. And Bokuto, he was the exact opposite. In the short amount of time they had all spent together, the alpha had told them over three stories about how he and Kuroo got in trouble in high school, only to be saved by Kenma. He spoke with enthusiasm, hands waving about the air and voice growing in volume as he got the main plot of the story. Something that Yamaguchi found quite endearing was that after every sentence or so he would look over at Akaashi, as though he was either making sure he was listening or looking for validation in what he was saying. And so Akaashi would give him a small nod of the head, and the alpha would turn back to the group and continue his stories. 

Hinata had enjoyed Bokuto’s presence, that much was obvious. He would laugh at everything the alpha said, elbows resting on the table and completely invested in whatever he was talking about. Now that they were back at the Karasuno table, the alpha sat closer to the shorter omega than necessary. Kageyama kept on sneaking glances at Hinata, pouting whenever he saw that the omega was looking back at him. Funnily enough, whenever Kaegayam looked away, Hinata looked at him and sighed in disappointment at the fact that the alpha’s attention wasn’t on him. Yamaguchi wondered how he was feeling about his omega giving so much attention to a new alpha if it bothered him. From what Hinata had told him, the two of them had made a lot of progress, even sharing a small, albeit awkward kiss a few nights ago. Yamaguchi had been ecstatic to hear his friend talk about the alpha. He seemed so happy to be telling him about the bunny slippers, the almost-death on the railing, and the sweet way in which they had fallen asleep holding hands. He had never seen the red-head like this. Whenever he began a new relationship, at most he would get a small quirk of the lips. But with Kageyama, Hinata glowed like the sun, bright and smiling, spreading warmth into everyone’s hearts around him. The alpha was completely devoted to him, that much was clear, but for everyone who didn’t know Hinata well enough, it seemed as though the omega wasn’t as invested in their relationship. 

After what happened with Atsumu, the red-head had been extremely cautious with any alpha that entered their lives. Yamaguchi had stopped dating for a couple of months so his friend could feel more comfortable, as he could tell that whenever he had a date over his anxious pheromone’s filled the dorm. Even after Hinata began seeing alphas, it wasn’t the same. He no longer had that open trust he used to, instead, he was wary of every action, every word, and it broke Yamagauchi’s heart. He wanted to see his friend happy, but he didn’t know what alpha could ever get him to open up again. And then Kageyama came along, with his abrasive attitude, and gentle heart and Hinata told Yamaguchi that he was in love. Although, the shorter omega still acted like a brat towards his mate, constantly picking fights with him just because the alpha was so easy to anger. 

Suga cleared his throat, pulling Yamaguchi from his thoughts, “The ceremony will begin soon,” he looked at Akaashi, “This is where the evening official starts. Each one of the oracles assigned to the syndicates will stand at the front of the room, and call for the newly found pairs of their respective groups. As you were mated with someone from a different syndicate, who is thankfully our ally, you and Bokuto will be called together when it is time for Karasuno’s fated mates to be introduced.” Yamaguchi could see Akaashi was nervous. The omega was great at hiding his emotions, but Yamaguchi could tell what was really going on inside his head.

Apparently so did Hinata, as he leaned over and closed a hand over Akaashi’s, “Don’t be nervous, all you have to do is walk up to the front with Bokuto right?” The black-haired omega nodded slightly, eyes still troubled, “Yes, you’re right.”

Yamaguchi heard Tsukishima let out a quiet snort, and turned to him with a quirked eyebrow, “And what’s so funny Tsukki?” The alpha rolled his eyes and motioned to Akaashi.

“There’s no reason for him to be nervous, it’s just a simple introduction of pairs, not a wedding ceremony.” He mumbled, arms slightly crossed as he leaned back into his chair. The alpha looked handsome tonight. His hair, while usually lying flat on his head, had been styled into a windswept look, his blonde hair looking like waves of gold. He had replaced his thick black-rimmed glasses with thin, silver-wired ones, which outlined his bone structure beautifully. He was wearing a black button-down shirt with a dark orange tie sitting perfectly in the middle of his torso. His black dress pants and shoes made him look even taller and slimmer, which Yamaguchi did not think was possible. They hadn’t talked much today or any other day for that matter. They had continued their routine of spending some time alone together with Yamaguchi sometimes talking, and him ever rarely replying.

He thought that was going to change as the days went on, but Tsukishima remained the same, quiet alpha. It wasn’t for his lack of trying tho. On the times that the alpha hadn’t had his eyes closed, he would be reading a book, and Yamaguchi noticed that they were all on the subject of paleontology, more specifically, dinosaur paleontology. And so he had tried to engage him in the subject of fossils, museums, everything that he could think of, but at most he got a simple, “Yeah, they’re cool.” He was confused. Did Tsukishima not really like him? He had been so adamant in the beginning that Yamaguchi was going to become his mate, and yet, he hasn’t even made a move on him!

He groaned in frustration before turning his attention to the front of the ballroom, where all the oracles were gathering. He had never seen Karasuno’s oracle as he and his mate lived off the property in a small cottage in a forest, or at least that’s what he was told by Tanaka and Nishinoya, but they could just be messing with him. Takeda Ittetsu his name, and he had been the one to prophesize his and Hinata’s arrival at Karasuno, so technically, it was all his fault that they had been kidnapped. He could distinguish him as their oracle due to his black and orange robes. The dark-haired omega looked intimidating, despite his small stature. His eyes were black, with rounded glasses hidden behind curly, messy hair. He radiated dominance and strength. Yamaguchi shivered slightly.

The ceremony for the fated pairs began with a resounding trumpet breaking through the noise of the crowd. The leader of the Oracles, a man whose name he does not know, moved forward and began to speak, "Welcome all, Children of Selene! Tonight we have once again gathered to join together in sharing a meal and companionship," Everyone clapped as the Oracle's eyes swept over the crowd. Yamaguchi noticed that his eyes were unfocused, and upon closer inspection realized they were a light grey. Was the man blind? He had seen him walking around the ballroom perfectly fine, going up to guests and greeting them. The oracle continued, "Hundreds of years ago our ancestors began the tradition of the Four Season Balls, thus giving us the chance to live in harmony for a day in hopes of making new friendships..." He turned to look at the couples that had gathered behind him with their respective Oracles, "And finding true love." All cheered, and Yamaguchi heard a whistle and a whoop from Nekoma's table, "Go Bo Bro!" He could only guess it was Kuroo, as he saw Kenma elbow the man into the ribs. Bokuto threw finger guns at Kuroo while trying to hold onto Akaashi's hand. The oracle huffed out a laugh, "Yes, this is indeed a very emotional time. But let us please try to hold in our excitement. Now, will our first pair from Nekoma please join me..." The oracle went down the list of syndicates until they finally reached Karasuno.

The Oracle announced the next fated pair, "Akaashi Keiji of Karasuno and Bokuto Koutarou of Fukurodani." The Crows' table erupted in cheers and applause as they watched the pair make their way to stand beside the Oracle hand in hand. The man turned to them, and for a second Yamaguchi got an uneasy feeling from him. His eyes seemed to hold a glimmer of... something that he could not quite place. But something just didn't feel right. He shook away the feeling and focused on the couple, "Today the Goddess has brought these two pure souls together in harmony so that they may live out their lives; eat side by side, sleep side by side..." He paused, a small sinister smile curling his lips, "... fight side by side, and die side by side. This is what our Goddess Selene wishes." He grabs the pair's clasped hands, "Mother Moon, please bring eternal love and peace to this couple, so they may follow your decree as faithfully as they can." Yamaguchi squinted, was he seeing things? He had to be. Ignoring his instincts he clapped along with the rest of the crowd and sent Akaashi a smile which was returned tenfold. The omega seemed truly happy.

While it had been a beautiful moment, it had been difficult to enjoy it to the fullest. As he watched Bokuto drag Akaashi to Fukurodani's table, he wished he could join them instead of having to stay where he was. The whole time could feel Tsukishima burning a hole on the side of his face with his staring, but he refused to meet his gaze. Yamaguchi had chased after the alpha enough, now it was his turn. Dinner arrived soon after the ceremony was done, and he gulped down his excitement. He and the rest of the omegas hadn’t been allowed to eat all day in order to be able to fit into their tight ballgowns. He was definitely not a fan of the corset, he could barely breathe as is, he was going to feel completely bloated after one bite of food. But that did not deter him. While training to maintain the etiquette that Ennoshita had drilled into him, he ate as fast he could, seeing Hinata do the same. Akaashi had more self-restraint, instead of going at a well-mannered pace. He thought that maybe he was used to this kind of thing, being the son of elites. Tsukishima hadn’t tried to talk to him once, despite once again continuously staring at him as he fate. For a second he had become insecure that the alpha was judging how he was eating but then shook the worry from his head. He wasn’t going to let him ruin one of the most extravagant events Yamaguchi had attended.

He wasn’t sure what he had been picturing exactly when Suga told them they were to attend a Summer Ball. At most, he expected a live quartet playing in a medium-sized room with the leaders of the yakuza all gathered around one table, but this. This was nothing that Yamaguchi could have ever imagined. At first, when they walked in he hadn’t had enough time to fully take in his surroundings and was just focused on making his way to Kenma, and finding Akaashi’s mate. But now that he was well-fed and relaxed, he was able to fully take in the grandeur of his surroundings. Beautiful paintings from the Renaissance Area lined all of the ceilings, meshing together with clouds and depictions of ancient Gods, he left like he was in the middle of Mount Olympus. The lines were covered in red velvet curtains that looked soft to the touch. How had he ever found himself in such an extravagant place? Despite spending many weeks in the Karasuno syndicate, it was still difficult for him to believe that it was all real. Up until a month ago, he and Hinata had been regular omega students stressing about midterms and their ex-boyfriends. Now, they were to be married one day to some of the most powerful alphas in all of Japan. It all felt too surreal. They were also now skilled in combat, something that Yamaguchi could have never seen himself doing better. In the past, the most he could have probably done was beat up an alpha, but not without bearing some injuries of his own. Now, he felt as though he could defeat ten men without so much as breaking a sweat. And the subject of specialties was a whole other matter. They had been working every single day trying to figure out where their strengths might lie, and yesterday the oracle had finally approached Suga with the names of their specialty. They were to be announced tomorrow at dusk, and although he should have left excited at finally knowing what his wolf would be, he could only feel disgruntled.

He had never really wanted to be special. He enjoyed his peaceful life; studying, flirting, and hanging out with Hinata, he could have never asked for more. Being powerful and revered had never been something he wanted, but now he was forced into a life of crime. The members of the syndicate had done a good job in shielding them from the true danger of the yakuza, waiting for them to be fully trained in order to let them be active members. This meant that once their specialties were announced, they would be able to go out into the field, join in on meetings, be part of decisions that could either harm or save someone’s life. He wasn’t prepared. He had shared his worries with Hinata who had reassured him they had nothing to worry about, that neither of them would get hurt. But that wasn’t what he was scared about. Looking around the room at all the people laughing and sharing a meal, it was difficult to see how such a horrendous event had happened all those years ago. Yakuza against yakuza; allies were destroyed, new enemies were made, and countless were injured, some never making it out alive. He was worried of hurting someone, not of someone hurting him. Before, it had been petty and silly fights, but here, it was expected of him that he had the willpower to kill. And he didn’t think he did. What would he do if he or someone he cared about was held at gunpoint? Would he really be able to attack that person with the intent to kill?

He didn’t know, and his hesitance could become a liability.

He sighed and tried to focus on the dessert the waiter’s brought while zoning in on Hinata’s and Kageyama’s conversation, “... you could not be more wrong! They’re called sweet potatoes, not yams. They are two completely different things!” Hinata shouted incredulously. 

“They are literally the same thing, dumbass,” Kageyama growled in return, with no true bite in his tone. The two made a perfect couple, their personalities complementing each other. They didn’t have the typical cheesy romantic relationship that most people want, they were constantly at each other’s throats, but that was their love language. Whenever they were reserved and didn’t argue, it was obvious to everyone that something was wrong. Yamaguchi couldn’t help but feel sad at the fact that he had made so little progress with his own relationship. What was Tsukishima’s problem? 

As though he was able to read his mind, the blonde alpha leaned over to whisper to him, “I swear, these idiots probably wouldn’t know the difference between a coconut and a bowling ball,” He snickered quietly. Usually, Yamaguchi would have joined him in teasing their friends, but he was upset that the only times the alpha was talking to him was when he was dissing someone else.

“They’re not idiots,” he scowled, crossing his arms, “I think it’s funny and endearing that they’re so lost in this world. I think being a know-it-all has its consequences, like being a silent jerk.” He huffed at Tsukishima’s surprised expression.

“... okay then..?” The alpha quirked an eyebrow at him but let their conversation drop. Was he serious right now? Yamaguchi was obviously upset, and yet he didn’t even care enough to ask. Goddess, he was insufferable. 

Yamaguchi turned back to Kageyama and Hinata’s conversation, interrupting them, “Actually, I’m sorry Yamayama, but there is a difference between the two. They differ slightly in taste, skin colour, and seed count.” Hinata cheered triumphantly while Kageyama groaned.

“Why would you tell him he’s right? Now he won’t stop gloating about this for the rest of the evening,” He glared at Hinata, “You better not, got it?

Hinata fluttered his eyelashes at his alpha, “And why would I ever do that? I’m not a petty person…” He gigged, clearly enjoying Kageyama’s tortured face and grumbling.

“Yamayama,” Questioned Tsukishima loudly, “Really? The dork who can’t even tell the difference between a yam and sweet potato gets a nickname while all I get is attitude?”

Yamaguchi’s mouth dropped in shock, and the table went quiet, “Excuse me? Are you serious right now? Kageyama is a friend, I can call him whatever I want! And at least he talks to me!”

The alpha frowned, “What is that supposed to mean?”

“Have you not noticed how little you’ve talked to me all night? At most, I got a snarky remark about someone else!”

“Well, I-” Tsuksihima tried to interrupt him.

“I’m not finished,” Glared Yamaguchi, “I haven’t said anything all these weeks, thinking that eventually you would open up more and we would actually be able to have proper conversations, but no. And now you want to start an argument in front of everyone? What is wrong with you.”

Tsukishima seemed at a loss for words, floundering for a comeback for once in his life, “Nothing to say?” Asked Yamaguchi, “What a surprise.”

No one spoke, all waiting with bated breath to see what Tsukishima would say, but the alpha remained quiet. Yamaguchi felt tears gathering at the corner of his eyes but refused to cry out of frustration because of Tsukishima. If he didn’t want to have a conversation with him, then that’s how it was going to be. He had been doing just fine without him, dating and flirting around. He didn’t need him. He deserved someone that actually wanted to get to know him, and he couldn’t remember a time when the alpha had actually asked him questions about himself. 

He turned away from Tsukishim when he felt a small hand on his elbow. Hinata looked at him as conversation slowly resumed around the table, “It’s okay Dashi,” He whispered softly. He gave him a comforting squeeze and released faint soothing pheromones, which helped his mind clear up from his fog of anger. He placed his hand on top of his, “Thanks, Sho.” Beside him, the alpha moved his chair slightly so he was facing away from Yamaguchi, and he felt like a dagger was stabbing straight into his heart.

He wanted this night to be over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .. and that was chap 14. i know its a bit shorter than usual but to make it up to you guys next chapter will be over 5k, its like a reward. also @Aslanvicchan came up with a really great idea of writing the smut but in different chaps so ppl can skip!! so I will be making a separate work with all the smut scenes in it! just for ppl to be able to enjoy the story better :)
> 
> Kagehina: wonderful communication and relationship development  
> tsukkiyama: uhm y r u such a bitch? tallk to me. o lol no thx 
> 
> drop that mf Iguchi ckjrewflfv jk, an explanation for tsukkis attitude is coming swear. ALSO, WHEN I HAVE TIME I WILL BE GOING THRU EVERY CHAPTER AND DOING A CLEANING, YOU GUYS DESERVE THAT MUCH EFFORT FROM ME FOR BEING SUCH KIND READERS.
> 
> c u tomorrow at the usual time !!


	15. Our Author Made Us Change The Name Of This Title So We Wouldn't Get Sued: Sad Edition.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The omegas and their mates have a not so fun time at the ball.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK I KINDA LOVE THIS CHAPTER???? LIKE SHITS BUSSSSSSIN, I go thru like three dif povs lol so yee, also, I am finally introducing a ship very close to my heart next chapter so b on the look out for thaaaaat hehe, also this one is over 5k as promised to make up for the short one yesterday, enjoy !
> 
> TW // Depictions of Blood and Violence

Akaashi’s hand was sweaty. Extremely so. Bokuto’s grip was tight, he had not once let go of his hand, even after they had to walk back to their table. Breaking an unspoken rule, the alpha dragged him back to the Fukurodani table, where everyone was watching them with squinted eyes. Bookuto’s leaders, Konoha and Tatsuki looked at him as Bokuto sat the omega down on his life. Akaashi was mortified but did not want to go back to his table in fear of upsetting Bokuto. It had been obvious from the beginning that the alpha was a gentle soul, and Akaashi did not want to taint it in any way. He was weak for the man. He tried to smooth down his dress as much as he could, but to no avail, as it kept on poofing up. There had to be an open seat at the table that he could take. He saw one beside a man of short stature and tan skin. “Bokuto,” Akaashi murmured into the alpha’s ears, “Please let me go.”

The alpha whined lowly, “But Pretty, I’ll miss you.” He pouted, eyes glistening. He sighed, he knew him too well. The man already had a special place in his heart, and although he knew that he would one day meet his true mate, he is surprised at the fact that he cares for him so much already. It was difficult to dislike him. Even before the alpha had opened his mouth, Akaashi had been enamoured.

“I won’t be going back to my table, I will just take one of the empty seats here. Is that okay?” He asked, bringing one hand to cup his cheek, running his thumb lightly underneath his eyes. The alpha shivered and closed his eyes for a second, before tightening his grip slightly that he had on Akaashi’s waist.

“But why? Are you embarrassed because you’re sitting on my lap?” Bokuto frowned. 

“No Bokuto, it is just highly improper to be doing this in a setting such as this one. Can you not see the looks everyone is giving us?” Akaashi looked around the room. While most people had already made their way back to their table and resumed the conversation, there were some who kept looking back at Akaashi and Bokuto. He didn’t like the feeling of being watched, it put him on edge. He was supposed to be used to it by now as he had always been thrust into the spotlight, but he always hated every second of it. He thought he could escape that when he finally joined Karasuno, but apparently that was not his destiny. He just had to be the mate to the future leader of a powerful yakuza syndicate. 

“But I don’t care what other people think. I want you close to me, is that so bad?” The man asked, hugging Akaashi close to his chest. He sighed and turned his cheek closer, scenting him. Scenting was something sacred between an alpha and omega. It was a true show of trust, to scent someone meant to hold their own personal aroma for a long time. It was like announcing to the world that you already belong to someone else, and will never belong to anyone else. It was an intimate act, and for Akaashi to be doing it in such a social setting was a true show of love and trust. It officially cemented them as a couple in front of the entire underground world.

“It’s not bad, but it is frowned upon. It’s one thing to be sitting at your table, which I am not even part of officially yet, but I am also sitting on your lap. Don’t you think it’s a bit too personal of a thing to be doing with everyone around?” Akaashi looked around once again, but now no one was paying attention to them apart from the omegas at the Karasuno table, who were all giving him thumbs-up and smiles. He is also ninety-five percent sure that he saw Suga mouth, “Don’t worry,” at him, but he can’t be sure. He left the vibrations from Bokuto’s grumbling in his chest.

“I don’t care,” He said like a petulant child, “If I can take over an entire crime organization, I should be allowed to sit my mate on my lap. Some traditions are meant to be broken.” He then hesitated, as though he was realizing something, “... unless you really are uncomfortable sitting on me, I’m sorry Akaashi I didn’t even ask if it was okay, I was just thinking about what I wanted.”

He smiled at the alpha who looked angry at himself, “It is okay for me, I love being near you like this. I was just afraid of what others might say, but you’re right. I don’t mind what anyone else thinks as long as I have my big, strong alpha by my side,” He teased him, hearing the alpha’s heart begin to thump faster.

“You think I’m a big, strong alpha, Pretty?” He asked in a hopeful tone, as though the omega held all the answers to the universe.

“Bokuto, you know that you are a big, strong alpha. I don’t need to say it.” He giggled. When he was like this with Bokuto, everything seemed to fade away. It was just the two of them in their private space where nothing could disturb them.

“Yeah but, it matters that you think I’m all that. And also, handsome. I want you to think I’m handsome. Oh! And also I want you to think I have a good personality…” He mumbled, insecurities written on his face.

“You do not have to worry about that, alpha,” He said. He had always heard from his mother that saying ‘alpha’ to their mate always boosted their ego and his mother was right. Bokuto puffed out his chest in pride, “You have the best personality and best looks, alright?”

Bokuto grinned widely, white teeth shining, “Hell yeah Kashi!” He smothered the omega in kisses, and he found it difficult to keep his cool composure. They continued whispering sweet nothings to each other until Konoha cleared his throat, and everyone at the table immediately quieted down and gave him their full attention. The members of Fukurodani were all intimidating, even the omegas. While most powerful omegas still kept their elegance, even during battle, the omegas in Fukurodani were regal, as though they were ready to attack at any second. Well, owls were known to be good predators.

“Everyone, it is almost time for me and Washio to meet the others. I expect you all,” He fixed them with a cold stare, eyes lingering on Akaashi, “to behave while we are gone. Bokuto, you are the one in charge if anything happens,” He sighed, “Let’s pray nothing does.”

Unfortunately, as they would come to find out, Konoha’s prayers were ignored.

***************************************************************************

Right after dessert Yamaguchi had excused himself, saying he needed to get some air. He had spotted a balcony to the left of the hallway they had come through and thought that it was the perfect place to calm down. Tsukishima had only spared him one glance when he stood up to leave before turning back to his quiet conversation with Asahi. Hinata had asked if he wanted him there to keep him company but he rejected his offer. He knew the shorter omega was doing it out of the kindness of his heart, but he should be there spending time with his mate instead of consoling his frustrated best friend. Besides, he felt like being alone. There were times were no amount of pheromones, touches or words could help him. He needed to gather his thoughts, and he could only do that in the presence of himself and his self-conscience. He walked down the dimly lit hallway, which looked much more intimidating than it had when they had first walked through it. He looked back into the ballroom, but no one noticed him leave. He reached out a hand, lightly grazing the paintings and walls. He wondered what the history behind this place was, who were the people in the paintings? His mind also wandered to the huge mirror that hung before the entrance. He could not fathom as to why someone would need a mirror that big unless they were vain and wanted to see themselves from every possible angle, which he thought was an unlikely reason. Perhaps someone needed a mirror that could reflect an entire family, an entire pack… but why?

He continued down until he found the glass doors leading to the balcony. As quietly as he could he opened the doors, only getting a small sound of resistance in return. He stepped out into the cold night air and finally breathed a sigh of relief. Closing the doors behind him, he walked to the edge of the railing, wind sweeping his styled hair every which way. The view was beautiful; thickets of forests in every direction, only street lamps illuminating the way for the singular road leading up to the castle. He could hear birds chirping in the distance, and the rustling of bushes and grass as the animals skittered through. Is this what Suga had meant when he said he would develop above-average hearing? He enjoyed the sounds of the night closing his eyes as he placed his head on his arms that were leaning on the railing. He thought of Tsukishima, Hinata, the new friends he made, the tough decisions that lay ahead. 

“What do I do?” He asked the moon, looking up, “I don’t want to hurt anybody, but if I reject this life and go back to my own, I’ll be hurting those closest to me.” He wondered if the Moon Goddess was listening, looking down at him from the heavens with sympathy. He breathed out an exhausted sigh, “Are you there? Or am I just talking to the moon?” Shaking his head, he continued, “I want to believe in all this. I want to believe that I am the destined mate of Tsukishima, that I and the other omegas were meant to be friends, that there’s a Goddess of the Moon looking out for me,” he laughed, “But it all just seems so ridiculous. Shouyou seems to be adapting well like he was almost made to be here. He gets stronger and stronger every day, and has built a beautiful connection with Tobio. Soon, he will form a complete link with his wolf, and I could not be happier for him. But what about me? I’m alright at combat training and strategizing, I don’t know feel special. I don’t think I am. What if they’re all wrong and kidnapped the wrong omega,” He felt a tear run down his cheek, “What if I’m not meant for here.” 

The moon did not answer, which Yamaguchi expected as much. It’s not as though he really thought the Moon Goddess would come from the skies to hold him and tell him it was going to be alright. But maybe a signal would have been nice. Like an owl cooing, or the wind howling louder. 

Then, the moon seemed to brighten, illuminating the entire balcony until Yamaguchi almost felt blinded, “Is this to reassure me that I’m here,” He paused before giggling slightly, “Are you quite literally illuminating my path back to destiny?” He chose to believe that that’s what the moon meant, and as was about to say his last goodbyes to the moon and leave when he heard a voice speak behind him.

“I hope she’s illuminating you back to us,” Yamaguchi turned around slowly only to see Tsukishima standing there, glasses reflecting the shining beams of the night. He stepped closer to the omega, hesitance yet resilience clear in his steps.

He huffed out a breath, “Why are you here Tsukishima?”

The alpha cleared his throat and raised a hand before dropping it to his side, “I feel like I messed up somehow…” 

“You fee like?” Asked Yamaguchi, putting great emphasis on ‘feel.’ Did he really follow him here just to admit that he may be messed up? What kind of apology was this.

The taller man shook his head, frustration laced in his voice, “No, I’m sorry. I know. I know I messed up, and I owe you an explanation.” Yamaguchi let him come closer until they were only a foot apart, breathing in each other’s scents. 

Yamaguchi crossed his arms, glaring up defiantly at the alpha, “Yes you do. You’ve been treating me like I probably don’t exist for the past few weeks and I’m sick of it. At first, I was fine with only talking a few minutes a day, because I understood that maybe you would need more time to open up to me. But you never did. How can you claim that I’m your bride if you won’t even hold a proper conversation with me?”

Tsukishima looked down at him with an apologetic frown, “I’m sorry, it’s nothing personal against you. It’s just…”

“It’s just what Tsukishima?”

“... I don’t know how to be close to people,” The alpha mumbled, cheeks colouring a bright red.

Yamaguchi looked at him in confusion, and Tsukishima seeing this, continued his explanation, “I’ve never had to really introduce myself to anyone, or make an effort. All the people currently in my life I have known since childhood, so I had no choice but to build a connection with them. But even then, it was difficult. I was never the most sociable kid, I always stuck with Tobio, despite our pretenses of always arguing. In reality, he is the closest thing I have to a brother, apart from my actual one. But he left when I was young to find a better life outside of the organization. And I can’t really blame him,” His intake of breath was shaky, “ but Goddess do I want to. He left me alone, with no blood-related family. I know you probably heard about what happened to my parents…”

The omega nodded, placing his hands on Tsukishima’s shaking ones, “Yes, I’m sorry. Suga told us about what happened. I’m so sorry.” He squeezed tight, trying to show his sincerity through the gesture.

Tsukishima glanced away for a second at the moon, before looking back at Yamaguchi, “It’s okay, I’ve made my peace with it. But I never really had them around to learn how to do this,” He pointed in between himself and Yamaguchi with their joined hands, “I was too young for them to teach me about the proper ways of courting. Well, so was Tobio, so I have no idea how my idiot was able to get with your dork, but I guess in a way it makes sense. He wears his heart on his sleeve. When he’s angry or happy or tired, any emotion, you’re able to clearly read it on his face. And I’m not able to do that, I never have been. So many of the people that I have loved have left, whether they were willing or not,” He let go of his hands and placed them on the omega’s face, “You are amazing.”

Yamaguchi shook his head, he wasn’t amazing. He wasn’t special.

“Yes, you are. You are one of the few people I feel comfortable enough to be around for more than ten minutes. Your presence is calming, just hearing your voice makes me feel like everything is okay, like nothing bad has ever happened,” He grimaced, “Goddess, I’m never this cheesy but you deserve to know. Tadashi… Can I call you Tadashi?” Yamaguchi nodded, “Tadashi, I care for you so deeply, you have no idea how much you have brightened my life. You enjoy talking about music, join me when I’m reading, you have even tried to take an interest in those old fossils I’m obsessed with,” He snorted, “And I thought you would understand that I appreciated those things.”

The omega looked at the alpha, “I didn’t know Tsukki, I just thought I was bothering you this whole time.”

Tsukishima swallowed harshly, “I know, and I’m sorry. I expected you to somehow be able to read my mind, and that was unfair of you. But I do care for you, and I treasure those moments we share together so much. I don’t ever want you to leave my side,” His eyes watered slightly behind the lenses of his glasses, making his eyes shine like sapphires, “So please don’t go. Don’t reject me, Tadashi. Please.”

Yamaguchi felt terrible. All this time he had thought that Tsukishima was a jerk who ignored him when in reality he just wasn’t able to show the emotions he wanted to. He should have been more attentive, more understanding, and now due to his lack of empathy, he had created a huge problem that didn’t even need to exist. “I am so sorry Tsukki,” He whimpered, tears falling freely down his face, “I didn’t even think about how you were feeling, I just felt so rejected by you, that my own anger and fear clouded vision.”

Tsukishima gripped his face tighter as he wiped the tears away, “No, please don’t cry. It’s not your fault. It was mine, and from now on I promise you that I will try to show my emotions, so you know that you are truly treasured by me,” He gave a watery laugh, “And by everyone else honestly. They are all taken with you and Hinata, and I can’t blame them,” He murmured, moving closer and closer to Yamaguchi.

“Tsukki, are you about to kiss me right now? When I’m covered in tears and my face is probably as red as a tomato?”

“Yes,” The alpha moved slightly forward and brought their lips together. The kiss was soft, full of emotion and the saltiness of their combined tears. It was perfect. He felt like he was home. Tsukishima’s arms circled his back, and brought their bodies closer together, leaving no room in between them. He continued kissing him deeply, lips moving together gently. This was not a rushed kiss like the many that he had shared with past alphas, this was slow and caring. He could feel every ounce of tenderness that the alpha held for him, and he hoped the man felt the same. They broke apart, and the moon illuminated them, once again seemingly brighter than before.

Tsukishma looked up, and Yamaguchi followed. They both stared up at the skies. “I think She’s giving us her blessing,” murmured the alpha. All he could do was nod in response, his words stolen from him as he was still reeling from the kiss they had shared. It felt like they had spent an eternity out there together, and they would have probably stayed there until they needed to leave if it hadn’t been for Hinata’s interruption.

They heard screams coming all the way from the ballroom, and for a second Yamaguchi thought simply that people had drunk more than they should, and were getting too rowdy. But unfortunately, that had not been the case. Loud running footsteps got closer and closer until Hinata appeared and threw open the doors. Yamaguchi screamed in horror as his friend came in with blood splattered all over his clothes, “We need to go. Now.” 

Yamaguchi shuddered, “What’s going on?”

The omega shook his head, “Terushima, no time to explain. Just come with me,” He didn’t wait for a response and stumbled back out the doors, leaving them behind, terrified.

“Fuck,” Swore Tsukishima, pushing Yamaguchi behind him as they ran after Hinata into the ballroom, “Fuck, not again.”

Yamaguchi bunched up his dress, trying to run faster. He tried to call out for Hinata but the omega was too far in front of them. Tsukishima shook his head and gulped. He had never felt such scared pheromones coming from the alpha, and they only put him more on edge. Who’s blood was that on Hinata? Why had they gotten injured? The entrance for the ballroom finally came into view and Yamaguchi’s body turned to ice. The once dark red velvet curtains hanging up on the walls were crumpled on the floor, instead, being replaced by the decor of bullet holes and splattered blood everywhere. Hinata waited for them behind the doors of the entrance, “Come on, we need to go find Suga and leave.” He ran into the ballroom with a gun in hand which seemed to come out of thin air, his last words drowned out by the sounds of howling. 

Yamaguchi yelled out for him, “Shouyou wait!” He tried to reach out to stop his friend, him and Tsukishima only a step away now from the entrance. Hinata turned back to look at them with a face of confusion, for a reason that Yamaguchi did not know. But he wished he hadn’t, because as soon as the omega turned his back to the chaos, two shots rang out, and straight into his back. A scream of pain left Yamaguchi, scratching at his throat and begging to be heard, “No!” He collapsed in Tsukishima’s arms, body shivering, “Let me go!” He pushed at the alpha, trying to free himself from the embrace, “LET ME GO.” He began to crawl back towards the entrance, but the alpha would not let him, “I need to see Shouoyou. PLEASE. Please Tsukki let me go, let me go see Shouyou.” He turned to tug his arms away from the alpha, and when he turned back around Hinata’s body was gone. He cried out for his friend, but no one replied. 

“Shouyou! SHOUYOU!”

But no reply came.

Just the continuous chaos of howls and guns.

***************************************************************************

Hinata was worried for Yamaguchi. It was obvious that he had been in distress as his scent had soured with frustration. His face was pulled down in a frown when he looked away from Tsukishima after the alpha refused to respond to him. He had been surprised at the taller omega’s outburst, but he could see that he was at his wit's end. Yamaguchi had been consulting him about what to do with his alpha for weeks now, and yet every time he came back from seeing the man, he would flop down on his bed defeated. And now, finally, all those bottled-up emotions he kept far away from Tsukishima blew up in their faces, leaving both of them miserable. Maybe it wasn’t obvious to Yamaguchi, but it was clear to everyone else that the small outburst of an argument had wounded the alpha. But the taller omega had been too angry to notice, and so he walked out of the room in a rush, telling him not to worry and not to follow him. Yet despite him explicitly telling him to stay, he couldn’t help but want to chase after him. He didn’t want him to be alone while he was going through a difficult time, but he knew that someone Yamaguchi just needed to be alone with his thoughts for a while. Yamaguchi needed time to calm down after the argument with Tsukishima, and he needed somewhere peaceful and quiet to do so.  
He continued talking with Kageyama distractedly as he kept an eye on the entrance, just in case the taller omega came back. All of a sudden Tsukishima stood up from where he had been having a conversation with Asahi and made his way towards the door. Hinata moved to stop him, to tell him not to bother Yamaguchi more than he already had, but was held back by Kageyama, “Let him go. They need to talk.” He hesitated, and then it was too late to stop the alpha who had already walked out of the ballroom.

Hinata sighed, “I’m worried for them. Dashi has been coming to me all week about how Tsukishima barely looks at him anymore, I don’t know what to do.” Kageyama grabbed his hand and rubbed his thumb across his wrist. The action was endearing, as the alpha blushed while he did so. After their first kiss, the alpha had become bolder with his touches, squeezing at his hips when he needed to pass by him, holding his waist if they were standing close. And Hinata revelled in even the smallest amount of contact. He had never been treated with such small acts of intimacy. Most alphas wanted to get straight to sex and then leave, but Kageyama was different from all of them. He asked Hinata for permission every time before he kissed him, making sure that the omega gave his consent before making his move. The alpha had also taken to seeking him out at night. Hinata’s heart swelled every single time that the alpha would walk in his room with his bunny slippers on, shuffling his feet as he requested that he be allowed to big spoon Hinata until they both fell asleep. Then the alpha would give him a small smile before slipping off his shoes and crawling over him so they could cuddle. Soon, ten p.m. became his favourite time of day.

“There is nothing you can do, Love,” Kageyama’s blush got even redder. That was also something new, the nicknames. The alpha had thought that it would be nice if they called each other more than variations of the word stupid, and so they began experimenting with different pet names until they found one they liked. Sugarplum was the one they least liked so far, “It’s up to him and Tsukishima to resolve their issues as we did.” He mumbled the last part, but Hinata still heard him. 

He felt a smile tug at his lips despite his worry over his friend, “You’re right, I’m just not used to letting Yamaguchi handle things on his own. We’ve always been together… Honestly, I don’t really know how to be apart from him.”

Kageyama nodded in understanding, “I get it. Even if it doesn’t look like it cause he’s dissing on me half the time, Kei and I are also very close. But all you can do is give him room to grow. He’s your friend, he will always come to you when needs you. That won’t change.” The alpha gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.

“Since when did you get so wise Mr. Kageyama?” Teased Hinata, laughing at the alpha’s scowl.

“Nevermind, forget all the advice I just gave you. I take it back, you suck.” He grumbled, but the small grin on his face showed he wasn’t really upset.

Hinata pouted, grabbing onto his arm, “No, don’t be like that, alpha.” He saw Kageyama gulp when he called him by his title, “What, do you like being called that, alpha?” He rubbed his hand over the taught muscle he felt underneath his button-up shirt, “You can’t be too mean to your omega, okay?”

Without thinking, Kageyama nodded with wide eyes as he watched Hinata’s hands explore his muscles with bated breath. He could hear the alpha’s heart begin to beat faster, and if Kageyma had a tail, he was sure it would be wagging enthusiastically. The omega let go and snorted, amused at his reaction, “You’re too easy.” He said with a fond roll of his eyes. 

Kageyama groaned and glared at him, “Of course I’m easy. I’m a twenty-year-old virgin with a hot ass omega mate, what did you expect me to be?” He said it loudly, getting the attention of Daichi and Suga. The alpha leader fixed Kageyama with a cold stare, and the younger alpha shrunk back in fear of his gaze.

“It would be greatly appreciated if all of us didn’t have to hear about your sex life or lack thereof,” Daichi said sternly. Suga broke out into a fit of giggles, and the atmosphere of the table had never been lighter. Everyone began to make fun of Kageyama and his virgin status, Hinata joining in just to see the alpha go even redder. 

And then, the first gunshot echoed through the room. Daichi and Suga immediately drew their guns and held them as they looked for the source of the noise. The doors of the entrance blew wide open with the sounds of jeering and laughter. In stepped an alpha followed by at least fifty other men, waving a gun around and smirked ghoulishly at the onlooking crowd, “Well, well, well, if it wasn’t Japan’s most wanted gathered all in one room. And I wasn’t even invited?” He held the hand holding a gun to his heart, as though he was wounded, “That hurts, guys. That really hurts.” 

Hinata looked over at Suga, and for the first time ever since meeting him, the older omega had fear painted all over his pale face, “Terushima.” He whispered, and Hinata’s heart dropped to his stomach. Terushima, one of the most feared wolves in all of Japan. The yakuza feared by yakuza. The culprit behind hundreds of deaths that happened in this very room. Holy fuck. 

The leader of Nekoma stood up, “You are no longer welcome here, Terushima. Take your men and go before things get out of hand.”

He smirked, “Oh but my dear, pretty Yaku,” his expression turned cold as he raised his gun, “I want things to get out of hand.” He shot straight at the omega, but the omega was faster, rolling to the side and pulling a gun that had been hidden underneath his gown. He fired off three shots, all of which Terushima evaded.

He tutted with a disappointed face, “Is that any way to treat an old friend? If I didn’t know any better, I would say you’re trying to kill me.” His face hardened and he whistled, “Boys.” All the men behind him stood at attention, “Go get ‘em.” He whispered.

His men charged into the crowd. Plates and glasses of champagne flying in the air before crashing down into the once pristine floor. The room was filled with anguish and rage as people turned into wolves and slashed out throats with their jaws. People howled out in pain, some falling to the floor dead while others continued on fighting. Suga yelled at them to get behind a table, and Tanaka grabbed one and flipped it over so they could hide from the bullets. Hinata looked for Kageyama’s hand who was right beside him, “What do we do, Tobio?” He asked, voice shaking as he waited for an answer, but Kageyama was frozen in place, not moving a muscle, “Tobio?” The alpha did not move. Noya, who had been ducking and then shooting, growled over at them.

“Tobio, snap the fuck out of it. Right now is not the time, we need as much manpower as we can get.” But despite the omega’s harsh words, the alpha still did not move an inch. Asahi approached them, crawling on all floors.

He took Kageyama by the shoulders and inspected his eyes, “It seems like he’s in shock. Most likely suffering from some form of trauma.” It was obvious now. His parents had been killed in this exact same situation, and now he had to live through it just as they did. This was the time for Hinata to be of some use. He was not going to wait for his alpha so he could protect him. No, he would fight for both of them. He pecked Kageyama’s cheek and approached Nishinoya, “Do you have an extra gun?” The omega gave him a quick nod, not once stopping his firing as he reached into a pocket in his gown and threw him a gun. Hinata caught it with ease and gripped it tightly. He could do this, he had been trained. He waited for Suga’s next command as he kept him and Kageyama covered from any danger. Two of Terushima’s spotted them hiding behind the table, and began running towards them at full speed before turning into wolves mid-jump. Without thinking, Hinata rolled back and shot two bullets, one into each of the wolves’ hearts. They fell to the floor with a thump and he blinked in shock. Holy shit. He heard Tanaka let out a whistle, “Damn little red, you have some good reflexes there.” 

Suga jumped over the table, landing in the middle of everyone. They all turned their attention to him, awaiting their next instructions. “Chikara, Azumane, transform into your wolves immediately and go help Nekoma. They are currently outnumbered ten to one, but with you two there, it will be an even battle,” He ordered, giving them a sombre smile at his own failed attempt at lightening the mood. Ennoshita and Asahi nodded once before turning into their wolves, headed to go aid the Cats. He hoped that Kenma was safe, he knew the omega didn’t have much training in combat. He sent a small prayer to the Moon Goddess that Kurro kept him alive and well. Suga continued once he saw that the two wolves had made it to where Nekoma was fighting, “Yuu, continue covering Tobio and take out as many wolves as possible. You’re one of our best shots, make sure the enemy knows that.” 

“Got it, Boss,” Nishinoya looked over the edge of the table and began firing once again, not once missing his target. But for every wolf he shot down, two seemed to appear in his place. A bullet flew by Nishinoya’s head. On instinct, Suga reached out to push the shorter man to the side, but the omega threw himself backward, back arching before he sprang up and fired two shots into the chest of the one who attacked him. He let out a hiss of pain, a hand jumping to his bleeding ear before continuing his assault with a growl, this time with renewed vigour.

Suga let go of the breath he seemed to be holding as he realized Nishinoya was not gravely injured, “Ryuu, go join Daichi. Bring your gun but be prepared to transform,” the alpha barely waited until Suga was speaking before running off. For a second, the older omega watched him go with a grimace, and Hinata could swear that he saw a single tear slip down his cheek. He knew this was like reliving a nightmare for the older omega. He had already seen his friends dead on the floor once before, and yet now here he was, reliving the same horror in the same place. Suga turned to him finally, eyes wild with rage, “You need to get Kei and Tadashi here. Now. They might not be safe out there, Terushima might still have some men running wild through the castle and I will be able to protect them here better. I’ll cover for you, just…” The silver-haired omega hesitated, “... don’t get shot.” 

Hinata looked at him and nodded, “I promise.” 

Suga nodded back at him and motioned for him to begin running. Hinata tightened his grip on his gun and sprinted towards the entrance, jumping over debris and evading almost every bullet coming his way. He fired off a few shots to the side and didn’t see the wolf coming straight at him. Before he could move, it fell to the ground in front of him, his blood splattering his clothes and face. He didn’t have time to react as Suga yelled at him, “Move, Shoyou!” Saying a small thank you to Suga for saving his life, he reached the entrance with only minor injuries and made his way to where he hoped Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were.

He reached them in seconds, not having any time to explain before running back. He heard their footsteps behind him, but as he neared the entrance it sounded as though they were no longer there. He ran in before turning around in confusion, and there were Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. Letting out a sigh of relief, he began to turn back and make his way to where Suga said he would wait for him. They were going to make it out of here alive, he knew it.

But he was only able to take one step forward before collapsing, two bullets digging themselves.

He may have spoken too soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK SOOOO WHAT YALL THINK??? incukrfscurfnvjsrefe it was difficult writing this chap a bit cuz I wanted to do right by our omegas and their emotions, heheheheheheheeheheheh stay tuned to c what happens with our lil sho ALSO I EDITED THE LAST CHAPTER A BIT IF U GUYS WANTED TO CHECK IT OUT, c u tomorrow !!!!!


	16. Mean Girls But The Setting Is Ushijima's Farm.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tendou has fun at summer camp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hewwo all, this chap has a complete different character that is very IMPORTANT to the story and also one of my fave ships, very different from the rest of the story but I hope u guys still like it ! enjoy !!

Tendou woke up in a good mood, he always did whenever he woke up to his husband. It wasn’t always that the first thing he saw in the morning when he opened his eyes, but he wished it was. Ushijima had a habit of waking up at five a.m. every day to go on a run, leaving a grumbling Tendou behind, hissing at the daylight that peeked through their curtains at seven a.m. He wasn’t a morning person and thought it a sin against the Moon Goddess that his mate was able to wake up before dawn broke, but he loved him nonetheless. Today was different though, just as it was on the day of every Season Ball. They had more work to get done on these days, and Tenodu enjoyed being by his mate throughout it all. 

They had met twenty years ago when he was still a teenager who thought the world hated him. He was next in line to inherit the Shiratorizawa Syndicate, but his parents were less than pleased at the fact. He had been a problem child since he was born, always screaming in the middle of the night, and not letting anyone hold him. They said that when he first came out, the nurses had been horrified, thinking that his mother had given birth to a devil. His red hair resembled hellfire and his wide eyes seemed to peer into the soul of anyone he looked at. His looks never changed, and as he grew up, fewer and fewer people wanted to spend time with him. He was never able to make friends at his school, and the syndicate didn’t have many kids, to begin with, so it was just him and his thoughts to keep him company. At fourteen is when he began his so-called ‘rebellious phase,’ which meant that he didn’t want to learn social etiquette or proper ways to be a mate to your alpha. Unfortunately, Shiratorizawa was one of the syndicates that believed the alpha to be of higher power rather than the omega, which ostracized them from the rest of the yakuza. While they still followed the Moon Goddess’ teachings and traditions, they disputed on one core value: equality between omega and alpha. And Tendou had been so tired of it. So tired of being told that with his tall stature and thin body he would attract no one, especially not his fated pair, and so instead he should be the best possible omega he could be. 

And one day, his rebellion went too far. He had been suspended from school for a week after trashing the home-ec classroom, and his parents had had enough. They sent him to a camp for misbehaved rich kids where they would learn the values of hard work and manners. But if it hadn’t been for his parents, he would have never met his sweet Ushijima…

… Tendou was bored, extremely so. He had been on this bus ride for two hours now that was on its way to Goddess-knows-where. The bus was filled with Gucci belts and Louis Vitton purses and stunk of perfume and cologne. When he had first boarded everyone already seemed to dislike him, sneering if he even got slightly close to them as he walked down the aisle. In the end, he chose an empty seat in the back where he was furthest from everyone. How could he be an outcast in a group full of outcasts? They had all been sent here for the same reason; disobeying their rich parents who couldn’t be bothered to actually discipline their children themselves because that would mean they would have to show they care. Love was a big no-no in the Tendou’s household, which, whatever, it’s not like he needed the validation from his family anyways. All he needed was himself and his insanely amazing personality which no one else apart from his best friend Semi ever appreciated. Semi was the one who kept him sane, and usually out of trouble. If only he hadn’t been absent on the day that Tendou decided to set fire to their classroom… If he thought about it really it was all the grey-haired alpha’s fault. Of course, his Semi would disagree but, semantics. 

He blew out a huff of air that rustled his long bangs. His parents had confiscated his hair product when they caught him trying to pack two bottles into his suitcase. What kind of monsters would do such a thing! Now his hair flopped down, covering one eye and making him look scarier than he previously did. He knew his looks were abnormal for an omega. Not one part of him screamed, ‘soft and sweet!’ He towered over many of the alphas at his school, meaning he had never been asked out by anyone, which was fine by him since his religion didn’t even technically allow dating until he found his mate. And also, he had no interest in romance. He found it dull, having to wake up to the same person every morning and having to be disgustingly in love. Some pairs didn’t even love each other, he had seen it first-hand with his parents. Although they are supposed to be the perfect match for each other as decreed by the supposed ‘Moon Goddess’ they never seemed to get along, constantly getting into arguments and splitting the syndicate in half. The only time Tendou had really seen them together is when they had to make public appearances, and he could tell that even being around each other for that small amount of time killed them. Needless to say, he was disillusioned with the whole concept of love.

His phone beeped, meaning that Semi had finally spared some of his precious time to answer him back.

Semi: de week is going to pass bfor u know it, tenten. and then u can come back and make those chocolates u promised me bfor u got ur ass sent away.

Tendou: buuuut semi semi TwT i miss u and wanna cum home, its only been lik 2 hrs but everyone here alrdy hatez me :((((((( 

Semi: i’m sure they dont actually hate u and ure just being dramatic -.- 

Tendou: no semi u don’t understand, they ltrlly all looked at me lik i waz the devil

Semi: wel… 

Tendou: u succ, gnite :>

Semi: damn :/ 

Tendou sighed with a smile as he turned off his phone and his music resumed. So what if no one here liked him? It wasn’t like he came here for them, he just agreed to this stupid camp farm thing so his parents would get off his back and feel like they were actually good parents. It was only two weeks. He could do that. How hard could farm work really be? The bus lurched to a stop and he glanced out the window. Vast fields of vegetables and fruits stared back at him and he groaned. That did not look like it was going to be fun to harvest. Their supervisor cleared his throat and stood at the front, reading off the list, “Please make your way off the bus in the following order…” He zoned out until he heard his name being called. Grabbing his bag from the overhead compartment he made his way down, stumbling a bit on the steps as he went. 

Everyone was gathered in a misshaped circle in front of a tall cottage-like house, looking bored out of their minds. “Don’t we all look so excited to be here guys! Yay labour!” He hollered loudly as he neared the group of twenty omegas and alphas. They all looked at him in annoyance and then went back to what they were doing, acting as though he didn’t exist. He smiled at them, “Alright team! That’s the spirit!” They continued to ignore Tendou, which was fine by him. He could care less about what some spoiled rich kids thought of him. It wasn’t the first time people didn’t like him based on how he looked, and it certainly wouldn’t be the last. 

The door to the cottage-like manor opened and out walked three men. The first who was leading them seemed around fifty years old, with white hair and worryingly dark eye bags. He was obviously an alpha if the arrogant way he carried himself was any indication. The two men behind him were less arrogant, but still held a feeling of aloofness which Tendou wasn’t sure he could achieve if he tried. The shorter man was, surprisingly, a pretty omega who had light brown hair and small stature, a picture-perfect example of what an omega should look like. The man beside him was his complete opposite. The alpha seemed over six feet, with a domineering glare at anyone who so much as glanced his way. His hair was cropped short to his hairline, and his tan skin contrasted greatly against the baby pink wife-beater he was wearing. Tendou was not going to deny it, the alpha was handsome, and made his heart flutter for some reason. He wasn’t the type of person to be affected by someone attractive, he has never felt any real attraction in the first place, yet this man definitely had his attention. The alpha had stern olive-green eyes that met his for one split second, but the second was enough to leave him breathless.

“Me oh my,” He whispered under his breath, and the man turned back to him as though he had heard the tall omega. He gulped from his intense gaze and then try to divert his attention to the older alpha who had begun speaking.

“Welcome, everyone to Washijo Farms, where you will be working tirelessly day in and day out for the next two weeks. I am Mr. Washijo, and I expect you all to give your one hundred percent effort during your stay with us,” He looked over the group with a scowl, eyebrows arching when he saw Tendou, “You have been sent here due to your behavioural issues, and I can assure you,” He gave them a roguish grin, “I will be able to fix those issues for you, whether you are willing or not.” The alpha and omega standing behind him moved forward as he motioned for them to speak.

The omega was the first to introduce himself, “Hello, Kenjiro Shirabu. I will be working alongside you all, and am also here to help in any omegan problems that may come,” he said briefly with a nod. Everyone murmured disheartened hellos, with some of the alphas perking up in interest at the pretty omega talking. He snorted. Horny knotheads.

The intriguing alpha was the next to speak, “I am Ushijima Wakatoshi. I am here to aid in alpha matters, and will also be working with you all.” His voice was gruff and monotone, something that Tendou would have usually found boring, but somehow on this alpha it just made him that much more interested. A few flirty hellos came from the omegas of the group, and Tendou had to hold back a growl. What, what the hell was that? He never had a reaction like that before. He was probably just tired.

Ushijima did not look at any of the other omega’s despite their flirty tones, eyes staying on Tendou, which made him quite nervous. The omega’s eyes wandered down from his face to his arm and widened comically. Holy shit, his arms were huge! In fact, all of the man seemed to be heavily muscled, he was built like a tree. A tree that he wanted to climb. 

He flushed at his own thoughts and averted his eyes, instead of staring down at his shoes. From there Shirabu had led the omega’s to the omega dorms where they would sleeping, and informing them to unpack before dinner in an hour.

Tendou grumbled to himself as he chose a bed by a corner near a window. The others were talking amongst themselves, and he could feel some of their stares on his back. He ignored them and continue to unpack, putting his things away in the drawers beneath his bend and nightstand. He felt a tap on his shoulder and he turned around with a wide smile, “Can I help you?” He said sweetly. The omega who tapped him took a step back, as though he were already regretting getting involved with him.

“Uhm, yeah,” the others behind him were snickering behind their hands and staring at them, “We were just all talking about our boyfriends and stuff, and we were wondering if,” He interrupted himself with a giggle, “If you had an alpha back home. I mean, you obviously seem like that get asked out a lot.” The shorter omega waited for his response with his hands on his hips.

Was he serious right now? They were really going to try to bully him in the first few minutes of camp? “Oh, no. I don’t have an alpha back home,” He said with his eyes narrowing. A few began to laugh at him before he continued speaking, “I have five or six. I honestly can’t keep track of them all. Now, please leave me the fuck alone? Thanks so much!” He teased, tone cheerful and fake. Without waiting for a response he turned back to his bag.

“Whatever, freak,” He heard the omega’s snide comment but chose to ignore it with a roll of his eyes. He wasn’t here to argue, he just wanted to go home as fast as he could, and he wouldn’t be able to do that if he got into a fight on the first day there.

They left him alone for the rest of the time until they were all called for dinner by Shirabu. They followed him to what he introduced as the “Main Hall” where they would be having all three meals of the day. Tendou was nervous to see the tall alpha again, his strong gaze was unnerving, to say the least. But somehow addicting. He wanted the man to continue looking at him, honestly, it had made him feel good about himself when the omegas tried to flirt with him but the alpha ignored them and instead continued to only pay attention to him. It had never happened before, and he liked feeling important. He just hoped Ushijima was staring at him because he was interested, and not because he thought he looked weird, which was usually the case.

They entered the hall and took a seat where Shirabu told them to, everyone falling silent once Mr. Washijo entered. The man stood with his hands behind his back, “This night is the last night you go to bed without your body aching and tired. Cherish this time before you are put to work. Enjoy.” He sat down at a table with other older omegas and alphas. Shirabu went to go join Ushijima at a table beside Tendou’s, and he fought the urge to check out the alpha. He instead concentrated on the food that had been placed in front of him but found that he wasn’t too hungry. Unfortunately, with nothing better to do, he began to shovel mashed potatoes in his food while zoning out of the conversation around him. All of a sudden the table fell quiet and Tendou looked up from his food, wondering why. A voice then spoke from behind him, making the hairs of his neck rise.

“Hello,” Greeted Ushijima, “May I have a word with you in private?” Someone at his table snorted but Tendou paid them no mind. His mind was racing with questions as to why the alpha would ever wanna talk to him. He looked serious, as though it were life or death. Or maybe he just always looked like that.

Tendou gave blinked and then nodded his head, “Sure,” He turned to the group and winked at them, “Don’t miss me too much, guys.” Some scoffed at him but he didn’t care, he had hunky alpha to go talk to. 

Ushijima motioned for him to follow him outside so they could have more privacy. It had gotten darker out, some stars already shining down on them. It was also cold, the wind blowing against his hair as he stepped out. Ushijima closed the door behind them with a resounding thump, and Tendou’s nerves spiked. For all he knew, he was about to either get murdered or kissed. He was fine with either option. He could hear birds chirping as they flew from tree to tree, and the grass rustled with the strength of the wind blowing through it. Neither of them said anything for a while and just stared at each other. The alpha had changed out of his tank top and was now wearing a burgundy sweater, which fit snug on his torso, outlining the shape of his pecs. Tendou would have probably been swimming in the sweater. While Ushijima only seemed a few inches taller than him, whereas Tendou was lithe and a strong breeze could knock him over, the man was all thick muscle and looked like he could wrestle a bull in his human form and win. 

Ushijima finally broke their silence, “You most likely know why I asked you to talk with me in private.”

Tendou shook his head, “Unless you’re here to give me a quick stab and murder, no. I don’t know why I’m here.”

The alpha frowned in confusion, crossing his arms over his chest. Yummy. “I am confused. I was told by Alpha Washiro when I asked him about you that belonged to the Children of Selene. Is that not correct?”

The omega’s eyebrows went up in shock. Did the man really just call him out in the cold to talk about religion? It was also surprising that a regular farmer follows the Moon Goddess, as the religion was an important kept secret in the world of the elite and the yakuza, “Uhm, yes, no, sir that is correct, I am,” He peered up at him in curiosity, “Are you?”

He huffed, “There is no reason to call me sir, not only are we not of equal standing, you surpass me. I also feel uncomfortable with my mate addressing me by such a title.” 

Tendou’s mouth dropped open, “Fucking pardon?” The alpha blinked, “Pardon you for what?”

He took a step back from Ushijima, trying to create some distance between them. His senses were getting overwhelmed as he was finally able to smell the alpha’s scent. It was like a campfire, emanating warmth, soothing him. Except right now, he felt everything but calm, “I’m sorry bucko, but what do you mean by your mate? Last time I checked, we’re not even dating, much less mated!”

Ushijim’s eyebrows furrowed, “I do not understand. My father explained to me that the connection would be instantaneous. This was correct on my part, was it not the same for you?”

Tendou floundered for something to say but couldn’t think of anything. Did this perfect specimen really just tell him that they are destined mates? This had to be a joke, there was no way in hell that the Moon Goddess would ever put two such different people together. The guy spoke like a dictionary, and Tendou barely knew how to spell! The alpha seemed too reserved and orderly, while he was chaos and mess. And… he was handsome, while Tendou was called a monster. Tendou shook his head, dejected, “You don’t want me.” It was the first serious thing he had said since he got here, and it was one of the most truthful things he had said in his life. He had never expected to find his mate, he thought he would be in the minority of those who lived out their lives without a pair, and he had been fine with that. He had been told his whole life that no one would want him, and he had started to believe it. He was good at putting on a confident mask in front of the people that bullied him, but in reality, he struggled with himself every day. He didn’t like how he looked. He wished he was shorter, with more curves to his body rather than being resembling a tall weeping willow on fire. He was a disaster, Ushijima didn’t deserve someone like him. 

“I do not believe that is up to you, Tendou Satori,” Growled the alpha, “Why would I not want you?”

Tendou snorted, then realized Ushijima was serious, “You’re joking, right?”

Ushijima frowned, “I do not make jokes.”

Despite himself, he let out a small laugh, “You’re right, you definitely don’t look the type,” he sighed, “Okay well, I don’t know if those gorgeous green eyes are working or not but I’m not exactly the prettiest flower in the field if you get what I mean.”

“No, I do not understand what you mean.”

He groaned in frustration, “Ushijima, I’m trying to tell you nicely that I’m not good enough for you, you get that?”

“But that cannot be possible. The Moon Goddess placed us together because our compatibility is perfect. That would mean that we are both enough for each other, would it not?”

“Ugh, no, well, technically yes, if you believe in that stuff. But just, trust me when I say that you don’t want me, ‘kay?” Pleaded Tendou, hoping that the alpha got the point. He didn’t want to continue standing here making a fool of himself. He couldn’t comprehend as to why the alpha would want him after seeing how he was ostracized by his looks and personality when he went to go ask him to talk. None of the omegas had tried to hide their distaste for him, he was sure Ushijima noticed.

“I am sorry, but unfortunately I cannot trust you when you say such things. I will continue to believe you are my mate,” He hesitated for once, “Unless you are rejecting gently me right now and I have just completely missed it. For that, I apologize, I am not great at recognizing social cues. If you do not wish to be with me I will not force you.” A sad looked passed the alpha’s face before his expression went blank once again.

“I’m not rejecting, Ushijima. You should be the one rejecting me!” Why wasn’t the alpha getting it.

“But I do not want to.”

“Fine!” He yelled exasperated. He didn’t want to stand here all night arguing with him, “Fine. Then don’t reject me and keep on thinking we’re mates. Now, I have to go eat, I’m starving,” he lied.

Ushijima nodded, “I understand. I will let you go, and continue our conversation tomorrow. Have a good night, Tendou.” The alpha moved towards him then seemed to think better of it, “Uhm,” He mumbled, “Sweet dreams.”

Tendou blinked at him in surprise, “Uh, yeah. Sweet dreams to you too big guy.” He walked away quickly, not letting the alpha get another word in. Behind him, he heard him murmur to himself.

“Am I a big guy..?”

After that, every single day Ushijima would come up to say good morning during breakfast and then work beside him in the fields until it was time for lunch. The alpha would then begin his daily staring, a time where he burned a hole into the side of Tendou’s face while he acted like the man didn’t exist. Once lunch was finished, the group was split off into different teams that would work around the farm. Sometimes it was taking care of the animals, other times it was harvesting the fruits which were a truck ride away. Whichever the activity Tendou got assigned to, Ushijima would always be there. He never tried to start a conversation, just said his greetings and then stayed beside him. At first, he found it awkward and just wanted to tell the alpha to leave him alone. But that would mean he would have to acknowledge him past him returning his hello, and he did not want to do that, so he just dealt with it. Then, the alpha’s presence began to be comforting. It was nice knowing that someone wanted to see him every day, even if Tendou barely addressed that he was there. After a week, Tendou began making small talk, or well, his version of small talk which was oversharing all his inner thoughts.

“And so then I told him that he could suck my dick! Cause who the hell did he think he is insulting my Semi Semi like that, you know?” He would rant, and the alpha always gave him his full attention, no matter what he was talking about. Half of the time it was just him telling him about his dreams! The alpha never corrected his grammar or told him to quit swearing even though he knew he had a bad habit of it. But Ushijima still listened as though he was telling him the secrets to the universe. One day, Tendou had asked him to spend some time together after dinner, and the alpha had readily accepted the invitation. 

They sat around the campfire as Ushijima added more wood before sitting on the log bench in front of Tendou, “Why have you asked to spend additional time with me outside of our daily duties?” 

Tendou poked at the fire with the stick and bright red embers flew out into the night sky, “I wanted to continue our conversation from the first night,” he hesitated before pushing forward, “I want to be honest with you. When I first saw you standing there to greet us, my heart skipped a bit. I know it’s cheesy, but, it was like, I don’t know. You intrigued me from the very beginning, and I’d never felt like that before. I found you handsome, I felt attracted to you, something else that had never happened before. So when you told me that we were mates it was difficult for me to accept it, it seemed too good to be true. Ushi, you need to understand something. I’ve been disliked all my life because of how I look, and how I don’t act as a real omega should. I’m brash, loud, and gangly. You deserve better than me,” he took a breath, “That’s just the truth.” He looked at the alpha who had a pensive look on his face.

“Okay,” He nodded, “I do not agree.”

Tendou quirked an eyebrow, “That’s it?”

Ushijima nodded again, “Yes.”

“Uhm, okay? That’s all you gotta say, big guy?” Asked Tendou, eyebrow still arched in disbelief.

He cleared his throat, for once looking embarrassed, “I am sorry, I just realized that I did not give a proper response to your statement,” he took in a deep breath, “Tendou, I would like to think that I have gotten to know you quite well the past week. You are a caring and loyal friend to your Semi Semi. You are also incredibly smart if your elaborate pranks are anything to go by. And… you are quite beautiful.”

“Stop Ushij-”

“No, I will not. Because it is the truth. You may not be the standard beautiful that everyone expects omegas to be, and that is okay. It is more than okay. Your red hair makes me feel… warm? Inside. Every time I see it I just want to run my hands through it. It is very nice. Your face, is also very nice,” Tendou’s heart fluttered at the awkward, and stilted yet romantic words, “It is the nicest face I have ever seen. Your height is perfect for me. I am very tall, which is I assume why you call me ‘big guy,’ and so it works nicely that you are also taller than average because then I do not have to hurt my neck to look down at you when we talk.”

“You’re such a charmer,” The omega teased trying to hide his true emotions because on the inside he was slowly burning up with love for the alpha in front of him.

“I am not trying to charm you, I want to simply tell you the truth. I know, technically, we fall in love at first sight with our mates, or at least most people do. I suppose you are an exception in that, but that is beside the point. I fell in love with you at first sight because you were my fated pair, but I continued to fall more and more deeply in love with you because you have me going, for lack of a better word, crazy. I have never met someone as interesting as you. Somehow, every day you have something new to tell me, and to be honest, at times, I feel bad that I cannot talk as much as you do. But then I realize that the less I talk, the more you do, and I get to hear your beautiful voice even more.” Tendou felt close to tears.

“Ushi, my voice sounds like a dying cat screaming for help,” He gave a watery laugh.

The alpha shook his head, “And it is still beautiful. Tendou,”

“You can call me Satori, or Tori, or Sato, or whatever you want honestly up to you.”

“Ahem, Satori. Everything that comes from you is beautiful, no matter what,” The alpha stands up and moves across to sit closely beside Tendou so they’re sharing the log bench, “And so, I am asking you to reconsider being my mate.”

Then, a thought entered his head. Ushijima was a regular citizen. How the hell had he not thought of this before? He was the next in line to inherit a crime organization, and he was going to drag Ushijima, a pure, innocent man into his life of danger? What was he thinking. “Ushijima, I need to tell you something.”

The alpha sighed, “I already know about you and your family, I know who you are.”

He gasped in shock, “And you still want to be with me? Please think about this, it’s not an easy life to live.”

“I have thought about it. I have known about this before you even arrived. We are disclosed with all of our camper's information, and as we are a trusted organization, your parents were able to give us all of the details regarding information about you. I know you are yakuza, and I am ready to be part of that life if you will allow me to be.” Ushijima inched closer to him, only a breath away but still not daring to touch the omega.

Tendou threw his arms around him, hugging him tight, “Ushi,” he began crying, “I love you. I love you so much. I’m sorry I was so cold to you in the beginning.” He continued crying into he alpha’s shoulder, who embraced him back just as tightly.

“It is alright Satori, I forgive you. I understand why you acted the way you did,” He paused, “I love you too. Deeply.”

He pulled back from the hug and tried to wipe away his tears, “Really?”

“Yes. I would never lie about this.” Ushijima murmured quietly, once again beginning to lean closer. He stared into his eyes, and Tendou could only see truth and love reflected back to him. His eyes fluttered close as he brushed his lips lightly against the alpha’s. There was no reaction. He began to pull back to stutter out an embarrassed sorry when he felt a strong hand at the back of his head, not letting him go. Ushijima crashed their lips together, and Tendou felt like he was on cloud nine. The alpha was rough, yet it didn’t hurt. He was somehow still gentle despite his aggressive demeanour, and Tendou loved it. After a few seconds they broke apart, and he whispered, “I’m sorry if that sucked, it was my first kiss.”

Ushijima hummed, “It was mine too. Do not worry,” He cupped his face in his hands and pressed a kiss to his forehead, “It was perfect.”

After that night, the days flew by fast. Ushijima and Tendou called his parents to tell them of the news, and to the omega’s surprise, they congratulated them and begged him to come home with his mate right away. He had thought they would have some reservations as they had always hoped that his fated pair would be part of the elite class, but apparently, they knew of Ushijima and his power as an alpha. They weren’t wrong, Ushijima was in fact the strongest and most domineering alpha he had ever met, and Tendou thanked his lucky stars that he only belonged to him. 

His parents set up a job for the alpha in the syndicate, working as Tendou’s personal bodyguard, as they had been trying to find him a proper security team for a long time since Tendou kept on pissing every new team off. He had been over the moon, and soon they were saying goodbye to Mr. Washiro. Shirabu had asked them if he could join them in coming to the city with them, and if he would be able to get a job in the syndicate also. When Tendou asked him why he wanted that, the omega answered back cryptically, “I feel as though there is someone I am meant to meet there.” That had been enough for Tendou, and so Shirabu became his second bodyguard. 

Tendou returned to school with Ushijima and Shirabu, where Semi had been waiting for him. Needless to say, it was love at first sight for Shirabu and Semi. 

….Somehow, the years passed them by in a blur, and now here he was, looking at the peaceful sleeping face of his mate. Which he was going to wake up rudely. He got closer to him and yelled, “WAKA TIME TO WAKE UP THE HOUSE IS ON FIRE.”

The alpha huffed out a breath and cracked open one eye, “No it is not, you are lying.”

Tendou smiled at him and snuggled into his chest, feeling arms wrap around his slim frame, “But what if it was? What would you have done then, hm Waka?”

Rolling his eyes, the alpha hummed into his hair, “Would have gathered you into my arms and jumped out the window.” Tendou giggled and began to pepper his neck with kisses.

“You’re so silly Waka. Now come on! It’s time to get up! We have a lot of things to do today before the Summer Ball, or have you forgotten that it was happening tonight?” The omega yanked the covers off them, and Ushijima sat up.

“It is difficult to forget when you have not stopped talking about it for the past month.” He grumbled, getting off the bed and walking to their bathroom.

“Well, don’t blame me for being so excited! Word around the street is that Karasuno has three new omegas, and two of them are mated to little Tobio and Kei! Who saw that one coming huh!” He followed after the alpha, hugging him from behind and walking in that position until they reached their shower.

“I believe that their oracle saw it coming years ago.” Said Ushijima, discarding his clothes and also undressing Tendou. He turned on the shower to their preferred temperature and motioned for him to get in, “After you.”

Tendou fluttered his eyelashes at him, “Why thank you, kind sir. And yes Waka, I know the oracle already knew. It’s more of a figure of speech.”

The alpha hummed, “Ah. Now I understand.”

“Aren’t you so excited for tonight! I have a good feeling about this ball, my baby Waka.” He smiled, pouring shampoo into his hand and washing his mate’s hair.

Ushijima grunted, “Yes. Very excited.”

***************************************************************************

Tendou should have not been so excited. The ballroom had turned into a bloodbath. He had just watched as one of the new omegas of Karasuno was shot down by one of Terushima’s men and his stomach twisted. He could not believe that this was happening again. Why now, why when the syndicates were finally finding peace and allies again? Over the chaos, he heard a piercing scream of agony come from Suga as the sound of the redhead's body falling to the ground echoed across the room. Tendou was the closest one to the body, and in a split-second decision, he moved forward, lunging towards the defenceless omega. 

“Semi! Cover me!” He heard Semi yell at him, but couldn’t hear what he said as he ran, evading the bullets targeting him. He slid to the ground as he finally reached the omega, and gathered him in his arms before sprinting his way back, trying to be careful of his injuries. He grabbed a gun from the pocket in his gown and began firing at everyone that approached them. Soon, he was back at the barricade they had created. He gently set the red-head down on the floor, trying to feel for a heartbeat.

It was weak, but it was there.

“Shirabu! I need you to look over his injuries. It seems like the bullets missed his vital organs, but he’s still bleeding out fast.” The omega rushed towards them and dropped to his knees, feeling around the omega’s back. He took off the sash he was wearing and ripped it to make makeshift medical bandages. He carefully covered the omega’s wounds until they stopped bleeding. His eyes fluttered open, disoriented and unfocused.

Tendou laid a hand on his cheek, “Hey, how are you feeling.”

The omega looked at him and squinted before wheezing, “Like fucking shit.” Tendou gave a surprised laugh. He liked this omega.

“You’re one of Suga’s baby crows right? What’s your name?” He asked. The chaos continued around them, but he needed to make sure that the omega was alright.

“Hinata Shouyou.” He coughed out, groaning at the pain from his back.

“I’m Tendou Satori.”

“Tendou Satori? Like the Guess Monster Tendou Satori?” Hinata was distracted from his agonizing pain for a second, seeming to recognize Tendou.

He rolled his eyes at the old nickname. It had been created when he first began to be more active on the field. His enemies said that it was as though he knew what their next attack was going to be before they did. It was what made him such a great fighter and strategizer. Years ago, the ‘monster’ part of the nickname would have bothered him, but now he wore it with pride. He was a monster, people should fear him, he deserved their respect. Because at the end of the day, when he got into bed with Ushijima, the alpha would call him his fallen angel, and that’s all that mattered. Tendou gave a chuckle, “Yes, exactly like the Guess Monster.”

The kid’s eyes widened, “Holy shit that’s awesome.” He really did not seem to have a filter, it looked like he had already forgotten about his pain. 

“Wait here until the battle ends,” He looked up from where he was kneeling and saw that Terushima’s men were finally moving out, escaping through the entrance of the ballroom, “They’re retreating now, I’ll give you back to your mama bird as soon as it’s safe.”

Hinata gave him a smile and a thumbs-up, murmuring a soft, “Cool,” before passing out cold on the floor.

Well then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hewwwo again, that was chapter 15, and our little by tendou used to have self esteem issues, #sad, 
> 
> no one:  
> me: writes sum cute ushiten fluff for the majority of the chapter despite hinata almost dying <3  
> hinata: shot
> 
> hope u guys liked the ushiten as much s I did <333333 c u tomorroooooooow


	17. Suga: B***c I'm A Mother, NO DRAMA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun time consequences of family reunions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiiii welcome ton numbr 17,,,,,,,, the chap after this is gonn b so spicy, believe meeee, or not, I could b lyin os, anyways our lil omegasfinalyln espcae the hell hope they were in so yya!!! enjoy !!!!!! also I'm so sorry this is probs the worst grammar yet it is 4 am and I amtiwed ngl

The silence was deafening. They had all been taught to never cry, no matter the situation, and so the ballroom remained quiet. Terushima and his men had left a few minutes ago, and they were all left there, some frozen in place while others were bandaging up injured members. No one spoke, no one dared to. What were they to say in such a time. They had been bested once again, only this time there had been fewer casualties. The newer generations had been trained harder for situations like this that their elders hoped would never actually happen. The barriers of different syndicates were blurred, and for the remainder of the night, they were all one family in mourning. There was no tension between anyone, no bad blood, it was them united against their new, old enemy; Johzenji. The yakuza leaders could feel it in their bones. There was no time for fighting between them, they had bigger issues now, issues that would not go away any time soon. There were too many unanswered questions, and they had not even begun to ask them. Their world had once again been thrust into chaps, but now they were more prepared. They were stronger. The silence was slowly interrupted as people began to cry, quiet sniffles echoing against the bare walls. The yakuza leaders remained silent.

A meeting was overdue.

Suga was in agony. He had watched as one of his crows was shot, and for a second he truly believed he was dead. A scream had ripped from his throat, anguish taking place deep in his soul. His poor boy lay bloodied and slumped on the floor, facing away from him so he could have one last look at his beautiful orange hair. He died, and it was all his fault. If Suga hadn’t allowed Kageyama to bring him into Karasuno the boy would most likely be in his dorm room right now drinking a coffee with his best friend. Yet instead there he was, lying lifeless in the middle of a war. Silent tears began streaming down his face and he clutched at his heart. It felt like he was dying along with the boy. But then he heard something louder than all the madness around him, something that restored all his hope; the weak thumping of a young omega’s heart. Hinata was alive, barely, but alive. Not wasting any time he rushed to his crow’s aid, but before he could reach him there was someone already there. Tendou Satori, leader of the Shiratorizawa Syndicate. With his heart in his throat, he watched as the man gently picked up the injured boy into his arms and swiftly make his way back to safety in his barricade. He had sacrificed his life for a boy whose name he didn’t even know, and Suga’s tears continued, this time out of pure gratitude.

From that day on, he would owe Shiratorizawa his life.

Then, the fighting stopped, and Johzenji retreated back to the hell they sprouted from. He knew it wasn’t the last he, or anyone, would see of them, but for now, their absence was enough to calm him. Suga walked around trying to find all his members, dragging Kageyama with him who was still seemingly frozen. Yamaguchi and Tsukishima were still missing, but he hoped that means they were somewhere safe, unharmed. Akaashi was most likely hiding with Fukurodani, or so he hoped. He would have to go look for them after he got everything sorted here. He felt antsy, adrenaline still pumping through his veins as he scoured the room for his missing crows. 

“Daichi!” He yelled, running past bodies and weeping yakuza with his hand tightly gripping Kageyama’s sleeve.

The alpha was practically unresponsive, eyes glazed over, murmuring nonsensical sentences over and over again. He knew that the death of his parents had impacted him more than he let on. He had always been an angry kid, with constant scowls at anyone who dared say anything to him, but his grandfather had been the exception. No matter what mood the small alpha was in, his grandfather would be able to talk to him and calm him down. His parents often lost their patience with the troubled boy and didn’t give him nearly enough of the love he deserved. And his grandfather had been there, providing everything to the boy that he wasn’t able to get from his parents. When they passed away, Kageyama had turned to his grandfather. Yet, his grandfather hadn’t been there. They said that as soon as the frail old man had heard of the news that his son died, his heart had stopped beating in the instant, leaving behind a broken and alone ten-year-old Kageyama standing over the body of his last blood-relative. The small alpha had not shed one tear at the funeral, and Suga had been worried. He never showed proper signs of grieving, and he was afraid it was eating away the boy from the inside out until nothing would be left of him but grief. From then on, the boy had become more reserved, Tsukishima being the only one who could get him to behave how he used to out of sheer annoyance. He wonders if the blonde alpha did it on purpose if he knew that Kageyama needed a push, a friend. He knows that the boys argue and fight a lot, but he also knew that they cared for each other deeply like brothers. He could only hope that Tsukishima was safe, if anything happened to him Kageyama would never be the same again. 

He heard a distant here from the left corner of the room and exhaled a sigh of relief when he found all of his family huddled together. He saw Daichi speaking to them lowly, his face collected. He was letting off soothing pheromones, grabbing Nishinoya into his arms who seemed the most shaken-up, and Suga’s heart swelled with love for the man. He joined them, setting Kageyama down gently beside them, who curled in on himself, bringing his knees up and hiding his face in his arms. He wished the boy would snap out of his daze. He made sure with his own two hands that they were all okay before he let Asahi examine Nishinoya and Ennosita, who were the ones to bear the most injuries. Luckily, they were surface-level wounds that would heal in a few days and would not need immediate attention. He turned to look over at the place where all of Shiratorizawa’s members were gathered, and with a quiet “I’ll be back,” to Daichi, he walked over. He prayed to the Moon Goddess that Hinata would be okay, that they all would make it out of this hell-forsaken castle. He never wanted to see this place again, its hallways will haunt him for the rest of time. He knew he should have never come back, he should have never brought his dear murder back to a place of death. 

If Hinata were to die, a part inside of himself would also. He would never be able to live with the guilt.

He gasped softly as he was finally close enough to get a look at the boy. His eyes were squinting against the lights, but his breathing was steady, and there was nothing else he could have asked for. He kneeled down beside him and cradled his head into his chest who whine in pain, “Shh sweet boy, time to sleep now.” He ran a hand through his hair, pushing it off his forehead to lay a kiss on his head, “We will be home soon,” He whispered. As though the boy heard him, he gave a slight nod and then closed his eyes, his breath evening. 

Suga continued to hold the boy as he lifted his head to look at Tendou who had been watching them with a sombre look. He felt tears well up once again in his eyes but refused to let them fall. He will not show vulnerability outside of his syndicate, he will not be thought of as weak, “Thank you,” He said, tone sincere and desperate, “Thank you so much. You… you saved my baby. Karasuno will forever be in your debt, and your children’s debt.” He stared into the man’s usually crazed wide eyes, but at that moment the only thing he could see was suffering. 

The man waved a hand at him and let out a fake laugh, “All in a day's work, Sugawara.” His tone was cheerful, but Suga could hear the serious undertones, “I will hold you to that debt thing though, I can imagine it will come in handy to have the infamous Crows on my side.”

He nodded, “Whatever you need, we will give you. We owe you everything,” He gazed down at the sleeping boy, his expression peaceful. He said a thank you to the Moon Goddess for looking down on them with Her blessings. 

Suga turned his attention back to Tendou, “We need to gather our families and hold a meeting as soon as we can,” He nodded his head as to reassure himself, “I will allow for everyone to come meet at Karasuno. We are the closest syndicate from this castle, and there’s no time to waste. Also, I don’t think anyone wants to stay here for longer than they need to, so the meeting room upstairs is off the table.”

Tendou hummed in agreement, “That sounds good. I will get my eagles to spread the news, and then we will meet you at Karasuno,” He smirked, “I assumed you haven’t moved houses since the last time I was there?”

Suga rolled his eyes, dropping his cool facade for a second, “You mean the house that Karasuno has resided in since we took permanent residence in Tokyo hundreds of years ago? Yeah. We still live there.”

Tendou smiled widely at him, waving a finger at him, “No need for the sass mister, I was just checking. Can’t ever be too careful.”

Suga snorted, “Ah yes, said the queen of being careful,” he stood up, still holding Hinata against his chest. The small omega nuzzled into him in his sleep, hands reaching out to fondle at his chest. He moved closer and began to mouth at Suga’s bodice. Was he… 

“... Is he trying to nurse from you?” Tendou’s giggle turned into a full cackle, gaining the attention of many people around the room. 

Suga hissed at him, “Stop it. This is not the time to be laughing, people are dead.”

The taller omega fixed him with a stare, “My dear, people will still be dead whether I laugh or not, that is not something that will change. Why deny myself and others the pleasure of hearing my sweet voice? It’s better than hearing their sobbing.” He stood straight, dusting off his black gown, “I will go spread the news of the meeting at Karasuno. See you soon, Suga.”

He watched him go with a shake off his head and a quiet laugh under his breath. Some people never change. Tendou was the same wild, eccentric omega he was years ago. It was something that he admired about him. Despite the constant ridicule that he had gotten over the years Tendou never let it get to him, continuing to act as he always did. When he found his mate Ushijima, his power only seemed to grow, because now nobody was brave enough to say anything to him. If they did, they would have to deal with the domineering alpha who was constantly around Tendou, and no one wanted that. Shiratorizawa had been a long-time ally of Karasuno, never once breaking their friendship, even after the Full Moon Massacre. He was thankful that Tendou had always been on his side. He had seen the horrors that Shiratorizawa’s enemies have suffered, and it was not something he ever wanted to experience firsthand.

He shivered and dropped off Hinata with Daichi before going on a search for Fukurodani. He needed to bring his baby crow with him. He calmed his senses and cleared his mind, trying to focus on the smell of cold winds and old, well-kept books. He closed his eyes once he got a hint of the aroma and tried to focus on where exactly it was coming from. He blinked his eyes open. Akaashi was outside the ballroom, and his scent was muddled with familiar smells. Hoping that they were who he thought they were, he hurried out into the hallway. He saw Bokuto standing beside Akaashi who was comforting a hysterical Yamaguchi that was sitting on the floor. Tsukishima had both his arms wound tightly around the omega, letting the smaller man lean his back against the broad chest. The alpha was mumbling something into the omega’s ears, rubbing his nose against his neck in, something that, Suga assumed, Daichi taught him as it was a standard alpha technique to calm down their omega. A small burst of pride for the maturing alpha coursed through his body, he was growing up to be quite an admirable man.

“Tadashi,” he called the omega’s name quietly as to not startle him. The freckled boy looked up at him with tears streaming down his face, eyes puffy and face red. Shocking Suga, the omega tore himself away from Tsukishima and threw himself at his feet, his bawling increasing in volume. He gripped tight onto his calves, hanging his head and leaning it against the older omega’s heels.

“Suga,” He cried, “Suga, Shouyou… he… my Shoyou, my Shouyou, my Shouyou,” Yamaguchi began to mumble the redhead's name over and over hysterically, eyes looking around the room as though the boy would jump out shouting surprise at any second, “He’s gone…” he whispered, “... they took my Shouyou, Suga. They took him.”

Suga’s heart twisted in pain, and at that moment he swore he would get revenge on every single one of Johzenji’s members for wounding his crows so deeply. He crouched down, running a soothing hand down Yamaguchi’s back as he held his tears at bay, “No baby, Shouyou’s okay. He’s okay,” He pushed the omega’s hair back and looked at the boy’s crestfallen face, “You understand me, baby? He’s alright. No one’s dead, everything is going to be okay.” He rocked them both back and forth, whispering comforting words until Yamaguchi’s breathing began to calm down. 

The freckled omega stared up at him, “Shouyou’s okay?” He said disbelievingly, shaking his head, “I saw him get shot Suga… he was dead… he...” Tsukishima moved closer to his mate, not touching him, but close enough to let him know he was there.

“He’s alive my love. He was saved and is waiting for us in the ballroom. Can you stand up for me?” The omega nodded and Suga helped him stand on his feet, letting him lean his weight against him. The boy was taller than him but curled up against him with tear tracks, he seemed so small, his scent soured by the smell of grief. Akaashi approached him, head hanging low.

“Boss, I’m sorry,” He murmured, avoiding eye contact with the older omega. His left handled trembled, and he tried to hide it behind his back but to no avail

He gave him a confused look, wondering at what the omega could possibly be apologetic about, “Why are you sorry Keiji?”

The dark-haired omega took in a shuddering breath and Bokuto placed his hands on his shoulder, rubbing them in comforting circles, “I was useless, I let you down. After all the training and kindness you have shown me I wasn’t able to defend you. Everything happened so fast and I,” He hesitated, “I froze.”

Suga held out an arm for him, beckoning Akaashi to join him and Yamaguchi, “Come here, baby. You did nothing wrong, nothing at all.”

The younger omega shook his head, “No, I do not deserve your touch. I’m a failure. I’m ashamed.”

Bokuto growled, “Don’t talk about yourself like that Kashi, you’re not a failure. You’re pretty, and nice so.” He nodded his head as though he had solved all of Akaashi’s insecurities, and the omega in his bulky arms gave a watery laugh.

Suga raised an eyebrow, “Bokuto is right, even if he said it quite… differently. You didn’t fail me Keiji, you survived, and that is good enough for me. Now come here baby,” He waved his hand to bring him over, “Come to Mama Suga.”

Akaashi hesitated before walking towards him, awkwardly folding himself into the older omega’s embrace, hugging Yamaguchi beside him, “I’m sorry, I’m not used to hugs,” He mumbled, squirming. Suga laughed and said it was okay. He noticed both Bokuto and Tsukishima looking at them with glassy eyes, shuffling their feet. He rolled his eyes and opened his arms once again, “Come here, you two big, tough alphas and give me a hug.”

Tsukishima scoffed, but with a red face joined in on the omega cuddle while Bokuto yelled an enthusiastic okay and hugged them all tightly, slightly lifting them off the floor. Suga patted them on their backs, breathless from being squeezed so tightly, “Alright. Now that I have all my baby crows it’s time to join the others so we can go home.”

Bokuto pouted, “But I want to stay with Kashi.”

“Don’t worry Bokuto, Fukurodani along with the other families will be coming to our manor for a meeting. We have quite a few things to discuss,” He walked into the ballroom, the two omegas plastered to his side while the alphas followed behind them. 

“Can I come with you guys then! I don’t want to be apart from my Pretty.” He begged, bottom lip trembling.

Suga sighed. Guess he was adopting another pup into his family, “Just make sure to let your leaders know. I do not want them to think that we kidnapped you and start a war between our syndicates.”

The tall alpha nodded his head rapidly, fishing out his phone from his pocket and shooting off a quick text, “All set, Boss!”

Suga nodded as he leads them to where the rest of Karasuno was waiting. They looked up when he finally approached their battered group, “Everyone, it’s time to go home.”

***************************************************************************

It was thundering outside, branches scratching against the rounded windows. Suga sat waiting patiently for the yakuza to come with his omegas by his side, sleeping. They had all refused to go to bed, saying that they needed to be there for the meeting of the families. Suga had sighed but said nothing to refuse them, instead he handed them blankets to sleep in until everyone arrived. He had sent the alphas to get his office ready for the meeting, and they had grumbled at the fact that they had to leave their mates’ side after such a draining event but obeyed him anyway. It’s not like they had much choice. He and the omegas were waiting in the main living room closest to the front door and the omegas were scattered across the couches. Akaashi was laying on his back on the long couch with Nishinoya halfway on top of him, the shorter omega’s other half on Ennoshita’s lap who was curled up at the opposite end of the couch. Yamaguchi and Hinata were laying on the couch that was beside his chair, wrapped up in each other's arms and snoring softly. Stressful situations were exhausting for an omega. He was glad they were getting their rest, the night had only really just begun. 

The grandfather clock rang midnight, and the first knock came to Karasuno’s door. Daichi made his way down the stairs and opened the door, greeting whoever stood there. The person didn't keep him guessing for long as they burst through the entryway to the living room.

“Koushi,” Said Oikawa, for once not shining with mischief. He threw his arms around the silver-haired omega, bringing him in closer until he could barely breath, “I am so glad you are all safe and alive.”

He heard Daichi murmuring with someone and craned his neck to wave a small hello to Oikawa’s mate, Iwaizumi Hajime. Behind the two alphas stood the rest of Aoba Johsai looking uncomfortable and out of place. The Karasuno omega’s rouse from their slumber at the noise, and sat up slowly. Suga kissed Oikawa’s cheek and leaned his forehead against his, “I am glad we are all well. It is practically a miracle that no one from our families died, I don’t know if the same can be said for the rest of the four syndicates.”

Oikawa grimaced, “That is actually why I’m here earlier than everyone. I need to talk to you about one of the other families.”

Suga rolled his eyes and broke away from their hug, leaving the omegas to join Daichi and the rest of Aoba Johsai while he walked away with Oikawa to talk somewhere more private. He walked into his study which was the closest room with the most privacy and shut the door. He opened one of the cabinets and grabbed two glasses and a bottle of bourbon, “Care for a drink?”

The taller omega nodded with a smirk, “Do you even have to ask?” He took a seat on one of the plush chairs facing each other, crossing his legs and holding out a hand expectantly.

He chuckled and poured him his drink, placing it into his awaiting palm, “You’re right, silly me.” He grabbed his one glass and sat in front of Oikawa, “Now, spill. I don’t think we have much time before the rest of the syndicates get here, and you know how chaotic it is when we are all underneath one roof.”

Oikawa grins over the brim of his bourbon, “Ah, Summer of ‘06, a memory for the ages. That is when we really became platonic soulmates wasn’t it?” He took a swig and hissed, “Oh Suga, I see you gave me the good stuff.”

Suga smiled, “It was only natural that we would meet and fall for each other, it was the summer of no rules. You showed up in short shorts and a handsome alpha on your arm while yelling your arrival. That’s when I knew I had found my best friend for life,” he smiled at the memory, “There is not many people I trust in this world Tooru, but I would trust you with my life, I’d trust you with my family.”

“And I would trust you to do the same, which brings me to what I need to talk about,” Oikaws swirled his drink around the glass, the liquid almost falling over the brim but never actually spilling, “It’s The Iron Wall.”

Suga leaned forward, giving him his full attention. It was not often that Oikawa behaved seriously, “What happened with Aone?”

Grimacing, Oikawa shook his head, “That’s the thing. I’m not sure. A month ago I found one of his men sniffing around one of my properties and sent him back to see if I would get a reaction. But none came,” He shivered, “Koushi, I’m worried. Date-Tech and Aoba Johsei have been at war before, and it has never been good for either side. It’s always been carnage. I thought that after we signed an alliance pact five years ago that things would change, and they had. But if Aone has begun to spy on us again… it makes him untrustworthy. And we can’t have that, especially during times like these where trust is the most valuable currency.”

Suga nodded, “I understand. I will keep an eye on him and Futakuchi during tonight’s meeting,” He grabbed Oikawa’s free hand, “We’ll get to the bottom of this. Now, let’s finish our drinks before Tendou comes into my home guns a-blazing.”

Right on cue, he heard rapid knocking’s at the front door. They drained the last of their glasses and walked out, ready to face the wolves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that is chap 17 :) im sorry for all the spelling mistakes and stuff, hopefully I will be able to edit this story before reading week ends lol, I hope yall enjoyed!!! we finna get in on sum juicy juicy drama so ;) I mite update a bit later tomorrow I don't think so but idk, thank u sm everyone for sticking with the story and with me !!!! c u tommowow wwww ! <3 8D


	18. I Said A Boom Boom Boom Everybody Say Weyho! Weyho!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun times with karaoke dokie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> call me a liar cuz i be lying, *insert emoji that has a cap on and is biting their lip while holding its hands to its shin* idk how long its been, maybe a week ? I know I said c u tomorrow, but I failed u all T_T i haven't slept for two days and then had essays due cuz reading week ended, but now I am finally back on track and getting ATLEAST five hrs of sleep a night. I've been writing this chapter like two pargaphs per day lmaooooo ,,,,, anyways dwont bwe mwad awt mwe uwu. i will most likely be uploading regularly if not every other day, like with one day in between (does that make sense) ? Ion know lolz, also f**k bi****s get money, mwuah love you all, all your comments make my day always, and yall the reason I continue this storm of a story lolz, here is a longer chapter than usual to make up for it ,,,, okie enjoy !

All around, the table was tense. The clock ticked behind them, taking up the space of conversation. Twelve pairs of eyes stared at each other, no one willing to break the silence that had fallen. Tendou and Ushijima were sitting in front of him in the round table, the alpha as stoic as ever while Tendou tapped on his mate’s arms rhythmically. The omega seemed as though he was distracted, eyes fleeting to every corner of the room, but Suga could tell that he was maybe the one that was most alert. His eyes were wide, and he could see everything, could guess every move before anyone did it. He was a true force to be reckoned with, and Ushijima was his enforcer. To Ushijima’s right sat the leaders of Date Tech, both stoic in appearance and scent. While everyone else was letting off a faint aroma as a show of goodwill, Aone and Futakuchi held their scents completely, which gives the appearance of distrust and withholdment. They were the most suspicious out of everyone, and it put Suga on high alert. Beside Tendou’s right sat Yaku who was slightly leaning against his mate Lev that had a protective arm around his shoulders. Their faces were as calm and curious as always, just like a cat’s, as though they were trying to figure out everyone’s simply by staring at them long enough. Konoha and Washio sat to Suga’s right, faces attentive and waiting for someone to speak at the edge of theirs seats. Fukurodani were known for their impatience, and it was clear in this meeting that if no one spoke soon they would dominate the conversation. Lastly, Oikawa and Iwaizumi sat to his left, and for once Oikawa was quiet. Suga knew that his old friend was scared, and sharing a table with a potential enemy would put anyone on edge. This was a powerful room, and they were one wrong word away from a country-wide war. 

Everyone was still reeling from what had happened the previous hours, and Suga knew he was going to have to be the first to speak. He has to play this correctly, he was responsible for hundreds of lives right now, nine directly from his own family, and he could not let them down. They had failed once before ten years ago in reuniting the six families, and they had paid in blood. Something that should have united them divided them even further. He would not let that happen again. The deaths of Karasuno still haunt him to this day, he couldn’t even imagine what it would have been like if they had lost Hinata today. The syndicate would have fallen apart out for blood.

When they had gotten home Kageyama had gone straight to bed, walking like a zombie up the stairs and into his room. He still hadn’t woken up from his stupor induced by his trauma, and he hadn’t even noticed that his mate had gotten shot. After this, he would send Daichi up to talk to him and hopefully wake him from his trance. He was worried for the boy, his mind was weak after so much suffering, and he couldn’t take much more. He had hoped with Hinata here that he would be able to get him out of his mind more and begin to help him enjoy life again, and it had worked for a while, until tonight. He didn’t want to have to send him to the Oracle again in order to sort through his memories and block out the most traumatic ones once again. Takeda had warned him that the memories would resurface throughout the years, but to not worry as they would be gradual enough that Kageyama would think that they were old memories that he had simply forgotten. They had never told him they stole his memories, they didn’t know what his reaction would be, and they didn’t want to take a chance. He made a note to visit Takeda tomorrow and talk with him about possible rituals they could perform to help his sweet, poor boy. 

He raised a hand, gathering the attention of everyone. They all looked at him expectantly, and he began his speech, “Friends, we have all joined together tonight after a tragedy. Our enemy has once again risen to destroy us. We not yet know the reason for his attack, but I believe that together we will not only be able to figure out his plans, but also to stop them,” He took in a breath, collecting himself once against he felt his composure slip as his anger almost got the best of him. Daichi grabbed his hand, reminding him that he was not alone, “We failed in our past… we let Terushima divide us. Death followed us home, and we let our hatred fester and fester until we tore each other apart. I want us to be different, for this new generation and in commemoration of the old ones. I can admit myself that Karausno took a great part in the carnage, and I will forever be in repentance to Moon Goddess and to you all for that. But now I want to lead us into an era of peace. We need not look at this as a tragedy, but rather as an opportunity to come together in hearts and arms. Let us join our hearts and power so that we may win against our common foe. Our Oracle, as I’m sure yours also, has warned us that a great threat is coming and that Terushima is not done. So please, brothers, join me in welcoming the new age of peace and fruition!”

Everyone was silent for a second, and then the least likely ally spoke, “Date Tech will be there for you!” Announced Futauchi, Aone nodding beside him. They all looked at each other in disbelief, and then the room erupted in cheers. Everyone yelled their assent, and Suga smiled. 

“I will definitely back up my good friend, Koushi!” Oikawa turned to Suga with a teasing smile and a glint of mischief in his eyes, “You know what would solidify our six family alliance?”

Suga groaned and then laughed. He knew they should discuss their course of action right away, they had things to worry about. He had omegas and alphas waiting for him to tell them everything was going to be alright, but he knew Oikawa would not let him go away that easily. He stood up, and everyone watched him, wondering what the leader of Aoba Johsai was going on and about, “Friends, I believe we should seal our pact the proper way…” He looked over at Oikawa who was smiling in glee, clapping his hands.

“Let us drink!” Cheered the tall omega. Some groaned as Suga did, and others hollered in agreement. Either way, everyone accepted a drink. Suga asked Daichi and Iwaizumi to go find some bottles hidden in their kitchen away from the younger members of their group, and off they went in search of alcohol to appease their omegas. Suga hoped that they brought the vodka, even though he hadn’t asked for it Daichi knew him well enough that he knew it was his drink of choice. He did make sure though to remind them to get tequila for his dear Oikawa, and whiskey and bourbon. He practically asked them for the entire bar, that’s why he sent their two strong men to get them their liquor. 

Tendou was giggling into Ushijima’s ear before he decided to share with the table, “I don’t think we’ve drunk together since ‘06,” He said, turning his body into his mate so the man could hold him.

Konoha laughed softly, “You’re right. I hope it doesn’t get as crazy as it did back then. From what I remember no one could even stand up the next morning.” Beside him, Washio snorted, “Akinori, I’m pretty sure you were the only one that got that wasted. If memory serves me right, you challenged Oikawa to a drinking contest and lost. Epically.”

Konoha punched him on the shoulder and Oikawa shrieked, “Oh my Goddess! I remember! You couldn’t walk straight for the rest of the night.” Konoha began to yell his protests and it was like the six families had never been at war, as though there was no bad blood. Suga felt eighteen again, freshly mated and finally getting the chance to drink alcohol away from his family. For some reason, the yakuza had all decided that the best way to make friendships was to send their children to hang out at a camp. That had been their fatal mistake. Their children had gotten along well, too well. Suga still remembers the headache from that hangover, and Daichi carrying him to bed. And then Suga having to carry Daichi to bed after he had fallen asleep beside him on the floor. 

Yaku hummed before speaking up, “Should we include the rest of our kids in this? I can imagine just how awkward they are all currently feeling, being in another syndicate’s home and all,” He grimaced, “Don’t get me wrong, it would be great to drink just us, but I don’t want to leave them alone.”

Lev cooed at his mated, bringing him tightly into his chest, “My little Mori, your motherly instincts are kicking in,” He placed a hand on the omega’s stomach, “This little one is going to be so lucky.” Yaku’s face was mortified, turning bright red as everyone around them looked at him and then discreetly tried to look down at his abdomen.

The short omega elbowed his mate in the ribs, putting his face in his hands. “Lev, I’m going to fucking kill you,” He hissed, his words muffled. He looked back up, “In what world do you think it would be okay for you to announce my pregnancy in the MIDDLE OF A YAKUZA MEETING?” He yelled, his mate cringing back, looking apologetic.

Suga and Oikawa tried to stifle their laughter, but Tendou had no such reservations, “Yaku babe congrats! How far are you along? Are you scared that your uterus is going to rip because you’re carrying a giant’s baby?” The redhead had stood up from his seat, leaning forward. Beside him, Ushijima had a small, amused smile on his face as he placed one hand on his mate’s back.

“Satori, I do not believe it is the time to be asking about such things,” He said, but Suga could tell that he only said it for appearances. The alpha, just like everyone else, was curious. He was the first of their generation to be pregnant.

Well, not counting Suga. But that was different.

Yaku sighed, glaring at Lev before turning to look at them, “It’s fine, it’s already out there so we might as well talk about it but,” He stood up, “We should talk about it over drinks. Is everyone on board with joining our children so they don’t trash Karasuno Manor? Who knows what they will be doing left unsupervised.”

Futakuchi looked confused, “But aren’t they all over twenty years old? They should all be mature enough to take care of themselves,” he paused, seeming to remember something, “Actually, Yaku is right. We should join them.” Aone nodded once in assent, face blank.

The omega was probably thinking about Koganegawa. Date Tech was one of the most secretive syndicates, but you would have to be blind and deaf to not know about one of their youngest members. He has heard rumours about him. He was explosive, never thinking and always running into action. Apparently, the omega had almost gotten killed in a shoot-out with Inarizaki, a powerful syndicate from Hyōgo Prefecture. He didn’t know all the details, since he got all his information about Date Tech from Oikawa, but the omega told him that Koganegawa was dangerous, and not someone to overlook. Nishinoya, one of their Stealth wolves, was Karasuno’s date collector but had not been able to find out any more about the explosive omega. Date Tech was a wild card, whenever someone thought they were getting closer to them, they were met with strong resistance, like an iron wall. It was how they had gotten their nickname. They were unstoppable and cold. No one had ever been able to fully defeat them, they were an unmovable force.

Which is why Suga found it odd that the two leaders were acting so casual, well, casual for them. While their faces and scents had remained passive for most of the meeting, they did not seem to be on a high alert. They were relaxed. Did they not see the rest of the syndicates as a threat? In fact, they hadn’t even really interacted with Oikawa or Iwaizumi, as though they hadn’t spent a spy to their syndicate. He made a note to find out exactly what was happening. As far as he could tell, Date Tech held no ill intent. Something was amiss.

Suga nodded, “We have enough alcohol to go around,” He smirked, “Karasuno may be known to be ruthless and intense, but what a lot of people don’t know is that we’re also big partiers!” Oikawa cheered, face brightening up when Iwaizumi and Daichi walked in with seven bottles.

“Change of plans sweet Iwa-chan! We are actually going to need more than seven bottles,” he giggled. 

Iwaizumi paled, “Tooru… just how messed up are you planning to get,” He shuddered, “I thought you learned your lesson in ‘06. I can’t go through that again,” The alpha whispered, staring down at the bottles in his arms, “I can’t.”

Oikawa rolled his eyes, “Don’t be a drama queen Iwa, they’re not all for me. We’ve decided to join our sweet little children, so they don’t tear each other apart while we’re gone,” He looked around the room, “That is what we decided right?”

Everyone nodded. Tendou sighed with a smile, “Let’s hope no one almost dies like last time,” He brought up his two pointer fingers, slightly swaying, “Actually, that would be fun… let’s just not actually die, okiedokie? Dying is no good!” He said in a sing-song tone.

Surprisingly, Aone snorted, “I believe that we are all capable enough to not die. If we can make out of two Terushima attacks, we can survive anything.”

Everyone was stunned, but Oikawa recovered quickly, “Exactly Aone! And Tendou is right, what is fun without a little fear for your life? Now let’s go! Our kids deserve to wind down and have fun after the night we have all had.”

Suga stood up, everyone else following suit. He motioned for Daichi to exit the room, “Come on hubby, let’s go check on our children.”

***************************************************************************

Akaashi felt like he was at one of his parent’s elite parties. Everyone stood in a living room, not sure what to do with themselves. The Karasuno alphas, apart from Daichi and Kageyama, had come back and been also standing around awkwardly, despite it being their own home. 

He had seen Hinata make his way up the stairs to what he can only assume was Kageyama’s room. He hadn’t been there for what happened but from what Nishinoya briefly told him, the black-haired alpha had suffered from a traumatic episode that had rendered him unresponsive. He was worried for him, but also for Hinata. He had gotten close with all the omegas, and it hurt to know that his friend’s mate was in pain. Akaashi knew that Hinata had gotten really close to the alpha the past few weeks, and even though he hadn’t said much about his feelings, it was obvious that the omega cared for him a great deal. For all their sakes, he hopes that the alpha gets better.

He leaned back on Bokuto’s chest as they watched everyone talk amongst their own syndicates. No one knew what to do exactly while they waited for their leaders, but their questions were answered when the older omegas and alphas walked back in, cheering. Akaashi was confused at their gleeful expressions… where Daichi and Iwaizumi carrying vodka? Oikawa clapped his hands, gathering their attention. 

“Children, listen up,” he said, getting a few grumbles from the crowd at being called children, NIshinoya whining that he was twenty-five, “We’ve all had a very hard night. What we thought was going to be a night of dancing and laughter turned into a night of suffering. That is why I think we should raise a glass to us, and the fact that we’re still here!” Akaashi heard a few groans from Aoba Johsai, and Oikawa shushed them. 

Akaashi would say he was surprised, except he wasn’t really. As he had seen the past few weeks, even though he tried to mask it in front of the younger members, Suga was a partier. He liked having his drinks, his fun, always having Oikawa over to talk about Goddess knows what. The two were reckless together, something he didn’t expect from two yakuza leaders at all. 

One of the Aoba Johsai members spoke up. He had brown hair with a pink tint to it and stood tall with a small smirk tugging at his lips, “So, we are all getting smashed together?”

“Yes, but you don’t have to say it like that! Just think of it as a celebration of life,” Shrieked Oikawa, “And talk to me with more respect, I am your leader!”

The man rolled his eyes but said nothing, letting the omega continue, “Our Koushi has been gracious enough to open his home to us and also let us drink all his liquor,” He smiled, eyes shining, “So, let’s get smashed!” Oikawa whispered something in Suga’s ear and the grey-haired omega nodded, leaving the room in fits of giggles.

Everyone cheered, Bokuto hollering behind Akaashi. The alpha tightened his grip on his ass he spoke into his ear, “Kashi, this is going to be our first party together!” He said excitedly. 

Akaashi smiled at the alpha’s enthusiasm, “Yes it is Bokuto. Come on,” He grabs the alpha’s hand, “Let’s go join our friends.”

Weaving through the room they found Tsukishima and Yamaguchi huddled in a corner, whispering and pointing at people while laughing. Akaashi knew that the freckled omega had been having some issues with the alpha, but it seems like those issues were resolved if the arm around his waist is anything to go by. He was happy for them, Yamaguchi deserved happiness, he had told Akaashi about all the asshole alphas he had dated, and how they had treated him. 

“Hey hey hey!” Yelled Bokuto, smile blinding, “Look at you two over here being all cute and everything.” He wiggled his eyebrows.

Tsukishima groaned while Yamaguchi laughed, “Don’t think that we also didn’t see you and Akaashi canoodling over there,” glared the blonde alpha.

Bokuto looked confused, turning to Akaashi, “Canoodling?”

“It means cuddling and kissing amorously,” Explained Akaashi. He loved this simple-minded man.

The alpha nodded, grinning, “then yes, we were canoodling. Who wouldn’t want to canoodle someone as pretty as Akaashi?” He felt himself flush, still not used to being treated so lovingly by someone like him. Bokuto was corny, a little dumb, and overtly loud. He was perfect.

He had always been scared that he would be paired with another elite and that his life would continue as a life-sized doll. Although it rarely happened, Akaashi had heard of destined mates that hated each other. For some reason, the unconditional love that should have been there never showed up for them, and they were forced to spend their lives together because that is what was expected of them. Some didn’t even bond, meaning that they had no actual mark to show that they were together. It was most likely so they could see other people since it was disrespectful in their society to be with someone that had the mark of someone else. Also, if the marked person were to have any intimate form of contact with another who isn’t their marked mate, it would cause both mates to be in excruciating pain. 

He wondered when Bokuto would want to mark him, and if he would be a romantic. He seemed like the type to throw rose petals on a bed, and run him a bath before they were finally able to…

He shook those thoughts from his head before he got worried away and looked to the front of the room where Suga, a mischievous glint in his eyes. Oh Goddess, something embarrassing was about to go down, he could feel it.

A devious smirk played on the older omega’s lips. Daichi groaned, putting his face in his hands. Akaashi could only guess that he wasn’t that fond of karaoke. Suga put his finger to his lips like a teacher would when they wanted their ten-year-old students to be quiet.

Unsurprisingly, it worked.

“Instead of letting you guys roam free, we decided to do some karaoke! And as a team-building exercise, you will all need to pick one person from an opposing syndicate to be your partner. We’re doing duos only!” Exclaimed Suga, high-fiving Oikawa. In moments like these, Akaashi forgets that Suga has killed people and is the leader of a dangerous yakuza. Suga probably forgets too. 

Confusion spread through the room. Partying together was one thing, it wasn’t completely uncommon for some syndicates to get together in a social manner, but it had never been for ‘team-building.’ Almost everyone here has had a syndicate war at some point and another, to call themselves a team would be ridiculous. Their leaders had to be planning something that required all of their joint resources and manpower if they were going this far to build good relations between all members. 

Tsukishima groaned, probably realizing that he will be forced to talk to and sing with someone that is neither his mate nor pack family, practically his worst nightmare. Or well, the other person’s worst nightmare. Akaashi did a silent mental cheer, he wouldn’t have to pair up with anyone he didn’t know since Bokuto was from Fukurodani. 

“Everyone, duo up!”

Akaashi watched as Yamaguchi looked around nervously until he saw Kenma and Kuroo walking towards them, “Hey hey!”

Bokuto grinned at Kuroo, “Hey hey hey!” 

“Little Tsukki, what do you say about being my date for the night?” Asked Kuroo, who had one arm wrapped around Kenma while the omega fiddled with his phone. 

Tsukishima snorted, “No, thanks. From what I heard, your dates are pretty lame.”

“No, they’re not! Who told you that?” Kuroo’s face flushed in embarrassment.

“Well, someone told me that on your first date with Kenma you took him to the Museum of Science because they were holding a ‘super awesome’,” He air quoted, “chemistry demonstration. So I reiterate, very lame.” Yamaguchi snickered, not even trying to hide it. The corner of Kenma’s lip slightly quirked up, showing his amusement.

Kuroo squawked indignantly, “For your information, it wasn’t just any chemistry demonstration, it was held by Mahfuza B. Ali, renowned around the world for her findings, and sparking a new era of ways of thinking. She completely changed the way that humanity views …” He trailed off as he noticed everyone staring at him holding back laughter. Akaashi even saw Bokuto trying not to let a smile slip, trying to be a good friend, “Besides the point! Kenma loved our date, right Kenma?” He turned to look at his mate who put his phone away in his pants. He looked more comfortable in his track pants and an oversized hoodie, which probably belonged to Kuroo. Akaashi had been glad that the other syndicates took a long time to get here, or else they wouldn’t have been able to get changed and would have had to sing around in poofy Cinderella dresses.

Kenma paused for a moment before responding, “Yes, I loved it.”

“You paused! You wound me, truly,” Kuroo gasped, clutching a hand to his heart

Shrugging, Kenma snuggled into his side, “Okay.”

Kuroo huffed but did not continue, instead opting to run his hand through Kenma’s hair and bringing him even closer. Akaashi smiled. They were adorable.

“But for real, Little Kei, my main man, what do you say about being my duo?” Kuroo looked at Bokuto, frowning, “Because it is obvious that my best bro has ditched me.”

Bokuto shook his head, wiping a fake tear away, “Bro, that’s not true bro.”

Kuroo sighed, “... but… it is bro.”

Kenma and Tsukishima groaned at the same time. They had both had to deal with the two ‘bros’ for over a decade now, and he can’t imagine that it has gotten any easier as the years go by.

“Come on, Tsukki! Pair up with Kuroo, then I can be with Kenma,” Yamaguchi smiled at the blonde omega who blushed lightly, a small smile taking place.

With some grumbling protests, Tsukishima agreed, “Fine, but if he tries to sing Elton John's don’t go breaking my heart’ again, I’m going to go break his kneecaps.”

Akaashi raised an eyebrow, “Again? There is definitely a story behind that.”

Bokuto nodded enthusiastically, “There definitely is Kashi! It was around three years ago when we were celebrating Little Kei’s birthday since he was finally able to drink, you know? And like it had been super super cold that day so me and Kuroo, well also Kei, went coat shopping, but he wasn’t there because he had to stay late to talk to his teacher. Oh my Goddess his teacher was so awful, he was always making our poor Little Kei stay behind, we’re pretty sure the teacher had a personal vendetta against him. That’s probably why Kei started skipping classes. Oh! I remember one time me and Kuroo and Kenma caught him sneaking out of school, and he was like sooooo embarrassed Akaashi, it was super funny. Actually, that was also the day that me and Kuroo had finally…” Bokuto continued to babble on with his story, stories, and while most would have found it annoying or frustrating at how easily the alpha got distracted, Akaashi found it endlessly endearing. He didn’t have anything to worry about with this man, he would never hurt Akaashi.

***************************************************************************

Yamaguchi was secretly buzzing with excitement. Suga had moved everyone to the basement where the large entertainment room was. When Yamaguchi had first seen it he thought that it was just a waste of space and that they would never need that many couches with only ten people in their syndicate (not including their Oracle or His mate), but here he was, being proven wrong as around sixty people take a seat. The couches were all set in a semi-circle facing forwards towards a stage. He had no clue what this room was used for, it’s not like they would ever have a need for it. He had not thought of the fact that Suga might be a karaoke fiend, and that he was friends with people that liked to party. Drinks had been distributed as soon as they all sat down. Every couch had a table in front of it with six-eight glasses and three bottles of alcohol: vodka, tequila, and rum. And not one chaser insight.

He took a seat on the long couch with Tsukishima, Kenma, Bokuto, Akaashi, and Kuroo. There were only two missing from their group; Kageyama and Hinata. He hadn’t seen the omega since he went to go check on the alpha. He knew that Hinata was worried for him, and he just wanted to bring him down here and cheer him up, but he knew that the redhead needed to be with his mate. Something had happened to Kageyama in that bloody ballroom, something traumatic, and Yamaguchi was scared that the alpha would snap out of it. He had confided his fears to Tsukishima, but the blonde had comforted him saying that Kageyama had been through worse, and that “nothing can break the King.” The words had been said with an eye roll, but behind the attitude, Yamaguchi could see how scared Tsukishima really was. Kageyama was one of the few people that the alpha had let in, and after losing so many of the people he cared about he could not afford to lose another one. Even though he was still unsure about all the religious stuff, he still made sure to send a quick prayer to whatever entity was listening that Kageyama could recover. He was a vital part of their group. Even though he hadn’t known him for long, he had also begun to platonically love the alpha and would be devastated if anything were to ever happen to the little ray of gloom. THEIR little ray of gloom.

He bounced in his seat and Tsukishima sent him a questioning look, “Are you excited for… karaoke?” He asked with clear distaste. The alpha grabbed a glass and poured him a shot of tequila, handing it to the omega who took it gratefully

He shot it back quickly, grimacing at the taste but already warming up, “Obviously! I haven’t been able to do karaoke since we were kidnapped, ehem, brought to Karasuno. Me and Hinata went at least bimonthly to this really cute place close to our dorm, it was really unknown so you were only able to get in if you knew someone. Who was it that showed it to us? Oh, wait it was- actually, nevermind. ” Yamaguchi froze, cutting himself off. Oh shit. He forgot that it was his ex-boyfriend who had shown it to them.

Tsukishima raised an eyebrow, keeping his face neutral, “Who showed you the place, Tadashi?”

Yamaguchi gulped, “No one, Tsukki!”

Before Tsukishima could continue with his questions, Suga tapped the microphone on stage. Yamauchi let out a sigh of relief and said a mental thank you to the older omega. As though he heard him, he turned to the freckled omega and winked, “Are you guys ready for some karaoke?” He laughed at everyone’s disgruntled faces, “You guys seem so excited! Okay so, I have decided that as the host of this evening it is only right for my syndicate to go first. And who else to start off the night but our cute member who joined us a week ago? Yamaguchi, come up and bring your partner, you’re up!” 

Yamaguchi looked over at Kenma, whose face had paled noticeably. He put down his glass and gave a smile to Tsukishima before standing up. He gave him a reassuring smile as he stood up and waited for him to join him. They made their way to the stage, and as they went up the stairs, he grabbed on to Kenma’s shaking hand. 

“It’s going to be okay. We’re gonna kill it,” Yamaguchi whispered reassuringly.

Kenma gave him a curt nod and continued to look down at his feet as they reached the stage and microphone where Suga was standing. They stood in front of everyone, and Yamaguchi was able to see all their faces clearly. So many people from different syndicates gathered under one roof, and they were going to karaoke. They were to watch Yamaguchi and one of his best friends Karaoke. Life was surreal. Suga introduced them both and the crow clapped and cheered for them, slowly warming up to the party. He thanked the Gods that he wasn’t prone to stage fright, but unfortunately, he couldn’t say the same for Kenma. 

The omega’s nerves were clear as he took one of the microphones from Suga, his hair making a curtain around his hair so it was impossible to see his face. Yamaguchi grabbed the other microphone and made sure it was off, “Ken, if you don’t want to do this you don’t have to, Suga will understand.”

Kenma shook his head rapidly, finally looking up at Yamaguchi, “No, I can do this,” He took in a deep breath, “I can do this.” his voice cracked, but the determination was there. 

Yamaguchi smiled brightly at him and turned to Suga, “Is there any specific song we need to do or are we allowed to choose?” 

Suga pointed over to where a computer was hooked up to the large screen behind them, “That computer has every possible song ever known to man, so it’s completely up to you what you want to sing. The stage is yours, have fun kids,” He made a sweeping motion with his hand and left the stage, leaving an excited Yamaguchi and petrified Kenma.

“You can still back out babes,” Said Yamaguchi.

“I’m doing this. I want to,” He said firmly, this time no waver in tone. 

“Okay yay! Is there any specific band or singer that you like?”

Kenma hummed in thought before his face slightly brightened, “I really like Queen,” He mumbled, cheeks pink. He fiddled with the sleeves of his sweater.

Yamaguchi smirked, “Then I have the perfect song.” He whispered it in Kenma’s ear to get his approval and the omega gave him a genuine smile, “I love that song.” The taller omega whooped before going over to Tanaka and Ennoshita who were in charge of the music.

He told them their song choice, and the two nodded, “Nice choice, a classic,” Grinned Tanaka, and Ennoshita nodded along, “You guys will kill it!”

With their words of affirmation, Yamaguchi made his way back to Kenma who seemed less tense. “Let’s do this, babes,” He held up a hand for the omega to high-five and the omega did so awkwardly. 

Yamaguchi cheered and turned on his microphone, motioning for Kenma to do the same. The beginning notes began to play and he bounced slightly on the balls of his feet. 

“I can dim the lights and sing you songs full of sad things,” Yamaguchi pouted and ran a finger down his cheek like a tear, “We can do the tango just for two,” Sang Yamaguchi, holding the microphone close to his face as he put on a dramatic tone to lighten the mood. 

Kenma stifled a giggle and continued, “I can serenade and gently play on your heartstrings. Be your Valentino just for you,” He hesitantly pointed at Yamaguchi at the end of his line, and Yamaguchi nodded encouragingly. This was meant to be fun, not a chore, and he would make damn sure that Kenma enjoyed himself.

“Ooh, love, ooh, loverboy,” Yamaguchi stretched out the last word, slightly kneeling as he held onto the microphone like it was a lifeline. He looked at Kenma and sang, “What're you doin' tonight, hey, boy?”

“Set my alarm, turn on my charm,” Kenma whipped his hair back, a small smile on his face, “That's because I'm a good old-fashioned loverboy.” 

“Ooh, let me feel your heartbeat,” Yamaguchi clutched at his heart as he fell to his knees on the stage, looking up at Kenma who echoed the next line in the background, “Grow faster, faster.” 

The freckled omega laughed and continued with a teasing look, “Ooh, ooh, can you feel my love heat?”

“Come on and sit on my hot-seat of love,” Sang Kenma and Yamaguchi propped up a knee and motioned for the omega to sit on it. He did so hesitantly, stumbling a bit as he sat, “And tell me how do you feel right after all.”

Yamaguchi put his arms around him, securing him so the omega didn’t fall off his thigh, “I'd like for you and I to go romancing. Say the word, your wish is my command,” He blew a kiss at the crowd, and Kenma did the same. He let out a laugh of shock at the blonde’s actions, his laughter getting drowned out by the hollers and cheers of the audience.

“Ooh, love, ooh, loverboy,” Kenma stood up and spun around, placing a hand on Yamaguchi’s shoulder and leaning down to his line of vision, “What're you doin' tonight, hey, boy?” Kenma winked, and Yamaguchi heard Kuroo yell out his love and claim on Kenma.

“Write my letter, feel much better, and use my fancy patter on the telephone,” He took Kenma’s outstretched hand and yanked himself up. He looked for Tsuishima in the crowd, found him and did a call-me motion with his hand. The alpha rolled his eyes as he let out a small laugh, clapping along with everyone else. 

“When I'm not with you,” Kenma pointed at Kuroo who was jumping up and down in the crows, “Think of you always.”

Yamaguchi walked behind him and put his hands on his shoulders, moving his head to the left, “I miss those long hot summer nights,” He sang the echo. Kenma turned so his side was facing the crowd and Yamaguchi did the same, they were now singing at each other.

“I miss you.” Sang Kenma, voice for once not just full of humour but also melancholy. Yamaguchi smiled at him softly. He knew the real reason why they were having this karaoke night. On one hand, yes, it was about getting to know each other better to make more effective allies, but also, everyone needed this. They needed a night to just forget everything. Forget the deaths, forget all their responsibilities. Right now, they weren’t yakuza, they were friends at a karaoke party having fun.

Yamaguchi lopped his arm that was holding the microphone around Kenma’s, bringing their faces closer. With his eyes, he asked if it was alright and Kenma gave a subtle nod, “When I'm not with you, think of me always.” Cooed Yamaguchi, looking lovingly at Kenma and getting a few whistles from the crowd. “Love you, love you,” Kenma replied back to him.

Yamaguchi threw his head back and laughed. He never expected Kenma to be such a great karaoke partner. “Hey, boy, where do you get it from?” Sang Yamaguchi, wiggling his eyebrows. Kenma responded, “Hey, boy, where did you go?” He put his hand to his forehead, moving his head from side to side as though he were searching for someone. 

Disentangling their arms and throwing one arm around Kenma’s shoulder so they were once again facing the audience, Yamaguchi crooned, “I learned my passion  
In the good old-fashioned…” He and Kenma sang the last line together dramatically, “School of loverboys!” They held the note and then finished. The crowd was silent for a second before erupting in cheers. They bowed and held hands, a genuine smile gracing Kenma’s lips. Yamaguchi’s heart warmed, glad that his friend enjoyed himself.

“Hell yeah, that’s my kitten!” Yelled Kuroo, punching the air. Beside him, Tsukishima also stood up and gave him a thumbs-up, warming Yamaguchi's heart. 

They made their way down the stage quickly, wanting to go back to their mates. As he reached their couch Yamaguchi threw himself at his alpha, Tsukishima catching him with a small oomph.  
“Did you like it, Tsukki?” Breathed Yamaguchi, nuzzling into the alpha’s collarbones where he will leave his mating mark will go one day.

“Yes, you were… adorable up there. Also, Kenma is a pretty decent singer, so,” He said, hiding his reddening face in the omega’s neck.

Yamaguchi awed and sat properly on the alpha’s lap, turning to look at the stage where a member from Fukurodani and Nekoma took the microphones. He leaned back on the alpha’s chest and sighed, content.

He knew that tomorrow there would be no time for flirting or laughing, but for tonight all that mattered was karaoke.   
***************************************************************************

Oikawa sat with the rest of the leaders on the couch furthest from the stage that was in the shape of a wide ‘c’, whooping and cheering for every new singing duo. He was about six drinks and counting. Iwaizumi had tried to stop him, but then the alpha himself had gotten too drunk to do anything. This wasn’t a time for moderation, it was a time for liberation. They needed an escape from the atrocities of the night, and karaoke with vodka would do just fine as a distraction. Yamaguchi and Kenma’s duet seemed to have really set the mood for the night as every person who made their way up to the stage gave it their all, energies high and lively.

He was wrapped up in Iwaizumi’s arms, barely able to bring his drink to his lips due to the alpha's strength keeping him close and tight. He laid his head down on his mate's chest and tried to relax his body. From the corner of his eye, he could see Futakuchi and Aone murmuring to each other, not really paying much attention to the performances. He gritted his teeth together as he watched them. They had to be scheming something. They may have put an innocent and surprisingly nice act in front of everyone, but he knew that they had been spying on Aoba Johsai. He never got a call from them after he sent their little spy back to them all bloodied and bruised, he had assumed it was because they were too embarrassed at being caught, but shame wasn’t really something in their vocabulary. No, they probably didn’t deem it worthy enough of their time to contact him, the bastards.

They hadn’t said much to him tonight, just talking in a group and indirectly answering him. They didn’t seem to shy away from his gaze, meeting it straight on with the same intensity. He was waiting for the party to die down so he could get a chance to talk to them, but it had already been two hours and it seems like their children were not stopping any time soon. Suga was even forced to send Daichi and Iwaizumi on another liquor run to their kitchen because the animals had drunk it all, and would not stop bothering me until they got more bottles. Bokuto, and also surprisingly Akaashi, had been the most persistent ones, insisting that they NEEDED more alcohol, that it was a MUST in order to keep everyone in high spirits. They said they were asking for more alcohol for everyone’s well-being, but Oikawa thinks that they just wanted to get hammered. He knew that Bokuto was a party animal, it was impossible to not know. He and the black-haired Nekoma kid were always getting in trouble and dragging Kageyama and Tsukishima along with them, causing Suga a splitting headache and hours of ranting to Oikawa about how he was going to ground them even if they weren’t part of his family. But it had been a shock to see Akaashi begging for more vodka. From what Suga had told him the omega was more reserved, coming from a rich political background. Although, that would probably be the reason why he would want to get drunk. He most likely never got much of a chance to let loose and drink, and now that he could finally be himself around new friends and his mate, he would definitely take the opportunity to get wasted.

He looked over to where all the syndicates were dancing along to the karaoke song. He had raised an eyebrow when he noticed that everyone had left their sections and begun mingling around, making new friends and apparently playing drinking games if the cheers of victory and groans of defeat were anything to go by. He had never seen the yakuza get along to this level, this generation would be their future, the ones to bring peace.

He watched as Kuroo and Bokuto fell off the table, breaking it in half and accidentally smashing a tequila bottle on Kyoutani on their way down. 

…. Maybe… maybe this generation would be their future.

The kid, nicknamed Mad dog for his temper and aggressiveness, blinked once he was hit and turned to look at his mate Yahaba who shrugged at him and patted his head. The Mad dog turned back to glare down at the two alphas now on the floor and burst out laughing. Everyone let out the breath they were holding, scared that the man would go on the rampages he was infamously known for. Perhaps if Kyoutani had been less drunk, and hadn’t met Yahaba, he would have picked a fight with the two idiotic alphas. But he was different now, he had mellowed out through the years after bonding with the strong omega. They were the perfect pair. Despite being destined mates, they constantly fought over the smallest, trivial things. At first, Oikawa had assumed that it would be one of those rare cases where the fated pair wasn’t actually meant to be, but he then realized how wrong he was. He had accidentally stumbled upon them in Aoba Johsai’s living room, where Yahaba had been consoling Mad dog, running a hand up and down his back as the alpha cried. They hadn’t seen him and he had only heard a few sentences before he decided to give them privacy.

“Shigeru, I don’t want to be like this. I don’t know why I’m like this. I’m so tired. I’m so so tired…”

“I know. You are more than your anger, love. You are everything, my everything.”

“I love you.”

That was when Oikawa had decided to take his leave, leaving the two alone. He had never seen them act so intimately. When they were in public they were always at each other’s throats, and if you didn’t already know, you would have never guessed they were mates. But, seeing them like that, with Yahaba holding Mad dog like he was the only thing that mattered in the world, he understood their relationship. Their love and kindness were reserved for their private moments only. In a way, it made their connection all the more precious, and Oikawa was glad they had each other.

And so, now the alpha was less prone to fighting, and more into laughing, well, sometimes. Most of the time he was still a mad dog who needed his owner to come and reign him in. He looked on as Kyoutani helped both of the fallen alphas fall, clapping them on their backs with a snicker.

They were all incredibly drunk. So was Oikawa, but alcohol no longer left him a giggly omega. Besides, he could not completely let loose tonight. 

He caught movement from the corner of his eyes. Aone and Futakuchi excused themselves, saying that they were going to go outside for some air and be right back. Everyone let them go, but Suga had a look of suspicion in his eyes. He looked at Oikawa and the two mentally communicated. Oikawa needed to follow them, it was the only chance he would get. He gave an excuse about going to the bathroom and then followed behind the two discreetly. They walked up the stairs and towards the fields behind the manor. They opened the glass doors and stepped outside, Oikawa closely behind.

Without turning back, Futakuchi addressed him, “You have been watching us all night, ever since the ball started,” He held out a hand and Aone passed him a lit cigarette, “Why?”

Oikawa growled, “I should be the one asking the questions here, don’t you think?”

Futakuchi took a long inhale before letting the smoke go. He looked up at the sky that had darkened, the moon and stars now brightly looking down at them. They turned around to face Oikawa, expressions neutral, “And why is that?” Asked Futakuchi.

“You know what you have done, Futakuchi. You must have gotten my message,” Seethed Oikawa. They were acting as though there was nothing wrong like he was crazy.

“Oh?” Futakuchi raised a delicate eyebrow, “We have not gotten a message from Aoba Johsai since we last discussed our peace agreement.” Beside him, Aone nodded. The true silent, strong, and supportive type. No one had ever heard Aone speak much, at most he said a few sentences a night. He wondered how Futakuchi was even able to talk to him, they must have a bland marriage.

“Are you truly denying what you have done? You breached our contract of peace Futakuchi,” He said between clenched teeth. He could not explode in a situation like this, as much as he wanted to.

Aona frowned, “No, we have not.”

Oikawa groaned, “Cut the bullshit!” He yelled, feeling like he was about to tear all his hair off. Their monotone and indifference frustrated him to no end. He was all about flare, about excitement and brightness, something that neither of them ever had.

“We are not bullshitting you Oikawa, we have no idea what you’re talking about,” Said Fuatkuchi. Aone nodded.

“You mean to tell me that you don’t remember sending one of your members to spy on Aoba Johsai? We caught him, and I sent him back to you. Except, you never replied, never sent anything back,” He looked at them straight in the eyes, “Why?”

Futakuchi shook his head, “Oikawa, we haven’t sent someone to spy on Aoba Johsai for information in years. We have no need to, we’re allies now.”

“We were allies. But you broke my trust, thinking I was a fool that wouldn't notice a measly wolf trampling onto my grounds. I don’t take betrayal lightly.” Growled Oikawa, hands clenching at his sides.

“Neither do we,” Said Aone. Futakuchi nodded, “It may be hard to believe, but we have not sent any men your way that you did not ask for. All the men that have been on your land were at your request for more manpower, which was a part of our contract that we have kept, just like the rest of it. Date Tech does not play dirty, Oikawa. Don’t pass judgement on us so easily.”

“Then why the fuck did the little weasle say he was coming from you?” Spat Oikawa, but on the inside his gut was telling him that something wasn’t right, that he was missing something. Maybe Date Tech wasn’t even guilty, but then who… 

“Most likely an enemy trying to put a wedge between us. We had been at war for so long, but now that we have finally united we have become stronger. I’m assuming not many people would be fond of that,” Replied Futakuchi, taking another drag from his cigarette.

“Terushima,” Whispered Oikawa. It had to be him, it was the only thing that made sense, “His plan is bigger than what happened tonight. There is more to come, much more.” He shuddered, whether it be the breeze or the thought of the future, Oikawa wasn’t sure.

Aone nodded. Futakuchi finished his cigarette, dropping it to the dirt and squashing it beneath his shoe, “Terushima,” He sighed, “It has to be. He is the person that would benefit the most from us splitting apart. He has always been scared of powerful syndicates, but I have a feeling that this is more than just about us.”

Oikawa groaned internally. He did not want to apologize to them for his accusations, but it had been his fault for not running a better background check on the spy and realizing that he did not belong to Date Tech. He put his pride aside and held out his hand, “I am sorry for doubting you, friend. Let us go inside and enjoy the rest of the night. We can talk more tomorrow while we suffer from hangovers.”

Aone let out a chuckle, and Futakuchi smiled, eyes shining. Even though they were only showing happiness, Oikawa felt a shiver run down his spine. This was a powerful couple.

“Yes, lets. Aone, lead the way,” Futakuchi said, falling in step with Oikawa while one walked ahead of them.

“I understand why you would doubt me. We have not been allies for very long, but I want to make it clear that Date Tech is trying to turn over a new life. We know we are… less than approachable, and while we usually wouldn’t enjoy this kind of party, we thought it would be best for our children and for us to be… friends… with all of you,” Futakuchi grimaced at the word friends, as though it left a bad taste on his tongue.

“Well, you should have said so from the beginning then, my dear Futakuchi!” He linked his arm with the omega’s, “Hurry up, we have some shots to take!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that was chapyer 18, yall... i didn't evenrealize we were like so far into the story, I feel like ntohings happened lmoa, and somehow there's over 70k words written? the fact that yall actually stick with this and read it luke,,,,, yall get a special place in my heart fr fr , life is so cray cray yall, i feel like i hadn't uploaded in ten yrs, so many things happened in the span of the like five days. do yall mind if i use my authors note like a diary? no? thx yall ALSO I KNOW THAT LOVERBOY DOESNT END THERE AND THERES LIKE TWO WHOLE OTHER VERSES AFTER WHERE I ENDED IT BUT I FEEL LIKE IT WAS A GOOD PLACE TO END IT CUZ IT WAS GOING ON FOR TOO LONG??? YALL ROCKIN WITH MY DECISION? !?!?!!?
> 
> no one:  
> me: .... yakuza aob karaoke au? i think yes :0  
>  I WILL ALSO REPLY TO ALL UR GUYS COMMENT SOON !! I JUST NEED TO GET THE BRAIN POER FIRST, IM UPLOADING AT SEVEN AM AND I STILL HAVENT SLEPT LOLZ
> 
> anyways fowgive mwe fow bweing swo bwad awt uplwoading 


	19. NOT UPDATE BUT PLS READ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> eh

ok so guys, ive been getting writers block with this story. midtemrs r ending me, I'm getting no shleep, and life is Missouri BUT I have an idea for a new story that will be haikyuu and will have all these ships, I was wondering if it was gucci if I took a break from this one and started the other one? i will come back to this eventually but for now I think I've hit a dead end

xoxo


End file.
